Coup de foudre au premier regard
by isalange
Summary: Ma version de Twilight avec Edward Masen, Bella Swan et compagnie. Ils sont tous humains. Edward, Alice, Jasper possèdent encore leur don. Est-ce que leur amour va être aussi fort ? Sans la tentation du sang d’Edward pour Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Coup de foudre au premier regard

Auteure : Isabelle Bergeron

Résumé : Ma version de Twilight avec Edward Masen, Bella Swan et compagnie. Ils sont tous humains. Edward, Alice, Jasper possèdent encore leur don. Est-ce que leur amour va être aussi fort ? Sans la tentation du sang d'Edward pour Bella.

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

Partie 1

_Edward Anthony Masen Junior est dans le parking du lycée de Forks. Il est adossé à sa Vanquish gris foncé et il grille une cigarette tout en ayant les yeux fermés. Il sait que son vice est nocif pour sa santé et lui donne une réputation de délinquant, mais la cigarette est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour avoir une tranquillité d'esprit. _

_Depuis qu'il est né, soit maintenant 17 ans, Edward possède le don de télépathie. Il lit dans les pensées de tout le monde. Personne n'a trouvé la provenance de son don. Il a passé tous les tests médicaux à Chicago pour vérifier s'il y a quelque chose dans son cerveau. Il n'y a rien d'anormal, sauf que son cerveau a développé la télépathie. Autres anormalités non résolues, Edward a la vision, l'ouïe et l'odorat plus développés. Il est plus rapide et plus puissant que la plupart des humains. Il est aussi très intelligent, car il apprend très vite. _

_Edward a commencé à fumer à 12 ans et il s'est aperçu qu'il n'entend plus les pensées dans sa tête quand il prend des bouffées de sa cigarette. Ce sont ses seuls moments de tranquillité. Edward fume une cigarette le matin en se levant, une avant la rentrée des classes le matin, une à chaque récréation, une le midi, une après l'école et une le soir avant de se coucher. Sa mère voudrait qu'il arrête, mais Edward lui dit de trouver une alternative pour sa tranquillité momentanément de son esprit._

Allez, Don Juan, la cloche sonne bientôt. Une autre journée dans le purgatoire, n'est-ce pas, Masen ? _demande Emmet McCarty, le meilleur ami d'Edward._

_En entendant ses paroles, Edward ouvre ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Edward Masen, Emmet McCarty et Jasper Whitlock sont trois amis proches. Ils s'appellent fréquemment par leurs noms de famille. Edward se fait appeler Don Juan en raison de son physique de playboy._

_En plus de ses yeux verts étincelants, Edward a les cheveux d'une couleur unique, soit bronze. Edward a cessé depuis longtemps de vouloir dompter ses cheveux. Il les laisse dépeignés. Ça n'aide pas les choses avec sa manie de passer sa main dans les cheveux. Il utilise sa manie au moins une dizaine de fois par jour. Rosalie Hale, sa cousine, dit qu'Edward a l'apparence d'un gars qui vient de sortir du lit ou de s'envoyer en l'air._

_Alice Brandon, son autre cousine, dit que les filles n'approchent pas d'Edward en raison de son apparence de tombeur. Il porte toujours des jeans moulants et un t-shirt qui le découpe très bien. À force de se faire dire non, les filles croient qu'Edward est difficile dans ses choix de conquêtes. Elles croient aussi qu'Edward est volage et a déjà couché avec toutes les filles de l'école. En réalité, il n'a rien fait avec aucune._

_Si Jessica Stanley le boude, c'est qu'il a refusé toutes ses avances depuis 3 ans. Lauren Mallaury a fait courir la rumeur qu'il a déjà baisée avec elle une fois et qu'il en redemande encore. C'est totalement faux. Edward est encore puceau et Emmet n'arrête pas de le taquiner avec sa virginité. Les pensées des adolescentes de son âge lui enlèvent toutes envies d'aller plus loin._

J'arrive, McCarty, _dit Edward en écrasant sa cigarette après avoir pris une dernière bouffée._

_Les seules personnes avec qui Edward s'entend sont Alice Brandon, sa cousine qui a été élevée par ses parents. Il la considère comme sa sœur. Alice le taquine en disant qu'elle est l'aînée en raison qu'elle est un mois plus vieille que lui. Rosalie Hale, une autre cousine, qui est plus souvent chez les Masen que chez elle. Ses parents font des enquêtes minières et sont souvent partis en voyage. Emmet McCarty et Jasper Whitlock sont ses meilleurs amis et en plus, ils fréquentent ses cousines._

_Carlisle Cullen et sa femme, Esmé sont deux autres personnes avec lesquelles Edward s'entend bien. Carlisle est aussi le cousin d'Edward. Le couple vit avec les Masen depuis que Carlisle travaille à l'hôpital de Forks. Carlisle donne des notions de médecine à Edward pour le préparer pour le EMT._

_Ça fait 3 ans qu'Edward Masen habite Forks, mais il s'ennuie de Chicago, sa ville natale. Son père, Edward Sénior, a accepté un poste d'avocat à Seattle pour défendre plus de causes qui lui tient à cœur En réalité, sa mère a obligé son mari à changer de ville sinon ils se séparaient. Edward Sr n'était jamais à la maison à Chicago. Il commençait de plus en plus à boire pour se détendre de ses cas difficiles. Sa mère Elisabeth donne des leçons de piano. Edward Junior a longtemps dépassé sa mère dans son apprentissage au piano, car il sait composé et joué à l'oreille, contrairement à sa mère._

_Sa mère a insisté qu'ils s'installent à Forks et non à Seattle. Les Masen possédaient déjà une maison d'été dans cette ville mouilleuse. Durant les trois années qui ont suivi son arrivée, Edward a rencontré ses amis. Alice Brandon s'est faite abandonnée par ses parents en raison qu'elle a des visions du futur. Elisabeth a pris sa nièce sur son aile en raison qu'elle s'occupe déjà d'un adolescent possédant un don. Alice est une bombe énergétique avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs en pique._

_Rosalie Hale était déjà proche de sa cousine et s'est vite attachée au Masen. Étant donné que ses parents sont souvent en voyage, elle reste chez les Masen et elle a maintenant sa chambre à elle. Rosalie est déjà un mannequin avec ses longs cheveux blonds platine et ses yeux bleus clairs. Elle adore magasiner avec Alice._

_Jasper Whitlock venait aussi de déménager quand il a rencontré Edward. Il arrivait du Texas avec ses parents historiens. Il possède aussi un don. Il est capable de sentir les émotions et de les modifier. Il a les cheveux blonds châtains et les yeux bleus-verts. Jasper fréquente Alice depuis leurs coups de foudre, il y a 3 ans._

_Emmet McCarty habite la petite municipalité de Forks depuis sa naissance. Il n'aime pas les adolescents de Forks et s'est vite fraternisé avec les Masen et Whitlock. Il a les cheveux bruns courts. Ses yeux sont aussi bruns pâle. Il est très costaud et adore la chasse. Depuis moins d'un mois, il sort officiellement avec Rosalie. Avant, ils n'étaient qu'amants. Contrairement à Edward, Emmet est plus volage et l'esprit plus ouvert que son meilleur ami._

_Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmé Platt sont les derniers ajoutés. La nouvelle mariée de 28 ans a les cheveux caramel et les yeux gris tandis que son époux depuis un an a les cheveux blonds platine et les yeux bleus océan. Carlisle est médecin général et Esmé, décoratrice intérieure. Carlisle a vécu longtemps en Europe où il a fait ses études._

_Edward n'a que ceux-là d'amis et ne cherche pas à agrandir son cercle. Les pensées présentes d'Alice sont qu'elle aimerait bien qu'Edward se trouve une petite amie pour avoir une autre copine de shopping._

Alice, dès que je trouve une fille qui ne me lève pas le cœur avec ses pensées, je te fais signe, _dit Edward en fermant le sujet._

Maintenant que nous avons l'attention du Don Juan, je peux vous parler de la nouvelle, _dit Rosalie._

La fille du Chef Swan est de retour au bercail. Elle arrive aujourd'hui à notre lycée. Ma mère m'a raconté que l'ex-épouse du chef est partie quand la petite n'avait que 2 ans, _dit Emmet._

Elle a atterri dimanche durant la journée. Je l'ai vu en vision, _, dit Alice._

_Alice pense à son projet de biologie pour brouiller les pistes à Edward. Il comprend que quand elle fait ça, c'est pour lui cacher une vision. Elle doit le concerner._

Pourquoi tu as des visions de cette fille ?_, demande Rosalie._

Elle va faire partie de notre bande puisque je nous ai vus nous tenir avec elle. N'essaie-pas, Eddy, tu ne vas rien voir, _dit Alice, espiègle._

Tu m'énerves quand tu bloques tes pensées, Alice. Si je dois te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu n'as pas dit la même chose avec Tanya ?, _demande Edward._

Si tu avais eu l'esprit plus ouvert, elle serait restée, puceau, _dit Emmet._

_Le Don Juan se contente de rouler les yeux et pousser un soupir. C'est sa méthode pour montrer son désaccord. Il est 8h45 et Emmet l'a déjà appelé Puceau. La réputation de playboy d'Edward est arrivée avec Tanya Dénali. Quand la bande s'est tenue avec la blonde-rousse, toute l'école a matché Edward avec elle. C'est vrai qu'elle se tenait toujours coller après Edward. Quand ses cousines, Irina et Kate se sont jointes au groupe, Edward a été associé avec elles aussi. L'école prétend qu'elles sont tous les trois ses amantes._

_Edward a toujours détesté les blondes. Elle ne l'attire pas du tout. Tanya et ses cousines sont toutes les trois blondes. Edward n'a jamais eu aucun intérêt pour elles à part amical. En plus, Edward trouvait que ces filles étaient trop volages. Elles changent tout le temps de partenaires sexuels et peuvent avoir plus amants en même temps. Emmet a été l'un d'eux. Contrairement aux autres adolescents d'aujourd'hui, Edward Masen est de ceux qui ne veulent qu'une partenaire pour toute la vie._

_Edward voulait savoir plus sur la nouvelle, ce qui l'étonne beaucoup, mais la première cloche a sonné. Edward entre dans l'établissement scolaire, mais avec sa noblesse apprise, il laisser entrer une jolie brunette avant lui. Cette dernière rougit avec timidité d'avoir attiré l'attention du tombeur. Il aurait voulu porter plus d'attention à celle qui l'a attirée, mais elle avait caché ses yeux derrière sa dense chevelure._

_En cherchant l'explication de sa soudaine excitation pour la fille qu'il vient de croiser, Edward se dirige à son cours de gym. _*Avec de la chance, ça être encore le baseball ou la course*, _pense Edward. Le Don Juan n'a pas besoin de fumer de la soirée puisqu'il est une partie de la soirée seul. Il prend des grandes courses après le souper et revient un peu avant le coucher du soleil pour faire ses devoirs._

_Le cours aurait été long avec les techniques de Volleyball en théorie. Edward a passé le cours avec un moniteur du EMT pour tester l'endurance physique d'Edward ainsi que le cardiaque. Edward fait des démarches pour devenir apprenti-EMT. Sa formation commencerait en juin._


	2. Chapter 2

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

Partie 2.

_Après son cours, une autre cigarette avant celui d'anglais. Une chance qu'Edward aime la lecture sinon ça serait tannant pour lui. Avec sa préparation pour le EMT, Edward doit lire surtout les livres de médecine puisqu'il suivait un cours par correspondance. Il a fait son examen final, il y a une semaine et il attend les résultats._

_Sur l'heure du midi, il est toujours le premier à être arrivé. Il prend toujours un lunch léger. Les pensées qu'il lit sans le vouloir lui donnent la nausée._

_Pendant toute l'avant-midi, il a scanné les esprits pour avoir des informations au sujet de la nouvelle. Isabella Swan est le sujet de toutes les conversations. Il a su qu'elle veut se faire appeler Bella et qu'elle est timide. Il pense que c'est elle qu'il a croisé en entrant dans l'école ce matin. Jessica Stanley se tient avec elle seulement pour mousser sa popularité. Mike Newton a des pensées vraiment obscènes au sujet d'elle, ce qui enrage Edward._

_Jasper avait croisé Edward et a ressenti la colère et la jalousie de son meilleur ami. Jasper se demande d'où provient l'arrivée de ses sentiments. Depuis 3 ans, Jasper n'a jamais vu quelconque jalousie provenant d'Edward. Il a vu surtout de l'ignorance. C'est pourquoi Jasper se pose des questions aujourd'hui._

_Rosalie et Emmet arrivent toujours immédiatement après Edward. Ce dernier avait par contre fini de prendre son lunch, qui se trouve être une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Alice et Jasper arrivent toujours en dernier. Ils ont toujours une bonne excuse. Celle qui est sexuelle revient plus souvent que les autres. Edward se demandait la raison de leur retard quand il les voit arriver avec la nouvelle._

*Je sais que c'est précipité, mais je voulais qu'elle nous rencontre tout de suite. Tu sais très bien qu'elle va devenir notre amie à tous. Peut-être plus pour toi_.*, pense Alice._

_Edward voulait rouler les yeux, mais il entend une nouvelle pensée avec une voix inconnue._

*Alice a volontairement envoyé cette pensée, mais elle est destinée à qui ? Ce n'est pas à moi puisqu'elle ne sait pas encore que je lis dans les pensées. Qui parmi eux a le même don que moi ? L'avantage d'être avec Alice, c'est que le pot de colle de Mike ne va pas être là. Ses pensées m'intimident. Pourquoi tous les gars pensent que je suis une fille facile. Pourquoi Jessica était aussi jalouse que j'aille m'asseoir avec la bande de Masen. C'est vrai que la bande a l'air fermé aux autres. J'espère que leurs pensées vont être plus sincères et que des paroles semblables vont suivre. Ce que pense Jessica et ce qu'elle dit ne sont pas du tout pareil.* _pense la nouvelle._

_Elle a une voix magnifique dans la tête d'Edward. Il a été totalement charmé._

Les amis, voici Isabella Swan, _dit Alice pour faire les présentations._

J'aime mieux me faire appeler Bella, _dit la brunette qui a croisé Edward ce matin. Les rougeurs sur ses joues indiquent qu'elle n'aime pas attirer l'attention._

Voici, ma cousine Rosalie Hale et son copain, Emmet McCarty. Tu connais mon Jasper Whitlock. Voici mon cousin, le chef de notre bande, Edward Masen, _dit Alice en terminant les présentations._

_Edward se contente de la saluer avec la tête. Il a sourit quand Alice l'appelé chef de la bande. Tous les amis sont devenus amis avec lui en premier et les autres ont fraternisé par la suite. Voilà pour il est considéré comme le chef. Les pensées de la nouvelle qui suivent le surprennent grandement, mais aussi le flattent._

*Wow, le Edward est vraiment cute avec ses cheveux en bataille. J'ai envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux bronze. Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer un adonis avec des yeux verts aussi perçants. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Depuis quand je trouve un homme de mon goût ? C'est vrai qu'avec le physique qu'il a, j'ai raison d'être autant attirée. Arrêtes de fantasmer, Bella, tu vas attirer l'attention, trop tard,* _pense Bella en rougissant de nouveau._

_L'intérêt est réciproque, car Edward regarde aussi la nouvelle. Edward a pu enfin voir de quoi elle avait l'air. _*Les pensées des autres ne lui rendent pas sa véritable beauté, *_pense Edward. Le rougissement des pommettes de Bella confirme aussi qu'elle lit aussi les pensées d'Edward. *_Le rose sur ses joues est adorable. Ses cheveux bruns qui tombent en cascade sur ses frêles épaules et qui lui arrivent aux omoplates lui donnent plus de charmes que tous les autres filles de ce lycée, * _pense Edward._

_Lorsque les yeux bruns chocolat expressifs de Bella et des yeux verts émeraude brillants d'Edward se rencontrent, la fusion de leurs âmes est instantanée. Le coup de foudre est arrivé aussi vite. Voyant que son cœur s'emporte juste en regardant Edward, Bella baisse ses yeux en rougissant._

_Bella se demande comme fait-elle pour tomber amoureuse comme ça. Bella se questionne aussi pourquoi elle est aussi intimidée. Elle ne sait plus déjà combien de fois elle a rougi seulement en voyant ou pensant à Edward. Le Don Juan est content qu'elle ressent les mêmes sentiments que lui et que ses pensées ne lui donnent pas la nausée._

_Bella se lève brusquement la tête. Son doute est confirmé. Edward et elle se lisent mutuellement les pensées Edward voulait connaître plus amplement Bella, mais le bureau du secrétariat le réclame._

*Ah non, mes sympathies, Edward,*_ envoie Alice à son cousin en ayant une vision d'un enterrement. Elle a vu Edward y assister avec ses parents, mais qui est la personne dans le cercueil._

Désolé, je dois y aller. J'espère vous connaître plus amplement, Isabella, _dit Edward avec sa voix veloutée qui donne des palpitations au cœur de Bella. Il fait une inclinaison d'un gentleman et donne un baiser sur la main de Bella et quitte la table. Bella a eu une de ses montées de chaleur qu'elle a cru s'évanouir. _

_Edward Masen Junior a appris la noblesse, même si elle n'est plus utilisée depuis des années. La tradition s'effectue de génération en générations. Jasper Whitlock a appris aussi être gentlemen auprès des demoiselles quand il habitait le Texas. Les deux meilleurs amis essaient de le montrer à McCarty qui ne veut rien savoir._

_Quand Edward arrive à l'accueil, Mme Cope lui tend un combiné de téléphone. Ses pensées sont tristes pour lui. Ça change de se faire déshabiller de la tête au pied puisqu'habituellement, c'est ce que Mme Cope fait et ça déstabilise le Don Juan qui lit ses pensées._

Ici, Edward Masen, dit Edward en répond.

Petit Ed, c'est maman. Ed, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je sais que ton père voulait que je te le dise ce soir, mais Anthony est mort, Ed, dit Elisabeth en fondant en larmes.

Tony, comment ?... à cause de la drogue, je suppose, dit Edward, bouleversé au début, mais il se rappelle rapidement de son passé.

Oui. Ed, Anthony s'est suicidé en prenant trop de drogues et ça créé une overdose. Ils ont dû faire une autopsie pour être sûr, dit la mère en tentant de maîtriser sa peine.

Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour, dit Edward en réalisant vaguement à la situation.

_Anthony Edward Halen était le cousin le plus proche d'Edward. Il était le garçon de David, le jumeau d'Elisabeth, la mère d'Edward. Ce qui était marquant, c'était que les deux cousins pouvaient passer pour des jumeaux identiques. Ils ont les mêmes cheveux bronze et les yeux verts. Edward ressemble à sa mère tandis qu'Anthony ressemblait à son père._

_Une raison des raisons du déménagement des Masen est qu'Anthony prenait beaucoup de drogues. Elisabeth avait peur que son fils unique le suive dans le vice puisqu'il a déjà succombé dans celui du tabac. Edward avait tenté plusieurs fois de raisonner son cousin en l'amenant en désintoxication, mais il n'a pas voulu écouter._

Ed, l'école connait la nouvelle. Si tu manques les prochains jours, ça ne dérange pas, surtout grâce à tes résultats. Ce soir, nous allons préparer notre bagage et nous allons aider Beatrice et David, dit Elisabeth.

D'accord, maman, à ce soir, dit Edward en raccrochant.

_Edward quitte l'accueil, s'allume une cigarette et la fume pendant son trajet pour aller en biologie. Le trajet est à l'extérieur et il avait besoin d'une cigarette pour se calmer. Edward est vraiment perdu dans ses pensées. Il se reprend avant d'entrée en classe. Il a failli rentrer dans l'établissement avec sa cigarette allumée._

_La nouvelle est assise à côté de lui. Il voudrait lui parler, mais il est trop distrait. Il commence à réaliser l'étendue de la situation. Son cousin, son jumeau puisqu'ils ont la même date de naissance et le même physique, son meilleur ami vient de mourir. La culpabilité prend le dessus parce qu'Edward voulait aller voir son cousin durant la fin de semaine qui va suivre._

_Plus capable de retenir sa peine et sa colère, Edward se lève en classe. Il part en s'excusant à l'enseignant d'interrompre sa leçon. Quand Edward arrive chez lui, il éclate en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère. Avec le cœur lourd, il prépare son bagage et part avec sa Vanquish en compagnie de sa mère direction Chicago._


	3. Chapter 3

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 3._

_Pendant ce temps, Isabella Swan ne comprenant plus rien. Le seul homme qu'elle trouve de son goût lit aussi dans ses pensées. Il sait qu'il lui plaît et c'est réciproque de son côté. Elle a eu l'occasion de lui parler à deux reprises, mais il a dû s'absenter plus tôt._

_Alice Brandon a amené Isabella Swan, sa nouvelle amie, faire les boutiques pour réorganiser sa garde-robe. Bella ne voulait pas aller magasiner, mais elle voulait connaître sa nouvelle amie, alors elle a été. Elles y sont allées avec Rosalie Hale. La mannequin hésitait avant d'accepter Bella dans ses rangs, mais étant donné qu'elle va être proche de son cousin, il faut qu'elle soit présentable. Bella n'est pas habituée de s'acheter des trucs de filles et les cartes de modes, Alice et Rosalie, l'ont volontairement conseillée. Alice lui a achetée des tonnes de vêtements en guise de cadeaux de bienvenue._

_Après leur shopping terminé, Alice retourne chez elle qui est en réalité la maison des parents d'Edward. Edward Senior et Elisabeth Masen l'ont adopté, il y a 3 ans. C'est une grande maison avec trois étages. Un homme en complet les accueille. Il a la même grandeur d'Edward et le visage défini._

Rosalie, ton père m'a averti que tu passais la nuit ici et sûrement plus. Mickael et Sarah sont dans l'état du Wyoming pour le reste de la semaine, dit l'homme à la voix grave, mais veloutée comme son fils unique.

Je m'en doutais, oncle Edward. Ils me l'ont dit ce matin, dit Rosalie.

_Bella était restée dans le grand salon éclairé à la lumière du jour. Ses nouvelles amies sont allées porter leurs sacs de shopping dans leurs chambres respectives. Rosalie a sa chambre à elle dans la maison des Masen._

Oncle Edward, où sont Eddy et tante Beth, demande Alice en descendant l'escalier.

Bonjour, maître Masen, dit Jasper en entrant dans la maison.

Bonjour, sir, dit Emmet en suivant son ami.

Bonjour, les garçons, dit l'avocat.

_Les amis d'Edward Junior sont encore impressionnés par la stature de l'avocat. Bella est très intimidée, car elle ne montre pas sa présence._

_Alice et Rosalie sont les cousines d'Edward Junior du côté paternel puisque leurs mères sont les sœurs d'Edward Sénior. Carlisle est le fils de la sœur à Elisabeth._

Alice, tu te souviens d'avoir vu le jumeau d'Edward lors d'une visite à Chicago ? demande Edward Sr.

Edward à un jumeau ? demande Emmet.

Non, mais il paraît qu'un de ses cousins de l'autre côté est physiquement identique à Eddy, dit Rosalie.

Je me rappelle très bien que les espèces de siamois ont voulu me tromper en se faisant passer pour l'autre, dit Alice.

Si notre très cher cousin n'aurait pas eu son tic, on n'aurait jamais deviné, dit Carlisle en entrant dans la maison. À la mention du tic, il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux imitant Edward Jr.

Je pensais que la manie d'Eddy était de fumer la cigarette, demande Emmet.

Les deux fument, dit Carlisle.

Anthony Edward Halen est décédé d'une overdose de drogues ce matin. Beth est allée supporter son jumeau, dit Edward Sr.

On s'en doutait que ça allait arriver un jour, dit Carlisle, peiné de la perte de son cousin.

_Bella comprend alors la tristesse qu'elle avait lue dans les pensées de son âme-sœur._

_Edward Sr avait commandé des pizzas pour les adolescents dans sa maison. Contrairement à sa femme, Edward Sr ne sait pas cuisiner. Son fils unique sait comment faire. Ça surprit vraiment l'avocat._

Oncle Edward, j'ai installé Bella dans la chambre d'Edward Jr pour la nuit, dit Alice en entrant dans le bureau de son oncle.

Qui est Bella ? demande Edward Sr.

Oups, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations. La brunette qui est arrivée avec moi est Isabella Swan, une nouvelle dans notre école, dit Alice.

La fille de Charlie Swan, le chef de police de Forks et de René Collins ?, demande Edward Sr en sortant du bureau et en regardant Isabella.

Drywer, maintenant, monsieur. Ma mère s'est remariée en septembre avec Phil, un joueur de baseball mineur, dit Bella en rougissant.

Bienvenue à Forks, je suis Edward Masen Senior, avocat de la défense de Seattle. Tu dois avoir vu mon fils au lycée, Edward Junior, dit l'avocat.

Je l'ai croisé trois fois, mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui parler, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

_Bella ne veut pas admettre qu'elle s'est sentie attirée physiquement par Edward Jr. Elle ne veut pas avouer à l'avocat qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de son fils. Edward Sr voulait continuer son enquête quand il entend le téléphone sonner. Tout le monde se réunit en bas. Ils savent que c'est Edward Jr._

Salut, Don Juan, dit Alice en répondant et en mettant le main-libre.

Tout le monde m'entend, dit la voix veloutée d'Edward Junior.

_Tout le monde s'était groupé autour de la grande table. Tout le monde avait répondu oui sauf Bella. Elle était en transe en entendant la voix d'Edward. Elle trouve son timbre charmant._

Désolé d'être parti sans dire au revoir, dit Edward.

C'est compréhensible, Masen, dit Jasper.

Alice, pourrais-tu expliquer à Miss Swan ma situation, dit Edward.

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, demande Alice en regardant Bella.

_Bella ignorait qu'Edward voulait qu'elle sache qu'il est partie à Chicago._

Je ne crois pas que je lui ai fait une bonne impression, dit Edward.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demande Alice.

Je suis parti aussi sec que je suis arrivé en biologie. J'ai commencé à réaliser la mort de Tony en rentrant dans le cours, alors avant de piquer une crise de nerfs devant tout le monde, je suis parti chez moi, dit Edward, la voix nouée.

Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour la réaction de Miss Swan ?, demande Rosalie.

Alice a vu qu'elle va être important pour moi et je veux y croire, dit Edward.

Bella va savoir que ta colère ne lui était pas destinée. Je ne crois pas que tu as fait une si mauvaise impression. J'ai vu Bella après le cours et elle a vu que tu avais de la peine, mais sans plus, dit Alice.

Merci, Alice, dit Edward.

_Bella est restée surprise, car Edward a eu peur que Bella ait pensé que sa colère lui était destinée._

Si tu étais prêt à piquer une crise de nerfs, c'est que tu as mal pris la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas, Edward ?, demande Esmé. La femme de Carlisle considère Edward comme son petit frère et elle le protège beaucoup.

Je m'en veux plus que d'autres choses. Je devais le voir en fin de semaine, dit Edward, coupable.

Cousin, as-tu pu voir le dossier médical ? demande Carlisle.

Oui, en tant que futur apprenti-EMT, je dois me familiariser au dossier des équipes médicales, dit Edward.

EMT ? demande Jasper.

Il va suivre une formation d'apprenti durant l'été, dit Carlisle.

Il reste à avoir les résultats de l'examen de médecine de base par correspondance que j'ai fait et celui du dépistage sanguin, dit Edward.

Pourquoi ?, demande Emmet.

Devine, dit Edward, sec. Edward est capable de lire les pensées via le téléphone de ses amis, il avait compris immédiatement où voulait en venir Emmet.

Ils veulent tester si tu as des MTS, mais tu es vierge, dit Emmet en partant à rire.

_Edward se contente de soupirer. Edward ne pouvait pas empêcher cette réplique d'Emmet. Il n'aime pas que son ami lui rappelle constamment sa virginité. Ça fait déjà deux fois aujourd'hui. Bella se cache le visage en rougissant de plus belle. L'homme qui lui fait chavirer le cœur juste en le regardant est pur comme elle._

Emmet, ils vérifient aussi s'il n'a pas une maladie génétique ou autres. Les EMT sont des secouristes. Ils sont les premiers sur les lieux d'un accident. Les EMT ne doivent pas avoir de maladies transmissibles, dit Carlisle pour défendre son cousin.

Merci, Carlisle. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai vu son dossier médical, le rapport des EMT et le rapport toxicologique de l'autopsie. Anthony serait bien mort d'une surdose volontaire de drogue, dit Edward.

Volontaire ? Il s'est suicidé en prenant trop de drogues ?, demande Carlisle.

Oui, il a mélangé de la marijuana, cocaïne, LSD, crack et ecstasy ensemble. J'ai trouvé tout ça dans son appartement, dit Edward.

Comment tu fais pour savoir ça, Ed ?, demande Elisabeth en arrière.

Il m'a déjà dit ce qu'il prenait comme drogue, dit Edward.

Et tu dis que tu n'as jamais rien pris, dit Elisabeth, fâchée.

Maman, oui, j'ai fumé une couple de joints de pot quand j'étais avec Tony, mais ça s'est arrêté là, je n'ai pas voulu toucher à autres choses, dit Edward.

EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN JUNIOR, crient le père et la mère en même temps.

Quoi, maman ? Tu voulais la vérité, je te l'ai dit, dit Edward.

Edward Junior, fumes-tu encore de la marijuana ? dit Elisabeth.

Non, c'était seulement avec Tony. Le pot me donnait des sérieux problèmes. Les pensées avec des hallucinations, je pensais devenir fou. Seul le tabac m'empêche d'avoir les pensées d'autrui dans la tête, dit Edward.

_La façon dont se regardent les amis d'Edward indique qu'ils ignoraient le passé d'Edward._

Ed, c'est quoi la raison de son suicide ?, demande Edward Sr.

Dette de drogues, il devait 50 000 $ à un Matthew, dit Edward.

Dealer ou prêteur sur gage ?, demande l'avocat.

Dealer. Tony ne savait pas s'arrêter. Il refusait de demander de l'aide à Oncle David, dit Edward en se sentant coupable.

_Avec le ton de culpabilité utilisée, Edward Sr réalise où son fils voulait en venir._

En fin de semaine, le voyage pour le voir était en réalité que tu voulais l'aider à rembourser ses dettes, demande le père.

Il serait mort d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit Edward.

Quoi ?, demande Alice qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Anthony se serait fait descendre par le dealer s'il n'aurait pas été capable de payer sa dette, dit Edward Sr.

Il aimait mieux en finir avant, dit Edward.

Il n'a pas pensé à Mandsy ?, demande Elisabeth.

Il ne s'en est jamais occupé, maman, dit Edward, mystérieux.

_Pendant la conversation, Alice reçoit une vision d'Edward. Elle voit combattre un homme tatoué partout avec Edward. Don Juan le désarme facilement et lui donne plusieurs coups bien placés._

*Tu as-tu vu ce que je viens de voir, Edward,*, pense Alice.

Oui, j'ai vu, Alice, dit simplement Edward. Il entend toutes les pensées et visions via téléphone. Il ne perçoit pas encore celles de Bella en raison qu'il l'a entendu seulement une fois.

Edward vas-tu appeler la police ?, demande Alice.

Tu as vu mes intentions en vision, alors pourquoi pour la question ?, demande Edward.

Je trouve ça trop dangereux, dit Alice.

Je sais me défendre. Mes leçons de karaté vont servir. S'il vient s'en prendre à moi à cause qu'il pense que je suis Tony, je l'attends de pied ferme, dit Edward.

Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Alice ?, demande Jasper.

J'ai vu Don Juan entrain de se battre avec un homme tatoué de partout et assez baraqué. Eddy a été capable de lui enlever son couteau et lui donner plusieurs coups, dit Alice.

Ed, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas venger ton cousin. Tes poings sont mortels et tu le sais très bien. Tu risques de te faire arrêter et avoir un dossier criminel, dit Edward.

Qu'est-ce que ça fait que j'ai un dossier ou pas ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, mais de le blesser, dit Edward.

Le EMT veut un apprenti clean de partout. Dépistage clean et dossier criminel intact, dit Edward Sr.

Je n'ai pas eu mes résultats, papa, ça fait deux semaines que je les attends, dit Edward à bout de patience.

Tu les as reçu par messager express tout à l'heure, mon fils, juste après ton départ. Tu es accepté, dit Edward Sr, fier.

Qu'est-ce que ma lettre lit, dit Edward Jr.

" Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen Junior, veuillez excuser notre retard, mais nous devons rassembler tous vous résultats d'examens soumis. Vous les avez tous réussis avec mention. Le dépistage était clair de toutes maladies, aucun dossier criminel. Avec la réussite de votre cours de médecine de base et vos notions de secouristes, c'est avec joie que je vous déclare officiellement le 1er apprenti-EMT. Étant donné votre horaire scolaire, votre formation va avoir lieu la fin de semaine. Veuillez vous présenter aux urgences de Forks à 6 heures vendredi matin. Veuillez noter que vous allez commencer dès maintenant au lieu de la période estivale. Votre établissement scolaire a accepté la présence d'un EMT dans ses rangs et grâce à vos résultats élevés, c'est avec fierté qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle de votre nomination. Veuillez agréer nos plus sincères salutations, l'équipe du EMT ", termine Edward Sr, ému.

Petit Ed, tu es accepté. Enfin une bonne nouvelle… David, Beatrice, mon Ed est accepté au EMT, crie Elisabeth en partant vers la direction de son jumeau et de sa belle-sœur.

Tu vas pouvoir porter ton uniforme pendant ton secondaire, Edward, ajoute Carlisle.

_Tout le monde a le regard bouche-bée. Ils félicitent tous Edward pour sa nomination. Bella imagine déjà Edward avec son uniforme._

Ed, avec ton nouveau post au EMT, ne va pas gâcher ta chance en sacrant une volée a un dealer de drogue, compris, Edward Jr, dit l'avocat.

J'en avais plus l'intention. J'ai changé d'avis pendant que tu lisais ma lecture. Tu viens quand à Chicago, papa ?, demande Edward.

Demain soir, je vais être à Chicago et on règlera le compte de ce Mathew ensemble. Pendant ce temps, éloigne-toi de l'appart à Anthony, dit l'avocat.

D'accord, papa, dit le fils. Sa voix est plus grave à cause du chagrin et de l'émotion.

Oncle Edward, nous aussi, Esmé et moi allons aussi au service de mon cousin, dit Carlisle.

Pouvons-nous y aller pour supporter Edward, sir ?, demande Emmet.

_Emmet taquine beaucoup son ami, mais il n'aime pas savoir qu'Edward peut être dépressif ou en danger. _

Non, pas vous, mes amis. Vos notes ne sont pas assez élevées pour manquer une semaine d'école, répond Edward Jr à la place de son père.

D'accord, nous restons, dit Alice, déçue.

Alice, je vous promets dans un moment de congé que nous allons tous les 5 revenir à Chicago pour votre magasinage de filles, dit Edward en lisant les pensées via le téléphone.

_Edward ne sait pas que Bella est chez lui et entend toute la conversation._

Pendant mon absence, pouvez-vous protéger Isabella Swan pour moi ? Je sais que c'est la première fois que je réagis de façon aussi protecteur, mais comme vous le savez tous qu'elle va être importante, je souhaite sa sécurité, dit Edward.

_Bella a les yeux qui s'écarquillent. Edward veut qu'on assure sa sécurité. Il tient beaucoup à elle._


	4. Chapter 4

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 4._

Je le savais que tu allais tomber amoureux d'elle, mais pas aussi vite, dit Alice en sautillant sur place.

Alice, c'était donc ça ta vision que tu ne voulais pas me montrer, dit Edward.

_Edward et Bella qui lit dans les pensées, Alice qui a des visions du futur, Bella se demandait si elle était la seule personne bizarre possédant un don. Elle a eu sa réponse._

Cool, le puceau va perdre sa virginité bientôt, dit Emmet pour voir si Bella va rougir de nouveau. Il ne se trompe pas, car les joues de Bella se rougissent avec la taquinerie d'Emmet pour le Don Juan.

McCarty, laisse-moi donc tranquille avec ma sexualité. C'est la troisième fois depuis ce matin, dit Edward en se fâchant à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Edward n'a pas nié quand Alice lui a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il n'a pas approuvé, mais il y a plus de chance que ça soit vrai. Le cœur de Bella se réchauffe en entendant cela. Elle aussi de son côté, elle est tombée amoureuse d'Edward juste en le voyant._

_Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi parfait qu'Edward Masen. Ses cheveux bronze en bataille, ses yeux verts émeraude, son corps sublime sont ce qui a attiré vraiment Bella. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune attirance physique pour personne d'autres avant._

_Malgré les taquineries d'Emmet envers Edward, les deux meilleurs amis acceptent de protéger leur future amie. Quand Edward fait ses salutations, Bella lui envoie une pensée : _*Je suis avec toi de tout cœur. Je pense à toi constamment.* _Elle ignore s'il a eu le message._

_Une semaine a passé depuis que le cousin d'Edward Masen s'est suicidé. Le lundi suivant, Edward est de retour au lycée. Il entend toutes les rumeurs qui ont été dîtes pendant son absence. La plus ridicule est qu'il aurait revu Tanya, Kate et Irina, ses amantes. Il y en a eu plusieurs autres rumeurs, mais il ne s'en occupe pas._

_Il est revenu de Chicago durant la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Il a dû rencontrer ses nouveaux patrons de l'EMT durant toute la fin de semaine. Il a maintenant son uniforme et son beepter. Contrairement aux autres EMT, il ne travaille pas encore dans une ambulance, mais s'il y a un accident près d'où il est, il va être appelé. Il déjà ses bases de secouristes._

_Alice Brandon partage le cours de gym avec son cousin. Contrairement aux autres matins, Edward est arrivé en retard de 15 minutes. Alice sait qu'il n'a pas été capable de se réveiller ce matin. Pendant la pause de 30 minutes, Alice va chercher son amie, Isabella Swan. Alice sait que son amie à l'œil sur son cousin et que Bella avait hâte de revoir Edward._

_Bella hésitait à revoir Edward, car elle sait qu'elle va rougir aussitôt. Bella ne l'a pas encore dit à ses amis, mais elle a dormi deux heures dans les bras d'Edward vendredi matin. Quand Edward est arrivé vendredi à 3h30 du matin, Bella dormait dans son lit en raison qu'Alice l'a fait couchée là quand elle l'invite pour la nuit. Edward était absent depuis une semaine. Edward a fait sa toilette en 30 minutes et quand il s'est allongé, il a mis ses bras autour de Bella, tout naturellement. Cette dernière a été très surprise, mais étant donné qu'Edward était déjà endormi, elle s'est laissée emporter par le sommeil dans ses bras protecteurs. Il s'est relevé 2 heures après pour son rendez-vous pour le EMT. Personne n'a su qu'Edward a dormi dans la maison._

_Quand Alice arrive dans le parking avec une Bella réticente. Cette dernière a le cœur qui fait un bond dans sa poitrine en revoyant Edward. Elle rougit aussi vite comme elle avait prévu._

*Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être sexy dans son uniforme,* pense Bella.

*Cette voix, c'est celle qui hante mes nuits depuis lundi passé*, pense Edward en prenant des bouffées de sa cigarette et en ouvrant ses yeux.

*Oh, c'est vrai, il lit aussi dans mes pensées. Il a vu comment je le trouve de mon goût et… Mais attends une minute, il a entendu mon message de lundi passé*, pense Bella.

*Comment ça se fait que je l'entends même quand je fume*, pense Edward en regardant sa cigarette à moitié fumée.

_Edward et Bella se regardent profondément sans dire un mot. Quand la cloche sonne, Bella quitte malheureusement l'homme de sa vie pour aller compter en classe. Elle aurait resté volontairement avec Edward dans le parking._

_Quand Alice et Bella arrivent plus tard à leurs tables sur l'heure du dîner, juste Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper sont présents. Bella est déçue. Elle aurait tellement voulu revoir Edward._

Don Juan n'est pas avec vous ?, demande Emmet.

Non, tante Beth lui a préparé un lunch qu'il a dû manger dans sa voiture. Il a dit vaguement qu'il allait courir ce midi pour éviter d'endurer les commérages. Il y a deux fois plus de rumeurs qui courent dans l'école à cause de l'absence d'Edward la semaine passée, dit Alice.

J'ai croisé Masen entre deux cours et les rumeurs lui tombent sur les nerfs, dit Jasper.

Je savais qu'Eddy était le chouchou de sa mère, mais je n'avais jamais eu la preuve avant ce matin, dit Emmet.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Em ?, demande Rosalie. Elle n'était pas chez les Masen ce matin.

J'ai voulu réveiller le puceau comme il m'arrive de faire à l'occasion, mais cette fois, sa mère m'a menacé que si je rentrais dans sa chambre, elle me chassait de la maison et je ne pourrais plus jamais y remettre les pieds, dit Emmet.

Edward s'est couché à deux heures cette nuit et ne s'est pas réveillé à matin. Il est arrivé 15 minutes en retard au cours de gym, dit Alice.

Pourquoi ?, demande Jasper.

Parce que je n'avais pas fini ma dissertation pour le cours d'anglais de ce matin. Vous avez eu le reste de la semaine passée pour le faire. Je n'ai eu que dimanche, dit Edward en s'assoyant à sa place habituelle.

_Edward fait une salutation polie à Bella avec sa tête. Bella répond par un rougissement. Edward est encore plus sexy avec ses cheveux mouillés. Il s'est douché après sa course rapide._

Don Juan, comment ça se fait que Lauren Mallaury t'a vu entrain de rentrer dans Forks vers les 20 heures vendredi, samedi et dimanche et nous n'avons pas su avant ce matin que tu étais arrivé ?, questionne Emmet.

McCarty, arrêtes avec tes questions. Tu es pire qu'une fille, dit Jasper.

McCarty, parce que je suis arrivé à 3h30 du matin le vendredi et que j'avais une réunion avec les EMT à 6 heures. La rencontre a duré jusqu'à 20 heures. J'ai eu une autre rencontre le samedi et dimanche. Elle se déroulait à Seattle. En arrivant de ma rencontre samedi, j'ai commencé mes devoirs, mais je me suis endormi à minuit. Dimanche, j'ai dû les terminer au complet. J'avais des travaux de toute la semaine à faire. C'est pour cela que je me suis couché à 2 heures ce matin et que je n'ai pas entendu ma montre sonné, explique Edward.

D'accord, nous pensions que tu avais oublié tes amis en devenant apprenti-EMT, dit Jasper.

Les prochaines fins de semaines vont être plus dures à se voir en raison de mes rencontres, mais après ça, ça devrait rentrer un peu dans la normale, dit Edward.

Les EMT acceptent ton vice ?, demande Rosalie en pointant son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche de sa chemise.

Oui, mon don aussi. Ils sont au courant, je leur ai dit la vérité, dit Edward.

Comment ils ont pris ça ?, demande Alice.

Ils trouvent ça pratique, dit Edward.

_Bella se met à rougir tout d'un coup quand Alice réalise que son cousin est arrivé jeudi durant la nuit._

Bella ! Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était arrivé, dit Alice.

Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, dit Bella en se défendant et en rougissant de plus belle.

_Emmet se met à rire, car il trouve comique de voir sa nouvelle amie, intimidée. Edward doit se retenir pour ne pas toucher les joues de Bella. Il les trouve adorables._

Don Juan, où as-tu dormi quand tu es arrivé ?, demande Alice.

Devine, dit Edward en regardant sa cousine.

L'EMT ne doit sûrement pas demander un cours de biologie puisqu'il est évident que tu l'aurais échoué. Tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître qu'une femme était dans ton lit la nuit de ton arrivée, espèce de vierge, dit Alice.

Alice, je l'ai très bien remarqué que Bella était dans mon lit. J'ai senti son odeur framboise et freesia quand je suis entrée dans la maison. J'avais comme pas le temps d'avoir une pensée autre que dormir, dit Edward en grognant. – C'est vrai par contre que j'ai pu la coller. Pourquoi il aurait fallu que j'ai automatiquement des idées perverses avec une fille dans mon lit ? J'ai appris la noblesse et je ne suis pas un McCarty, dit Edward en voulant se lever et partir.

_Il est retenu par Emmet qui s'était placé derrière lui pendant la conversation. Emmet connait le côté colérique de son ami. Jasper qui ressent la colère monter dans l'énergie de son ami lui administre une vague d'apaisement pour le calmer. Jasper ne veut pas qu'Edward se fâche après son amoureuse._

Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Jasper, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis fâché contre Alice, dit Edward plus calme.

Oui, elle et Rosalie sont interdites de t'appeler vierge ou puceau, dit Jasper.

Pourquoi ?, demande Emmet.

Parce que c'est de leur faute que vous deux, vous savez au sujet de ma sexualité, dit Edward.

Masen, nous aurions deviné tôt ou tard. Avec les refus que tu donnes à toutes les filles, on aurait allumé, dit Jasper.

J'aurais aimé mieux plus tard que vous le découvrirez, dit Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 5._

_Edward passe la main dans ses cheveux de nouveau. Belle souhaite qu'il ne la refuse pas. Il voulait lui envoyé une pensée, mais Rosalie se souvient du verre d'alcool qu'elle a trouvé._

Edward, je sais que ton père et toi cachent une bouteille de Whisky dans le garage, commence Rosalie.

Si tu insinues que mon père a recommencé à boire, tu te trompes, Rosalie, dit Edward.

_Edward se rappelle très bien que son père buvait de plus en plus quand ils habitaient à Chicago. Les cas étaient souvent difficiles._

Alors, c'est quoi le verre que j'ai trouvé à côté de la bouteille. Il a été récemment utilisé, dit Rosalie.

Ce n'est pas lui qui a pris un verre. C'est moi. Quand je suis arrivé de Chicago, j'étais brûlé physiquement et émotionnellement. Comme je me connais, je savais que j'allais avoir des insomnies. Ça m'arrive quand j'ai le corps trop fatigué. J'ai pris un 5 onces de Whisky pour me rendre feeling et j'ai été me coucher. Je me suis endormi immédiatement. Alice, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas eu d'autres pensées quand je me suis couché, dit Edward.

_Belle rougit en repensant à cette nuit-la. Edward n'a peut-être pas eu d'effets sexuels à cause de l'alcool, mais Bella en a ressenti. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait senti son corps réagir pour un homme. Suivant ses pensées, Edward ressent soudainement du désir pour elle, mais se retient avant que ses amis le remarquent. Edward ne veut pas que Jasper remarque ses nouveaux sentiments sinon il ne va pas avoir la paix avant un bout._

Bois-tu souvent ?, demande Jasper.

À l'occasion seulement. Je ne tolère pas l'alcool. Deux bières, je suis feeling, trois, je suis soûl, quatre, je suis malade. C'est vrai, Alice, hein ?, dit Edward.

_Alice et Rosalie se mettent à rire. Elles se rappellent de l'illusion d'Edward._

Oh, cette fois où on a découvert ta virginité, dit Alice.

Oui, vous m'avez soûlez avant, dit Edward.

On avait pris le même nombre de bière et on n'a pas été malade, dit Rosalie.

Je n'étais pas là ?, demande Emmet.

Non, c'était il y a un an. On ne pouvait pas inviter d'amis à cause que Tante Beth et Oncle Edward étaient à un party de la firme, dit Rosalie.

On a bu de la bière et on a joué à Juste la vérité et les filles m'ont fait avoué mon passé sexuel, dit Edward.

Tu t'es tanné de dire non à tous les noms des supposés conquêtes et tu nous as avoué que tu n'as jamais rien fait avec personne, dit Rosalie.

Pourquoi tu étais aussi tendu quand on a joué ?, demande Alice.

Parce que l'alcool difforme les pensées. J'avais peur que vous me fassiez avouer que j'ai pris de la marijuana avec mon cousin. Vous avez entendu la vive réaction de ma mère. Imaginez la réaction qu'elle aurait eu en apprenant que son fils prodigue a pris du pot avec son cousin drogué après s'être fait soûlé par ses deux cousines, dit Edward.

C'est vrai que Tante Beth a le don de nous faire avouer ce qu'on sait, dit Rosalie.

Oh non, ma mère sait que je suis vierge, dit Edward en soupirant et en se claquant le visage.

C'est en avouant devant elle qu'eux l'ont entendu sinon on ne leur aurait jamais dit. Ce n'était pas de nos affaires, dit Rosalie en pointant son amoureux et son ami.

Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas su avant aujourd'hui, dit Edward.

Tante Beth nous a grondé à cause que nous t'avons fait boire, alors nous n'avons pas voulu te resoûler et nous avons décidé de tenir notre langue après cette veillée, dit Alice.

Depuis un an, tu penses qu'elles nous ont volontairement donné cette information, dit Jasper en riant.

Ta mère était plutôt contente de savoir que son fils n'est pas un tombeur, dit Rosalie.

Elle avait peur que je sois irresponsable et qu'une Mandsy arrive dans notre vie, dit Edward, énigmatique.

Qui est Mandsy ? demande Jasper.

C'est une longue histoire. Je vais vous en parler plus tard dès que ça soit réglé. La première cloche va sonne bientôt. Isabella, veux-tu aller en classe en même temps que moi, demande Edward.

Bien sûr, dit Bella en rougissant.

_L'intonation veloutée d'Edward charme vraiment Bella. Elle n'a pas cherché à le corriger quand il présente son nom au complet en raison qu'il l'a dit vraiment bien. Bella n'a pratiquement pas dit un mot de toute l'heure du dîner. Quand Edward parlait, Bella en profitait pour le déshabiller du regard. Elle a rougi plusieurs fois. Elle le trouve tellement sexy habillé en EMT avec sa chemise bleu foncé à manche courte et avec l'insigne, son t-shirt paraît et son pantalon bleu avec une ligne blanche lui moule parfaitement le fessier. Elle secoue la tête pour chasser son fantasme qui s'approche._

_Quand ils arrivent à destination, Bella va voir le professeur pour un surplus de temps pour le travail d'équipe. Son partenaire était absent depuis une semaine._

_L'exercice qu'ils ont à effectuer pendant tout le cours est facile pour Edward qui a une base de médecine apprise par correspondance et pour Bella qui a suivi le programme avancé à Phoenix. Étant donné qu'ils ont fini l'exercice en moins de 10 minutes, le professeur laisse Bella et Edward aller à la bibliothèque avancer leur travail d'équipe._

_C'est un travail de recherche au sujet du sang. Edward et Bella ont décidé de monter une anthologie médicale avec les nombres de fois où ils ont dû prendre une prise de sang. Bella est gênée d'apprendre à Edward que les EMT sont intervenus plusieurs fois à cause qu'elle est un aimant à danger. Edward, pour sa part, n'a jamais eu aucun accident._

_Bella avoue être mal à l'aise au sujet des futurs tests obligatoires sanguins au lycée. Edward lui propose de lui faire, car il connait la technique et peut avoir le matériel. Il lui suggère de faire le test ce soir pour que le cas soit réglé. Elle hésite, mais elle accepte à condition qu'Edward fasse aussi le test immédiatement. Il accepte avec plaisir._

_Le reste du cours, Edward et Bella font plus amples connaissances. Elle lui dit la raison de sa venue à Forks. Il lui explique la raison de son absence. Pendant leurs conversations, ils se lancent des regards de flirt qui font plaisir à l'autre puisqu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est avec désolation qu'ils s'éloignent chacun de leurs côtés._

_Après le cours de gym, Bella est très excitée, mais aussi nerveuse. Un homme qui lui plaît vient chez elle. Elle a changé pour être à son aise. Edward arrive comme prévu à 16h30. Il a une trousse de premiers soins dans les mains._

_Bella s'allonge sur le sofa. Edward lui met un onguent au miel sur les tempes pour ne pas qu'elle sent le sang. Bella lui avait la raison de son malaise face au prochain test. Elle est malade quand elle sent son sang ou voit des aiguilles. Le miel occupe son nez pendant qu'il met un gel qui engourdit temporairement le doigt. Elle ne va pas sentir l'aiguille la toucher._

_À peine 3 minutes se sont écoulées après le gel qu'Edward a dit que c'était terminé. Elle a le bout du doigt pansé quand elle regarde. Le test est fini et elle peut avoir son résultat. Elle est du groupe A+._

_Edward lui dit de s'allonger de nouveau, car étant donné qu'elle peut sentir encore le miel, il va faire son test. Bella ferme ses yeux et attend qu'Edward finisse de se piquer le doigt et qu'il lui dit qu'il a terminé avant de rouvrir ses yeux. Le miel lui rappelle l'odeur d'Edward._

Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit la voix veloutée d'Edward.

Tu es rapide, dit Bella, surprise. Elle pensait qu'elle venait de se fermer les yeux.

Pourquoi te faire languir ? Je suis du groupe O-. Je suis un donneur universel, dit Edward.

Comment as-tu su que le miel me détend ?, dit Bella en rougissant.

J'ai pris un risque. Ma mère a le même problème que toi et Carlisle a eu cette idée quand vient le temps de lui prendre une prise de sang. Elle, c'est la lavande. J'ai laissé mon instinct aller et j'ai pris un flacon d'huile essentielle au miel, dit Edward.

Merci de m'avoir fait mon test sans subir l'humiliation au lycée, dit Bella.

Ça me fait plaisir, dit Edward en faisant un clin d'œil séducteur et en se levant. Il était assis à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle était couchée sur le dos.

_Après avoir fait ses salutations, Edward quitte la maison avant que Charlie Swan, chef de police et père protecteur, a vu le compagnon de sa fille._


	6. Chapter 6

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 6._

_Le lendemain, la journée se passe très rapidement puisque directement durant l'avant-midi, Edward sauve in extremis Bella de la collision entre elle et la vannette de Tyler Crowley. Avec son agilité et sa rapidité, Edward la pousse juste avant qu'elle se fasse frapper. La camionnette a perdu la maîtrise sur une flaque de glace. Une collision a eu lieu entre le pick-up de Bella et la vannette de Tyler. Le derrière du pick-up est beaucoup cabossé, mais il roule encore._

_Pour plus de prévention, Edward a appelé le EMT pour qu'il vienne chercher Belle pour qu'elle passe des examens. Edward a un numéro direct programmé sur son cellulaire. Il lui suffit de composer le numéro, dire son nom et son code. Edward et Bella sont absents pendant le reste de la journée. Bella a besoin de calmer la pression et Edward a besoin d'expliquer la rapidité de son geste. Le sang-froid qu'il a eu en sauvant une vie a été approuvé par ses patrons._

_L'accident a eu lieu le mardi et le reste de la semaine qui a suivi, Edward est obligé d'être distant avec Bella. Il a terminé son travail d'équipe avec Bella, mais sans le flirt comme il faisait à leur premier cours ensemble. Alice a demandé à Edward de relaxer ses ardeurs, car il va trop vite dans sa relation avec Bella. Alice a peur qu'il effraie son amie._

_Ce qu'Alice ne sait pas, c'est que Bella était déjà prête à aller plus loin avec Edward. Elle est déçue qu'il ne la regarde plus comme il faisait lors de leur travail à la bibliothèque._

_Le vendredi avant la fin de semaine, Bella perçoit dans les pensées d'Edward le pourquoi de son éloignement. Elle a vu aussi la peine qu'Edward ressent d'être obligé d'être distant. Bella est très fâchée par l'attitude de son amie. Bella avait accepté de faire du shopping à la fin des classes, mais cette fois avec enthousiasme. Quand elles arrivent chez les Masen, Bella peut enfin dire sa façon de penser._

Alice, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu dans les pensées d'Edward que tu le tiens éloigner de moi ?, dit soudain Bella. Ça ne la préoccupe pas d'être au milieu du salon et que tout le monde peut entendre la conversation.

Bella, tu es aussi télépathe ?, demande Jasper.

Oui, allez réponds, Alice, dit Bella, pressante.

Alice n'a pas eu l'idée seule. Moi aussi, j'ai pensé à ça. On trouvait qu'Edward allait trop vite entre vous deux, dit Rosalie.

Je sens déjà du désir entre vous deux et pas juste un peu, dit Jasper.

Pourquoi l'avez-vous bridé ?, demande Bella.

Parce qu'on avait peur qu'il t'effraie ?, dit Alice.

Et si je voulais aussi que ça aille aussi vite entre nous ?, dit Bella.

On est très protecteur envers notre chef. On veut que sa première fois soit unique et non ratée, dit Emmet.

Qui dit que ce n'est pas la mienne aussi ? Pourquoi notre première fois doit être réussi quand on peut recommencer après ?, dit Bella.

Toi aussi, tu es vierge ?, dit Jasper.

Oui et alors ? Pourquoi empêcher que ça arrive ? Tout le monde a vu comment il m'intéresse. Il n'est pas le seul à être tombé amoureux au premier regard. Moi aussi. Je trouve simplement ça difficile de l'admettre, dit Bella.

_Bella n'ose pas se tourner de peur de voir qu'il est présent et qu'il a tout entendu._

Tout ce que je demande, c'est d'arrêter de le brider. Il est malheureux et ça m'attriste de le voir de même. Quand j'ai vu qu'il était distant avec moi, j'ai cru un moment qu'il regrettait de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Mon don est plus volontaire que le sien. Il faut me concentrer pour entendre vraiment les pensées. Edward a l'air d'entendre tout le monde instantanément, dit Bella.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais aussi un don, dit Rosalie.

Pour revenir à Edward et moi, c'est de nous laisser libre court à nos envies. J'ai besoin de lui comme il a besoin de moi. Sur ce, je pars immédiatement à la maison, dit Bella en tournant les pieds vers la porte.

_Edward a bien entendu la conversation au complet, mais il ne s'est pas montré, car il est resté en haut des escaliers. Il se préparait pour sa rencontre pour le EMT. Il commençait à descendre les escaliers quand il a entendu la colère de Bella. Il s'est assis et a attendu la fin de la conversation en fin de montrer sa présence._

Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas, Masen ?, demande Jasper.

Oui et même plus que vous autres puisque ses pensées sont aussi clairs que ses paroles, dit Edward.

Est-ce qu'elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense ?, demande Rosalie.

Elle n'a pas pratiquement pas laissé d'informations de côté. Ce que j'ai entendu de plus est la profondeur de ses sentiments. Elle a vraiment cru que je regrettais mon geste et ça l'a blessé. Elle n'a pas omis de dire des pensées dans ses paroles, mais elle a caché sa peine par contre, dit Edward.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, demande Alice.

Moi rien, c'est à vous qu'elle a demandé d'arrêter de vous mêler de vos oignons. Sauf qu'en fin de semaine si j'ai deux minutes, je vais tenter de la voir, dit Edward.

Tu vas dormir encore en douce avec elle, je suppose, dit Alice.

_Alice partage une vision. Elle a vu Edward aller se coucher avec Bella la nuit où elle a failli être frappée. Il a dormi toute la nuit avec elle et s'est levé un peu avant l'aube._

Est-ce que ça s'est vraiment passé ?, demande Alice.

Oui, j'ai été rassuré Bella la nuit où je l'ai sauvée. Oui, c'était après que vous m'avez demandé de garder mes distances. J'ai été voir si elle était sous le choc. Elle avait l'air correcte et profondément endormie, mais elle tremblait de froid, alors j'ai été la réchauffer en étant couché sur les couvertures. Elle n'a jamais su que je suis allé, dit Edward.

_Edward Sr regarde sa femme et est surpris de ne pas la voir en colère. Leur fils a quand même découché sans avertir tout le monde._

Maman n'est pas en colère maintenant en raison qu'elle m'a pogné sur le fait. Je rentrais à 5 heures du matin dans la maison et elle était déjà debout entrain de siroter un café. J'ai expliqué ma situation et elle a très bien compris mon geste, dit Edward en suivant les pensées de son père.

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Eddy, vas-tu encore dormir en douce chez Bella en fin de semaine ?, demande Alice.

Il y a de fortes chances ce soir, car elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Alors ne demandez pas pourquoi je ne rentre pas ce soir, dit Edward.

Quand la réunion commence ?, demande Elisabeth.

Vers 19 heures et elle finit vers 23 heures. Demain, elle est de 6 heures à 20 heures, dimanche aussi, dit Edward en mettant son manteau.

_Elisabeth donne un baiser sur la joue à son fils en disant de faire attention. Il sait très bien qu'elle fait allusion à la route, mais aussi en raison qu'il va être auprès d'une fille. La fin de semaine se passe relativement de cette façon. Edward commence vraiment à être en manque quand il s'éloigne de Bella. Il a hâte de pouvoir officialiser leur relation._

_Le lundi suivant marque le point tournant envers Edward et Bella. Pendant le cours de biologie, Mike Newton ose demander à Bella devant Edward de l'accompagner au bal. Mike demande à Bella si elle pense demander à Mike d'aller au bal, mais Bella n'a qu'une personne dans la tête. Elle n'est par contre pas été capable de dire à Mike tout haut qu'elle a envie d'aller avec Edward._

_Voyant la jalousie d'Edward, Bella prend sa décision d'inviter Edward après qu'Éric Yorkie tente sa chance. Elle refuse poliment disant qu'elle hésite à y aller. Quand elle se fait appeler, elle s'arrête, car elle a entendu la voix d'Edward, mais Tyler Crowley arrive à côté d'elle. Edward change alors de direction. Bella, fâchée d'avoir perdu sa chance avec Edward, répond à Tyler plus bêtement._

_Le lendemain matin, soit le mardi, il faut beau soleil. Bella a décidé de prendre sa chance et de demander à Edward de l'accompagner au bal. Elle ne sait pas danser, mais elle a confiance à son futur partenaire. Quand elle arrive au lycée, elle voit une vision du paradis. _

_Edward est allongé sur le capot de sa Vanquish, adossé après le pare-brise. Il a les yeux fermés et fume une cigarette. Bella a eu un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle a remarqué que le Don Juan a la chemise détachée et elle peut voir comme il faut son torse. Retenant une pulsion, elle se décide à aller le voir. Bella bloque ses pensées pour ne pas qu'il remarque son arrivée puisqu'elle est la seule qu'il entend quand il fume. Elle monte sur le capot de la voiture et va donner un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Edward ouvre les yeux surpris._

C'est toi que je choisis pour aller au bal, dit Bella en prenant la cigarette allumée dans la main d'Edward.

_Bella descend maladroitement de la voiture et se dirige vers l'entrée en fumant la cigarette à Edward. Bella n'a pas le temps de rentrer dans le bâtiment qu'elle se fait appeler. Elle se tourne et c'est elle, cette fois qui est surprise. Edward la prend dans ses bras et lui donne un vrai baiser plein de pulsions. _

Si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je l'aurais fait au courant de la journée, dit Edward encore sous les effets du baiser.

_Bella et Edward se quitte difficilement et se dirigent à leur cours respectif. Ils sont tous les deux perdus dans les vapeurs du baiser. Ils ont senti tous les deux le courant passé entre eux._


	7. Chapter 7

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 7._

_Pendant toute l'avant-midi, Bella n'a souhaité qu'une seule chose. C'est de retrouver Edward à sa table habituelle. Elle s'est fait questionner par Jessica au sujet de son baiser avec Edward Masen. Il était évident dans les pensées de Jessica qu'elle était jalouse que Bella a été capable d'attirer l'attention du tombeur. Avec une insistance agaçante, Jessica a réussi à convaincre Bella de se joindre à elle pour acheter sa robe de bal. Elle a prétendu que Bella la délaisse pour être la bande à Masen. Ce qui est vrai. Mike a offensé Bella en lui demandant de sortir avec lui et en lui disant qu'elle est une fille facile en raison qu'elle a voulu inviter Masen, malgré sa réputation de tombeur._

_C'est en étant enragé qu'elle franchit la porte de la cafétéria. Elle se clame aussitôt en entendant une voix veloutée qu'elle aime tant. _*Viens manger avec moi à l'extérieur. Ça va te permettre de te calmer avant d'affronter des nouveaux les idiots qui prétendent être tes amis.*, _envoie Edward, télépathique. Elle regarde dans sa direction et il est debout, accoté à sa table. Il l'attend. Bella se prend une salade et une limonade._

_Les commérages vont bon train quand le lycée voit Bella et Edward sortir ensemble à l'extérieur. Ils s'assoient à une table de pique-nique. Edward s'allume une cigarette et la tend à Bella._

Prends des bouffées, ça va te calmer. Jasper a vu que tu es très tendue, dit Edward.

C'est moins pire depuis que j'ai entendu ta pensée. Si tu avais eu mon avant-midi, tu comprendrais mon humeur, dit Bella en fumant quelques bouffées.

J'ai tout vu en partie. J'entends tes pensées de plus en plus loin, dit Edward.

Tu m'entends même quand nous sommes dans nos maisons respectives ?, demande Bella qui a peur qu'Edward ait vu ses différentes fantaisies qu'elle a eu.

J'habite en pleine forêt, mais quand je cours le soir, ça m'est arrivé quand je suis plus proche de Forks, dit Edward en souriant.

Étant donné que je t'ai volé une cigarette ce matin et que j'ai accepté celle-ci, tu dois croire que je suis fumeuse, dit Bella.

Non, je pense que tu me l'as pris à matin seulement pour que je te suive. J'ai failli t'attraper par la taille quand j'ai vu que c'était toi, mais tu étais déjà partie quand je l'ai réalisé, dit Edward avec un sourire séducteur et la tête sur le côté.

Ça va être sûrement les seules fois où je fume, dit Bella.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en offrir d'autres. Si tu as la chance, ne commences pas ce vice. Je ne suis plus capable d'arrêter et ça fait déjà 5 ans que je fume, dit Edward en prenant la main de Bella pour récupérer la cigarette.

Quand as-tu commencé ?, demande Bella en deux chocs d'avoir senti la décharge électrique juste au toucher d'Edward.

À mes 12 ans, c'est à cette époque que mon cousin a commencé la drogue légère. J'ai voulu arrêter à 14 ans pour donner le bon exemple, mais j'ai pas été capable de toffer une semaine. Une chance par contre que je ne fume que 7 fois par jour, dit Edward en prenant une bouffée. – C'était le seul moyen de ne pas entendre aucune pensée que j'avais trouvé, dit Edward, énigmatique.

Tu parles au passé. Tu as trouvé un autre moyen, demande Bella.

Oui, le baiser que nous nous sommes donnés m'a permis de ne pas entendre aucune pensée avant le second cours, c'est pas mal plus puissant que ça, dit Edward en pointant sa cigarette.

Je suppose que tu aurais envie d'un autre, dit Bella, suggestive.

N'importe quand, dit Edward avec le regard qui allume.

_Ses yeux verts se sont mis à briller d'excitation. _

J'ai été très surprise à matin quand tu m'as rattrapé. Je pensais que tu allais me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas dit hier à Mike que je voulais aller avec toi, dit Bella.

J'ai pensé te le demander, mais j'ai écouté ma première idée, celle que j'ai eue après que je t'ai ouvert la porte lors de ta première journée. Mon coeur te voulait déjà et il ne te connaissait même pas, dit Edward avec de nouveau son regard séducteur.

_Bella a un frisson qui lui passe du cou jusqu'au bas du bas quand elle le voit regarder ses lèvres de cette façon. Elle se rappelle très bien de l'avoir croisé et elle l'avait tellement trouvé mignon qu'elle a été immédiatement gênée. Edward sourit de plus belle avec un sourire en coin quand il lit dans ses pensées. Bella réalise à ce moment qu'il a recommencé à flirter, mais cette fois, c'est encore plus évident. Soit qu'il a eu la permission de ses cousines, soit qu'il a tout entendu la conversion, ou plutôt la crise qu'elle a fait à Alice._

J'avoue, je suis coupable. J'ai tout entendu. J'étais en haut des escaliers, dit Edward en levant les mains en l'air.

Moi aussi, j'ai entendu une conversation que je n'aurais pas dû, dit Bella, gênée.

Laquelle et quand ?, dit Edward.

Celle où tu as été inquiet de ma réaction au sujet de ta peine, celle où j'ai tenté de t'envoyer un message télépathique pour la première fois, dit Bella en rougissant.

Oui, celle où j'ai fait fâcher ma mère, dit Edward.

_Bella rougit de nouveau en se rappelant des confessions d'Edward qu'elle a entendu. Bella est gênée d'aborder le sujet avec Edward, alors elle change de sujet. Avant cela, elle en profite pour prendre une gorgée de limonade. Elle avait complètement oublié de prendre son dîner._

C'est quoi les bouts que tu as entendu ce matin ?, demande Bella.

L'interrogatoire de Jessica. Nous avons surpris toute l'école avec notre baiser, dit Edward.

Me semblait que tu as entendu les pensées seulement au deuxième cours, demande Bella.

Les pensées des autres étaient inaudibles, mais les tiennes étaient parfaitement claires. Mon subconscient voulait que je garde tes pensées allumées, dit Edward.

Tu sais pourquoi j'étais en colère ce matin ?, demande Bella.

À cause de Jessica ou de Mike Newton ?, demande Edward.

Les deux. Jessica est vraiment tenace. Je ne veux pas aller à Port Angeles avec elle, mais j'ai accepté à cause que c'était la seule façon de la faire taire, dit Bella.

Tu craques sous la pression, demande Edward.

Oui, toi aussi, tu as failli craquer sur la pression hier ?, demande Bella en se rappelant dans sa tête la jointure d'Edward serré quand Mike l'a invitée au bal.

J'ai failli craquer encore aujourd'hui quand il t'a traité de fille facile, mais je me suis retenu à cause de ça, dit-il en pointant son insigne du EMT.

Tu m'as amené pour me protéger de lui ou pour le protéger de toi, demande Bella.

Les deux. Alice m'a demandé de te dire qu'on va en fin de semaine à Chicago et tu viens avec nous ?, dit Edward en roulant les yeux.

Pourquoi ?, demande Bella.

J'avais promis lors de la conversation téléphonique que j'allais avec toute la bande un jour à Chicago avec eux. J'ai un congé en fin de semaine. Alice l'a vu et m'a rappelé ma promesse. Elle a ajouté que tu dois venir puisque ça va être l'occasion de t'acheter ta robe de bal, dit Edward.

Elle aussi, elle est tenace, mais j'aime bien sa compagnie, dit Bella.

_Les deux amis mangent tous les deux leurs lunchs en silence. Edward a hâte de montrer le manoir de Chicago de ses parents. Bella se demande comment demander la permission à Charlie._

_Quand la cloche sonne pour une première fois, Bella et Edward vont à leurs cours de biologie ensembles. Bella réalise seulement après la deuxième cloche les équipements que le professeur a installés sur les tables._

Edward, faut que tu me sortes d'ici, dit Bella tout bas et en regardant de travers le début d'explications du prof.

_Edward ne fait qu'un signe de tête, mais avant même de se lever pour interrompre le prof. Ce dernier avait pris rapidement la main de Mike pour faire la démonstration de la prise de sang. Bella avait pris une bonne respiration et tente de la garder en ayant les yeux fermés. De la sueur moite commençaient à perler sur son front. Avant de la voir tomber dans les pommes, Edward met ses bras autour d'elle._

Bella, accroche-toi à moi…. Monsieur, puis-je aller porter immédiatement Bella à l'infirmerie ? Nous avons déjà fait nos tests. Ils sont dans notre travail d'équipe, dit Edward en prenant Bella dans ses bras. Edward ne la trouve pas du tout lourde.

_Voyant le teint verdâtre de Bella, le professeur accepte la demande d'Edward. Rendue à l'extérieur de la classe, Bella commence déjà à relaxer. Elle peut sentir le miel dans l'odeur naturel d'Edward et ça la détend immédiatement. Edward la porte galamment et avec plaisir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand il la dépose sur la civière, Bella ne veut pas le lâcher._

_Mike arrive avec un autre élève et tente d'inviter Bella à la rencontre près de la réserve. Bella dit qu'elle va y être déjà présente puisque son père a promis un vendredi de pêche avec son meilleur ami. Bella avait promis de l'accompagner._

_Après le départ de Mike et l'invitation de Bella, Edward lui répond qu'il ignore son horaire de vendredi soir, mais qu'il va peut-être y être s'il ne finit pas trop tard._

_Edward convainc la secrétaire de laisser partir Bella plus tôt pour qu'elle se repose. Il la dépose chez elle à bord de sa Vanquish. Jessica a appelé durant la soirée pour dire que le magasinage a été remis au lendemain puisque Mike a invité Jessica à dîner._


	8. Chapter 8

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 8._

_Durant tout l'avant-midi du lendemain, Bella Swan cherche partout Edward, mais il est bel et bien absent. Sur l'heure du midi, le désespoir s'approche, mais Alice vient la chercher avant qu'elle se rejoigne Jessica et les autres. Bella la suit malgré le fait que l'homme qu'elle veut voir n'est pas là._

Edward t'a dit au sujet du weekend prochain, demande Emmet.

Oui, j'ai demandé à mon père hier soir et il est d'accord, dit Bella, encore surprise de la réaction de son père.

On va partir très de bonnes heures samedi matin pour être arrivés à Chicago avant que les magasins ouvrent leurs portes, dit Rosalie.

C'est moi qui conduis, alors on va partir vers 6 heures, dit Jasper.

Pourquoi pas Edward, c'est lui qui connait la ville mieux que nous, demande Alice.

Don Juan monte peut-être sa voiture à 240 km/heure, mais pas mon Jeep. Don Juan conduit trop vite, dit Emmet.

_Même si Bella est assise à la table, elle vérifie quand même si Edward entre dans la cafétéria. Elle a besoin de le revoir pour être contente de sa journée._

Arrête de le chercher. Il ne va pas être là de la journée, dit Alice.

Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu ne le me l'as pas dit avant, dit Bella, triste.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ta réaction. Pour que tu cesses de croire aux rumeurs, je vais te révéler où il est. Edward passe déjà des examens de connaissances pour le EMT et il va avoir sa réunion aujourd'hui au lieu d'en fin de semaine, dit Alice.

Carlisle a dit sa tante Béatrice et son oncle David viennent demain matin, dit Emmet.

Oui, ils doivent dévoiler le testament de leur fils en compagnie d'Edward. Ils vont le faire demain matin. Une chance que nous avons un congé sinon Edward ne sera pas encore là demain non plus. J'en connais une qui serait déçue, dit Alice en donnant un coup de coupe à son amie.

_Bella pense vaguement à la sortie de pêche de son père dans la réserve. Elle va devoir se tenir encore avec les adolescents de la réserve. Alice voulait demander comment Bella s'est attachée à Edward quand le prof de math vient porter une enveloppe adressée au nom d'Edward._

Mlle Alice Brandon, veuillez donner cette enveloppe à votre cousin, Edward Masen Jr. Ce sont les exercices de la 4e étape. Le résultat de son examen final de la 3e étape et sa note de la 3e sont inscrits de façon détaillé sur l'enveloppe, dit le professeur en tournant le dos.

_Tous les 5 amis sont trop fouines d'attendre le principal intéressé et regardent le résultat. Ils ne sont pas surpris de voir tous des 100% écrits._

Si j'ai bien compris le raisonnement d'Edward, il a l'intention de finir son année scolaire plus tôt que les autres ?, demande Emmet.

Il l'a déjà fait. Il a fait sa première fois Freshman en France lors de son immersion en langue seconde en 4 mois seulement, de janvier à avril, dit Rosalie.

Sa première fois ? demande Jasper.

Edward a fait Freshman #1 en France, mais le lycée de Forks a cru qu'il avait échoué, alors ils l'ont recalé en Freshman une seconde fois quand il a déménagé ici. Ils n'ont pas voulu faire appel à un traducteur pour lire le document écrit en français, dit Alice.

C'est choquant, ça, dit Emmet.

Forks High a refusé qu'il condense Freshman et Soromore dans la même année. Il aurait pu accélérer ses cours en Junior, mais à cause de son cours par correspondance de médecine de base, il n'a pas eu le temps. Pour son année Senior, il a l'intention de la faire rapide. C'est à cause du recalage qu'il va finir le secondaire à 19 ans au lieu de 18 ans, dit Rosalie.

_Bella n'a plus de chance de partager un cours avec Edward l'an prochain. Emmet est déçu d'être en Senior sinon Edward pourrait lui fournir des résultats d'examen. Alice refuse de tricher de cette façon, même si elle est le même niveau que son cousin._

Bella, je sais que tu vas à Port Angeles à soir, mais attends-nous avant de choisir ta robe de bal. Je sais parfaitement le modèle qu'il te faut et la boutique n'est qu'à Chicago, dit Alice.

Je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit. Si Jessica parle encore contre Edward, je pars de mon côté, dit Bella.

_Bella entend vaguement la suite de la conversation. Alice avait demandé à son cousin si Edward avait toujours son cellulaire sur lui, même pendant une rencontre. Bella souhaite grandement qu'Edward se libère pour venir la chercher à la réserve. Elle ne veut pas voir les lycéens._

_Après la fin des cours que Bella n'espérait plus, la fille du shérif va porter son pick-up chez elle. Jessica, la commère, est seulement accompagnée d'Angela Webber, une fille sympathique. Lauren Mallaury est absente, ce qui soulage Bella puisque cette fille est pire que Jessica. Bella avait souhaité que Jessica annule encore leur projet, mais elle n'a pas eu de chance._

_Il y a qu'un magasin de robe à Robe à Port Angeles, alors Bella croyait qu'elle allait être capable d'endurer les placotages de Jessica, mais après 6 différentes robes que Jessica a essayées, Bella n'en pouvait plus. Jessica doute toujours des conseils de Bella. Jessica pense toujours négativement à son sujet. Le pire est que Jessica veut tenter de séduire Edward pendant la soirée pour le voler à Bella et lui causer du chagrin._

_Bella a prétendu qu'elle se sentait étouffer à l'intérieur du magasin et elle a besoin de prendre l'air. Angela s'est vraiment inquiéter à son sujet tandis que Jessica s'en foutait carrément. Bella a voulu aller à une librairie, mais elle s'est perdue. Elle s'est retrouvée dans une sombre ruelle. 4 hommes l'ont interceptée et Bella a bien vu leurs intentions mauvaises dans leurs pensées._

_Ils l'ont entourée. Avant que lui en fasse d'elle tente de toucher le visage de Bella, il se retrouve sur le dos le visage couvert de sang en raison de son nez cassé. Edward Masen était déjà sur ses pieds avec le regard menaçant. Il avait sauté sur le type en lui administrant un bon coup dans le visage._

_Ceux qui étaient sur le côté de Bella changent de position pour affronter Edward. Ils tentent de l'attaquer en même temps, mais avec deux ou trois coups de karaté, les deux gars se retrouvent aussi le nez en sang. Celui qui était resté en arrière de Bella pousse cette dernière qui tombe par terre et sort un couteau dans son dos. Il tente de blesser Edward, mais l'apprenti EMT est trop rapide et le désarme facilement en lui administrant un bon crochet sur la mâchoire de l'attaquant._

_Edward aide ensuite Bella à se relever. Sous le choc, elle se blottit dans ses bras en tremblant et en sanglotant. Attendant qu'elle se calme et avant que les agresseurs tentent de s'échapper, Edward appelle le EMT sur son cellulaire._

Edward Masen, 1608, s'il vous plaît, envoyez une équipe policière ramassée 4 hommes blessés. Je viens d'empêcher une agression et j'ai dû me défendre. Je m'occupe de la victime et avertissez la police que je vais faire une déposition anonyme plus tard, dit Edward en fermant le téléphone après avoir indiqué les directions pour la police.

_Voyant que les jambes de Bella peuvent la lâcher à tout moment, Edward prend la femme de sa vie dans ses bras et l'amène à sa Vanquish qui est stationnée plus loin. Tout en s'assoyant derrière le volant, Edward tente désespérément de se calmer. Il était vraiment prêt à les tuer. Il n'a pas du tout aimé voir ce les gars voulaient faire à Bella._

_Voyant qu'Edward était vraiment prêt à piquer une crise de nerfs, Bella se rappelle de son baiser qu'elle a partagé avec Edward. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait cessé d'entendre les pensées pendant un bon 45 minutes. Bella prend son courage qui lui reste et va donner un baiser à Edward. Pas un bec rapide comme elle lui avait donné avant de se sauver, mais un vrai baiser comme il lui avait donné quand il l'a retrouvée. Le baiser est plein de pulsions et Bella a dû se contrôler pour ne pas céder à ses envies._

_Encore dans les vapeurs du baiser, Bella a vu immédiatement que l'homme de sa vie s'est calmé et il l'a remercié du regard avec ses yeux verts brillants._

_Bella a demandé de rejoindre Jessica et Angela de peur qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle, mais rendue au restaurant, Bella vit une déception. Bella a vu dans les pensées d'Angela qu'elle seule voulait aller chercher Bella. Jessica avait l'intention de la laisser seule à Port Angeles._

_Après avoir fait accroire qu'elle était naïve au sujet des bonnes intentions de Jessica, Bella laisse Angela partir avec la commère. L'école n'a pas fini de commérer puisque Jessica a vu Edward au côté de Bella et qu'il l'a invitée à dîner._

_Dans le restaurant, la Bella Italia, la serveuse tente de draguer Edward, mais elle tombe sur un chou blanc puisqu'il roule des yeux au lieu de la regarder. Il n'a que des yeux pour Bella. _

Pourquoi es-tu à Port Angeles ?, demande Bella.

Ma réunion est terminée, il y a une heure. Crois-le ou non, mais j'avais l'intuition que quelque chose t'allait t'arriver ce soir, alors je voulais être sûre d'être proche de toi, dit Edward.

Tu as souvent des intuitions qui arrivent ?, demande Bella.

Quelques fois, mais ça fait déjà deux fois que je sentais que quelque chose qui allait t'arriver, dit Edward.

Tu avais eu l'intuition juste avant la collision avec Tyler ?, demande Bella.

Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Comme ce soir, je ne savais pas quoi exactement ce qu'il allait t'arriver, dit Edward.

De toute façon, il m'est arrivé deux choses. Premièrement, je me suis perdue, deuxièmement, j'ai rencontré des mauvaises personnes, dit Bella.

Pourquoi étais-tu à la noirceur à l'extérieur, demande Edward.

J'étais tannée de Jessica. Ses pensées sont mesquines, dit Bella.

J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure, dit Edward.

Le baiser n'a pas marché comme je pensais que ça allait marcher, dit Bella, déçue.

Au contraire, je suis encore sous les effets, dit Edward en prenant la main de Bella, reconnaissant.

Tu n'étais plus supposé être capable d'entendre des pensées, dit Bella en tentant d'expliquer son point de vue.

Le baiser me permet d'avoir la télépathie à ta manière et non à la mienne. Tu peux sélectionner toi-même les pensées que tu veux entendre, dit Edward.

Quand j'autorise à lire dans la tête de quelqu'un, ça ne se ferme plus par la suite. C'est pour cela que je lis toujours malgré moi Jessica, dit Bella.

J'entends tout le monde en même temps, c'est pour cela que je ne mange pratiquement pas le midi. Ça me donne des nausées impossibles, dit Edward.

J'ignorais qu'il avait des variances dans les dons, dit Bella.

Les variances sont infimes, mais sont présentes. Je connais deux médiums et elles n'ont pas la même variance. Alice voit l'avenir. Si elle veut voir le moment présent, elle peut le voir, mais avec 15 minutes toujours d'avances. L'autre médium ne voit que le présent, pas l'avenir. Elle me dit des choses qu'elle a vues et elle l'a tout vu en temps réel, dit Edward en se secouant la tête pour une ancienne vision qu'il avait vu.

Tu n'aimes pas que l'autre fille est médium ?, demande Bella.

Ce n'est qu'une enfant de 3 ans et elle a vu la façon que son père biologique s'est suicidé, dit Edward.

_Bella reste bouche-bée en attendant les affirmations d'Edward. Elle ignorait que l'autre médium est aussi jeune. Bella aurait restée traumatisé si elle aurait vu quoi que ce soit quand elle était jeune._

Elle assimile un peu trop bien ce qu'elle voit, dit Edward en suivant les pensées de Bella.

Merci de m'avoir sauvé, je n'avais pas eu encore le temps de te remercier, dit Bella.

Je ne me serais jamais pardonné si j'avais arrivé en retard, dit Edward.

_Après leur repas en tête-à tête, Edward va au poste de police remplir sa déposition pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé Pendant ce temps, Bella qui ne voulait pas témoigner, s'est endormie sur le siège passager dans la voiture d'Edward. _

_Edward va ensuite porter Bella chez elle qui s'était réveillée juste avant. Il lui promet de l'appeler demain s'il ne peut pas se libérer. Il va ensuite expliquer à Alice pourquoi il n'a pas répondu à son cellulaire. Alice avait la vision de l'agression et avait tenté d'appeler Edward, mais son cousin était déjà prêt de Bella au moment de l'appel. Il n'avait pensé seulement à la sécurité de Bella._

_Comme le soir de la collision, Edward pénètre en douce dans la chambre de Bella et s'endort avec elle dans ses bras. Edward n'a pas besoin de dormir longtemps et il se réveille toujours de bonne heure, alors il part toujours avant que le chef Swan ne se réveille._


	9. Chapter 9

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

Partie 9

_Le lendemain, Bella se retrouve à La Push avec Jacob Black, un ami d'enfance. Son père avait pris un congé pour cette partie de pèche avec son meilleur ami, Billy Black, le père de Jacob._

_C'est avec réticence qu'elle suit Jacob, Sam et Embry, deux autres gars de la réserve pour rencontrer les lycéens de Forks. Mike est content de voir Bella. Malgré les refus de Bella, Mike n'a pas encore vu que Bella n'est pas du tout intéressé. Angela est rassurée de voir Bella en forme. Angela l'a trouvée plutôt blême hier soir. Quand Jessica arrive à côté de Bella, cette dernière se doutait qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire. C'est une des raisons de pourquoi elle ne voulait les rencontrer aujourd'hui._

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?, demande Jessica.

Pas grand-chose, dit Bella qui n'a pas envie de dévoiler à tout le monde l'incident qui lui est arrivé.

Oh que non, ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi. Tu es partie vers 17 heures seule et tu es revenue vers 19 heures en compagnie de Sexy Edward Masen, dit Jessica.

_Jessica fantasme sur Edward, ce que Bella n'apprécie pas du tout. Bella souhaitais être la seule qui a des fantaisies au sujet de son coup de foudre. En entendant le nom du tombeur, tous les lycéens ont arrêté de parler et se sont tournés vers Bella._

Après avoir quitté la boutique, j'ai voulu aller à une librairie, mais je me suis égarée. J'ai tenté de retrouver mon chemin, mais j'ai arrivé face à face avec des inconnus. Edward Masen est arrivé juste à temps pour me sauver, dit Bella.

Il va se tanner rapidement de toi s'il doit toujours te sauver. À moins que ça soit ça qui l'allume, dit Lauren en planifiant dans sa tête de se faire expressément en danger pour vérifier si Edward va la sauver.

Il m'a invité au restaurant pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas été trop choquée. Il a rempli sa déposition à la police puisqu'il a fait arrêter les inconnus. Il m'a reconduit chez moi et c'est tout, dit Bella.

_Bella entend vaguement parler que l'incident a été reporté dans les journaux. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées, car elle se rappelle de l'intensité de son baiser qu'elle a partagé avec Edward._

_Ce n'était que leurs deuxièmes baisers, mais il est évident que s'ils avaient écouté leurs pulsions, ils auraient fait l'amour dans le parking pour la première fois. Edward avait les yeux verts brillants de désirs après le baiser. C'est la première fois que Bella ressent du désir physiquement pour quelqu'un et qu'elle a vraiment envie d'aller plus loin._

_Bella revient à elle quand elle entend parler contre Edward. Elle trouve vraiment choquant que son âme-sœur se fasse autant parler contre lui. _

Je suis sûre qu'il ne fait même pas parti du EMT. Ce n'est qu'une chemise acheté dans une boutique qu'il porte pendant les cours. Il doit avoir une amante à Seattle, dit Lauren.

Il n'a même pas son cours de secouristes. Après deux mois, il ne venait même plus. Il doit avoir échoué le RCR, dit Mike Newton.

_Bella voit clairement la jalousie de Mike dans ses pensées. Il a dit qu'Edward a échoué, mais en réalité, c'est lui. Il veut impressionner Jessica._

Si j'ai échoué, alors pourquoi j'ai ça sur moi, dit la voix veloutée d'Edward qui arrive par en arrière. Il place une carte de la Croix-Rouge disant qu'Edward est un secouriste mentionné sous le nez de Mike. – Si tu as ta carte, montres la moi, ajoute Edward en défi.

Je n'ai pas mon porte-monnaie sur moi, dit Mike pour se défendre.

Tu conduis sans permis. Intéressant. Tu ne veux pas montrer ta carte, car tu n'en as pas. C'est toi qui a échoué le RCR par manque de sang froid. Emmet a suivi le cours en même temps que toi. J'ai fini plus tôt, car j'assimile plus vite les informations que tout le monde, dit Edward.

_Mike s'est fait vraiment joué dans son propre jeu et il ne sait plus quoi rajouter. Jessica et Lauren sont vertes de jalousie quand Edward place ses bras autour de la taille de Bella et lui donne un baiser sur la joue. Bella frissonne et rougit par le contact intime d'Edward. Ça n'aide pas du tout ses pensées perverses qu'elle ait eues plus tôt._

Salut, love, je t'ai manqué ?, murmure Edward dans son oreille.

Oh Edward, tu es venu !, dit Bella en se tournant vivement dans les bras d'Edward pour le serrer à son tour.

Je t'avais dit que j'allais t'appeler, mais le notaire est arrivé de bonne heure, donc ça m'a permis de pouvoir venir te voir plus tôt, dit Edward.

_Quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Bella reste gênée que son père la voit dans une accolade passionnée dans les bras d'un homme._

Papa, c'est Edward Masen, dit Bella, rouge de gêne.

Bonjour, chef Swan, dit Edward, poliment. Il se touche précipitamment une oreille pour écouter le message dans l'oreillette qu'il a dans l'oreille gauche. – Désolé, je vérifiais si l'accident était proche, dit Edward.

Tu n'es pas en congé toute la fin de semaine, demande Bella.

S'ils ont besoin de moi, ils vont m'appeler. J'ai mon uniforme dans l'auto et je porte constamment l'oreillette, c'est plus pratique qu'une radio, dit Edward en se tournant la tête pour montrer le mécanisme qu'il possède dans l'oreille.

Edward, je tiens à te remercier. J'ai vu l'article dans le journal de ce matin et je doute que l'aimant à problèmes ici présente est la victime et tu es le sauveteur, dit le chef en regardant sa fille et Edward.

J'ai failli être en retard et je n'aurais pas dû blesser les attaquants, dit Edward, repentant.

C'était pour défendre toi et Bella, alors c'est légitime, dit le chef de police.

Non, utilisez mes coups de karaté auraient pu leur être fatals. J'ai les poings mortels et quand je suis en colère, je contrôle mal ma force. Leurs nez ou mâchoires n'auraient pas dû être cassés, dit Edward.

Au moins, tu n'as rien. J'en connais une qui s'est cassée elle-même une main en voulant sacrer une volée à quelqu'un d'autres, dit Charlie en riant.

Ah oui, je me rappelle, ça ne m'a même pas fait mal, dit Jacob en se mêlant dans la partie.

Jacob a voulu me donner un baiser et j'ai paniqué. J'ai tenté de le frapper pour me défendre. Tu connais le résultat, dit Bella, rouge de gêne. Edward se contente de rouler les yeux, découragé que Bella soit aussi maladroite.

Edward, je te remercie de nouveau. Grâce à toi, ma fille est ici, dit Charlie.

Ça me fait plaisir, chef Swan, dit Edward, humblement.

Ça fait déjà deux fois si je me rappelle. C'est toi qui l'as sauvé de Tyler Crowley, dit Charlie en regardant froidement le fautif.

Oui, c'est moi. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, dit Edward, tout aussi humble.

Papa, je vais dormir chez Edward ce soir, car nous partons de bonnes heures pour Chicago demain matin, demande Bella.

Avec un avocat, un docteur, un apprenti EMT, je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles en sachant que tu es en sécurité, dit Charlie.

Merci, papa, dit Bella en faisant une accolade à son père.

_Edward demande la permission de partir immédiatement en compagnie de Bella, car il voulait lui montrer un endroit secret et il veut revenir avant la tombée du jour. _

_Bella était prête à suivre partout Edward, mais le voir s'avancer plus profondément dans la forêt ne la rassure pas du tout. Bella sait très bien qu'elle est très maladroite. Edward la rassure en lui décrivant la beauté de leur destination._

_Pendant le trajet, Edward tient Bella par la main pour l'aider à passer les branches et les troncs d'arbres qui peuvent lui barrer les pieds. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se blesse de nouveau les mains. Edward fait un interrogatoire pour connaître Bella. Il répondu aussi aux questions quand Belle lui demande._

_Bella a de la difficulté à répondre aux questions en raison qu'elle se tourne toujours vers lui pour répondre. Avec sa chemise blanche à moitié détachée, ça n'aide pas du tout Bella, qui a de plus en plus idées de travers, sachant qu'elle est seule avec Edward._

C'est quoi ta date d'anniversaire, demande Edward.

13 septembre et toi, demande Bella.

20 juin, répond Edward.

C'est pour que cela qu'Alice dit que tu vas finir l'année Senior à 19 ans, dit Bella.

Peut-être pas, j'ai l'intention de finir cette année-là plus rapidement que celle qu'on fait, dit Edward.

Alice m'en a parlé vaguement, mais tu m'expliqueras comment tu fais, dit Bella.

D'accord, je vais te le montrer ce soir. C'est quoi ta pierre précieuse préférée, demande Edward en reprenant son questionnaire.

Émeraude, dit Bella en rougissant.

_Edward s'arrête et touche la joue de Bella. Cette dernière ferme les yeux et savoure la caresse d'Edward._

Pourquoi ce rose sur tes joues ? demande Edward.

C'est la couleur de tes yeux, dit Bella.

_Edward remarque la fascination qu'elle a pour lui. Il a aussi remarqué comment son cœur s'emporte quand il la frôle ou la touche. Ses yeux bruns brillent d'excitation quand elle le déshabille du regard._

Ne sois pas gênée, Isabella, moi aussi, je remarque tous les moindres détails à ton sujet, dit Edward en regardant les lèvres de Bella qui le tente vraiment.

_Les confidences vont bon train quand ils arrivent dans une petite clairière circulaire reculée de tous. Il y a pleins de fleurs multicolores et un faible éclairage parvient à travers le feuillage léger._


	10. Chapter 10

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 10._

_Bella remarque immédiatement un panier de pique-nique et une couverture. Bella était entrain d'imaginer Edward qui l'embrassait tout en étant couché sur elle. Edward se racle la gorge pour la sortie de son fantasme. Les yeux verts d'Edward qui brillent de milles feux indiquent qu'il a très bien vu la fantaisie de Bella et qu'il a aussi envie qu'elle._

J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire un pique-nique, dit Edward, gêné.

D'accord, dit Bella en étant émerveillée par l'endroit.

_Edward étend la couverture qu'il avait amenée avec le panier avant d'aller rejoindre Bella à La Push. Bella se couche sur le côté tandis qu'Edward s'installe à ses côtés. Le panier est dans son dos._

Quand as-tu découvert ce coin de paradis ?, demande Bella.

Tu sais que je cours tous les soirs. C'était lors d'une de mes premières courses à Forks que je suis arrivé ici. Personne ne connaît l'existence de cet endroit. Tu es la première à qui je le montre et partage, dit Edward.

J'en suis honoré, dit Bella.

_Edward avait amené des crudités et des fruits dans son panier. Il ne voulait pas amener trop de stocks. Ils mangent en silence tout en admirant le paysage. Bella ne croyait qu'un paradis terrestre existait dans sa ville. Tout est parfait pour Belle. Elle est dans un endroit de rêve avec un homme sublime. Ils sont tous les deux seuls. Edward s'assoit et se passe une main dans ses cheveux, signe montrant sa nervosité._

Isabella, j'avais une raison pour t'amener ici, dit Edward en se décidant à dire ses pensées.

C'est quoi la raison ?, demande Bella.

Je voulais être seul avec toi quand je voulais te le demander, dit Edward, nerveux.

Me demander quoi ?, demande Bella, craintive.

Isabella Swan, acceptes-tu d'être ma petite amie ? Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne peux plus être séparé de toi, dit Edward.

Edward Masen, oui, j'accepte d'être ta petite amie. J'avais tellement hâte que tu me le demandes. Je suis amoureuse aussi de toi. Le coup de foudre s'est produit lors de notre première rencontre, dit Bella.

Moi aussi, depuis la première fois où j'ai croisé ton regard. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et j'étais un peu craintif, dit Edward en se détournant le regard.

Edward, tu es mon premier amoureux aussi, tu sais, dit Bella en prenant son menton pour qu'il la regarde.

_Toutes les craintes qu'Edward avait s'envolent quand il vit le regard amoureux de sa première petite amie. Il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser officiellement._

_Un long baiser de désir suit et Bella se retrouve couchée en dessous d'Edward. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent et qu'ils laissent aller leurs envies. Avant de s'aventurer plus loin dans ses caresses, Edward la regarde pour avoir la permission._

Edward, tu as vu dans mes pensées comment j'ai envie de toi. Je rêve à ce moment depuis notre première rencontre pratiquement tous les soirs, dit Bella en tentant d'entraîner la tête d'Edward pour qu'ils s'embrassent de nouveau.

Moi aussi, j'ai vraiment de toi depuis notre rencontre, mais je voulais être sûr que c'était que tu voulais et que je n'avais aucunes arrière-pensées en t'amenant ici. Je voulais simplement te demander d'être ma copine, dit Edward, résistant au baiser.

Edward, j'ai des pensées obscènes depuis notre baiser hier. J'ai eu une pensée juste avant que tu m'as pris dans tes bras tout à l'heure. Quand nous avons pénétré dans la clairière, j'ai pensé immédiatement à notre première fois. Allez cesse de nous interrompre et laisse-toi aller, dit Bella en tentant de nouveau d'embrasser Edward.

_Bella a besoin de sentir les lèvres de son amoureux sur les siennes. Cette fois, Edward ne se fait pas prier. Il embrasse sa promise avec tout l'amour qu'il porte pour elle. N'écoutant plus que son corps, Edward se laisser aller dans ses caresses. La respiration de Bella devient très vite saccadée quand Edward met une main dans son gilet et touche son dos. Edward a la main chaude, mais réussit à faire passer des frissons à Bella en touchant le bas du dos. Edward continue d'embrasser passionnément Bella, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de souffle tous les deux._

_Le cœur de Bella s'emporte quand elle sent les lèvres d'Edward où son oreille et dans son cou. Un frisson exquis lui parcoure l'équine dorsale quand elle sent les doigts lui effleurer le côté des seins. Réouvrant ses yeux, Bella finit de détacher la chemise d'Edward et lui enlève sur le dos. Bella trouvait vraiment Edward sexy Edward avec sa chemise du EMT détachée, mais le voir torse nu réellement bat tous ses fantasmes. Edward est magnifiquement découpé grâce à son entraînement. _

_Voyant que Bella a l'esprit occupé à admirer son torse, Edward se colle contre Bella et la prend dans ses bras. Il glisse ses mains dans son gilet et lui dégrafe son soutien-gorge. Il lui enlève sur le corps en même temps que son gilet. Il lui a enlevé avec telle lenteur que Bella a senti a senti comme il faut monter le gilet puisque les doigts d'Edward ont effleuré les côtés._

_Bella frissonne à cause d'un vent léger sur sa peau dénudée et rougit de timidité en se sachant exposer au regard d'Edward. Son amoureux lui murmure à l'oreille combien il la trouve belle. Bella veut fondre de plaisir quand il lui embrasse la poitrine. Des nouvelles sensations parcourent le corps de Bella qui lui fait cambrer le dos._

_Malgré que sa première fois qu'il a un contact intime avec une femme, Edward sait comment faire plaisir à sa promise. C'est avec un regard hésitant qu'Edward soulève les hanches de Bella pour terminer de la déshabiller. Edward a le regard gourmant quand il regarde Bella dans toute sa nudité._

_Avec ses doigts de pianiste, Edward réussit à emporter Bella au nirvana dans ses caresses intimes. Il a eu l'audace de goûter à son nectar de plaisir. Bella a crié le nom d'Edward très fort quand elle a senti son plaisir ultime._

_Ne pouvant plus attendre, Bella dénude Edward et se mort la lèvre inférieure en voyant son amoureux dans toute sa splendeur pour la première fois. Bella voulait tenter de la caresser pour lui remercier de ses traitements de faveurs, mais Edward l'en empêche, car il sait qu'il ne va pas être capable de tenir longtemps. Enfilant une protection, Edward a pu goûter au plaisir de la chair. Bella a eu un peu de sensibilité au départ, mais le plaisir a vite pris le dessus._

_Pour une première expérience dont Edward était craintif, il l'a bien aimé. Il a été capable d'amener sa copine à l'extase quelques fois, mais c'est en simultané avec elle qu'il a pu savoir c'est quoi le vrai plaisir._

_Après leur première fois, restés dénudés, ils s'enlacent dans la clairière contents de s'être donnés à l'autre sans craintes. Ils ne se sont pas du tout déçus et ils ont déjà hâte de recommencer. Edward a par contre demandé de ne pas le faire dans la maison de leurs parents. Bella est d'accord, car elle a bien trop peur de se faire attraper sur le fait par son père._


	11. Chapter 11

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 11_

_Un peu avant l'heure du souper, ils retournent chez Edward. Ils ont dû refaire le chemin inverse pour retourner à la Vanquish. Edward dit que c'est moins loin de leur côté pour arriver chez lui, mais il ne veut pas laisser sa voiture à l'endroit où elle est. Edward reste à l'extérieur quelques minutes pour griller une cigarette. Quand il était dans la clairière avec Bella, il n'a pas du tout pensé à son vice. C'est quand il est arrivé devant la demeure qu'il a eu l'envie d'en fumer une en raison des futures pensées de ses amis. Edward croit que Bella est le remplacement de sa nicotine. S'il doit embrasser Bella 20 fois par jour pour ne pas fumer, ça ne lui dérange pas du tout._

_Quand il rentre dans la maison, il prend une assiette de lasagne, son met préféré et va vers son piano. Depuis qu'il a dormi la première fois avec Bella, une douce mélodie lui est apparue dans l'esprit. Il l'a composé en une soirée et il souhaite montrer le résultat à Isabella. Il va devoir par contre lui expliquer d'où vient l'inspiration._

*Montres-lui mon cadeau de noce,*, pense Esmé quand elle voit Edward s'assoir au piano.

_Edward joue volontiers la composition qu'il a écrit, il y a un an et qu'il a donné en cadeau à Carlisle et Esmé._

Wow, c'est joli, dit Bella en arrivant derrière lui. Elle lui met les mains sur ses épaules.

C'est le cadeau d'Edward pour notre mariage, dit Esmé, toujours émue.

J'ignorais que tu composais. Je t'ai entendu jouer deux fois pendant que tu cherchais à être distant. La première fois, j'ai reconnu 'Clair de Lune' de Debussy, mon classique préféré et la deuxième fois, je n'ai pas été capable de l'identifier, dit Bella.

_Au lieu que Bella rougisse, c'est Edward qui a les joues qui se colorent._

Ça c'est une première. Don Juan qui se fait attraper sur le fait et qui rougit, dit Rosalie en riant.

Je le savais qu'elle allait le pogner sur le fait, à moins que ça soit son père, dit Emmet.

C'est pas du ça que je parlais, dit Rosalie.

_Au lieu de rougir, cette fois, Edward lance un regard assassin à son ami. Il a envi de lui sacré un de ses volées._

Ne regarde-moi pas de même. Vous sortez ensembles maintenant, alors tu vas devoir lui dire tous tes secrets, dit Emmet.

Emmet, j'ai vu qu'il commençait à aller plus loin. Ils peuvent être seulement amants, dit Alice.

Je n'aurais pas voulu être seulement son amante. Je le voulais au complet et non en partie. Je suis trop jalouse pour le partager, dit Bella en rougissant et en se collant contre Edward. Ce dernier a dû se fermer les yeux pour chasser sa pulsion qui revient.

Je le savais qu'ils allaient sortir ensembles, mais pas qu'ils allaient succomber immédiatement, dit Alice.

Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?, dit Edward reprenant ses esprits et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Je vous ai vu piqueniquer et vous embrassez assez langoureusement. J'ai conclu que mon très cher cousin ne peut plus porter le surnom de puceau, dit Alice.

Et tu as eu la brillante idée de le dire aux deux zigotos, dit Edward en pointant Emmet et Jasper.

Mêles-moi pas la dedans. J'ai senti le désir assouvi quand vous avez pénétré dans la cours, dit Jasper.

_Bella regarde Jasper perplexe, car elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre._

Moi aussi, j'ai un don. Je suis empathique. Je sens et modifie les sentiments des autres. Quand tu as collé Edward en disant le vouloir en entier, j'ai senti du désir entre vous deux, dit Jasper en faisant rougir Bella qui se cache le visage dans le dos d'Edward.

_Emmet sacre une bonne claque dans le dos d'Edward, mais l'apprenti EMT ne réagit pas en raison qu'il écoutait une communication du EMT dans son oreille._

Oh que non, McCarty, je ne te raconterai pas ma première fois, dit soudain Edward.

Pourquoi ?, demande Alice.

Pourquoi ça pris 3 fois que je te le demande avant que tu réagisses ? Tu es plus vite d'habitude, dit Emmet.

Il y a eu un accrochage entre un orignal et un camionneur. Une voiture qui arrivait trop vite a rentré dans le derrière de la semi-remorque. J'attendais pour vérifier l'endroit et si je devais m'y rendre, dit Edward.

Et puis ?, demande Carlisle.

C'est dans le chemin forestier de l'autre côté de la ville, alors le temps que je me rende, je vais être en retard, dit Edward.

Edward, quand nous avons…., commence Bella, mais elle s'interrompt par un rougissement.

J'ai perdu le signal un peu avant la clairière, love. Le EMT était au courant de ma destination, alors ils n'ont pas cherché à me joindre, dit Edward en répondant aux pensées de Bella.

Mais avec moi comme aimant à problèmes, tu n'as pas eu peur de ne pas pouvoir joindre personne, dit Bella.

Bella, j'ai un cours de secouriste, alors avant d'appeler l'aide, je suis amplement capable de me débrouiller et devine pourquoi je porte des cargos ?, dit Edward.

Pour être à l'aise, dit Bella en souriant.

Non, parce qu'il a des poches en masse. J'avais pratiquement une trousse de secours sur moi. Avec toi, je n'aimais mieux pas prendre de risques, dit Edward en se roulant ses yeux.

C'est vrai que tu as vu les rapports du EMT à mon sujet, dit Bella en rougissant.

30 fois que le EMT est allée chez vous à Phoenix, dit Edward, découragé.

Enlève 10 fois pour quand ma mère a appelé le EMT en raison que je me suis évanouie pendant mes règles. C'était avant que je pense au pince-nez et ma mère n'a pas du tout de sang-froid, alors elle panique immédiatement, dit Bella, gênée

Il reste quand même 20 divers accidents mineurs, dit Edward, découragé.

_Elisabeth Masen était dans le salon et écoutait la discussion entre son fils unique, sa nouvelle copine et ses amis. Elle n'a pas toujours compris le rougissement d'Edward tout à l'heure. Elle a très bien saisi la colère d'Edward à son ami puisque Bella ignore qu'Edward dormait souvent chez elle. Elisabeth devrait être en colère contre son fils unique d'être entré en douce dans la chambre d'une jeune femme, mais c'est pratiquement impossible de ne pas voir leurs attachements. Ces deux-là sont fait pour être ensembles. _

Maman, est-ce que tu as oublié que je ne suis plus le seul télépathe, dit Edward.

Oups, je m'excuse, Ed, dit Elisabeth.

De toute façon, Bella se posait la question bien avant toi, dit Edward en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bronze. Ce geste l'aide souvent à réfléchir.

Si je peux donner un conseil, dis-lui la vérité, dit Elisabeth.

J'en avais l'idée. Je ne sais pas où commencer, dit Edward.

Pendant qu'il réfléchit et ça peut prendre du temps, planifions notre magasinage de demain, dit Alice.

_Jasper et Emmet grognent en raison qu'ils ne veulent pas magasiner avec leurs blondes, mais Edward l'avait promis à Alice et Rosalie. Alice dit les boutiques qu'elle veut visiter tandis que Rosalie dit les siennes. Avec le nombre de boutiques dans la ville de Chicago, ça prendrait bien plus que deux jours._

Love, quand je t'ai sauvée de la collision, j'étais vraiment inquiet à ton sujet. Alors, j'ai été voir si tu allais bien pour me rassurer. C'est vrai que j'ai entré par effraction, mais mon cœur l'a emporté sur ma raison. Tu dormais paisiblement, mais quand je t'ai vu grelottée, je me suis couché à côté de toi sur la couverture pour te réchauffer. J'ai parti avant que ton père se réveille, dit Edward, confident.

Ce n'était pas un rêve ?, dit Bella en rougissant.

Non, ce n'était pas un songe, dit Edward.

Tu es revenu par la suite, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Bella en se rappelant les autres chaleurs qu'elle a ressenti.

Oui, après que tu as demandé à Alice d'arrêter de me brider et après Port Angeles. Si j'étais écouté, j'y serais allé à tous les soirs, dit Edward en détournant le regard.

C'est grâce à toi que mon cauchemar est parti. C'était après la nuit à Port Angeles, je revoyais mon agression, mais tu n'arrivais jamais, alors quand mon corps a senti ta chaleur, mon subconscient s'est rassuré et a arrêté de me faire revivre ma quasi-agression, dit Bella en prenant le visage d'Edward entre ses mains.

_Elle embrasse légèrement Edwaard sur les lèvres. Elle se retire avant que la pulsion arrive._

Maman, j'ai été gêné tout à l'heure en raison que Bella m'a entendu jouer ça, dit Edward en se mettant à jouer du piano.

_Pendant toute la conversation, Edward était resté assis au piano. Il était à demi tourné pour parler ou écouté les autres. La mélodie est douce et délicate. C'est une berceuse._

Je n'avais entendu qu'une partie, dit Bella.

J'étais entrain de la composer. Love, tu es ma muse. Tu m'as inspiré cette mélodie et elle est pour toi, dit Edward.

_Bella se jette dans les bras d'Edward, très émue. Entre deux sanglots d'émotion, elle a été capable d'émettre un 'Merci'. Edward se contente de sourire puisqu'il savoure une étreinte qu'il n'est pas prêt de se lasser._

_La soirée se passe amicalement et rapidement. Emmet et Jasper jouent à des jeux vidéo. Alice, Bella et Rosalie parlent de magasinage. Belle écoute plus qu'elle ne parle. Edward a commencé ses exercices de mathématique de la 4__e__ étape. Avant de faire leurs activités, Edward a donné un baiser à Bella pour vérifier combien de temps, il entend la paix dans sa tête. Ça duré presque une heure. Edward veut son année plus tôt pour commencer celle de senior immédiatement. Avec son intelligence supérieure des Halen, il est capable de faire ses exercices sans l'aide d'un professeur._


	12. Chapter 12

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 12_

_Le lendemain matin, tous les amis étaient réveillés et prêts à partir sauf une, Bella Swan. C'est vrai qu'elle était confortablement endormie. Edward était avec elle toute la nuit dans sa chambre. La mère d'Edward avait accepté avec réticence que Bella dort dans la chambre d'Edward et avec lui, mais Elisabeth se doutait qu'ils allaient finir la nuit ensemble qu'elle le veule ou non._

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir pour qu'elle refuse de se lever ?, demande Alice. Elle a tenté de réveiller Bella en sautant sur le lit, mais elle est arrivée face à face avec Edward qui l'a retenue.

Elle avait besoin de repos. Les deux derniers jours ont été émotionnellement mouvementés. Elle a évité de justesse une agression avant-hier. Hier, elle a vécu notre début de couple et notre première fois, dit Edward.

J'ai décidé de l'habiller et on va pouvoir partir. Elle dormira dans l'auto, dit Alice.

Ed, tu t'es levé à quelle heure ce matin ?, demande Elisabeth.

4 heures, j'ai été fait une course et je suis revenu vers 5h30, dit Edward.

_Edward se tourne légèrement l'omoplate gauche, mais se dépêche de monter dans sa chambre avant qu'Alice ne soit rendue. Il prend délicatement Bella dans ses bras. Elle dort toujours profondément._

Je m'en occupe. Avec ton énergie débordante, tu risques de la réveiller. Choisis-moi ses vêtements plutôt, dit Edward en déboutonnant la chemise de nuit de sa douce.

_Ça n'a même pas pris 15 minutes que Bella a été changé et transporté dans la voiture. Edward avait téléphoné au réceptionniste du EMT les avertissant de nouveau qu'il est parti à Chicago jusqu'à dimanche. Jasper se met au volant, Emmet se met à gauche sur le siège passager, Alice s'assoit dans le milieu. Rosalie est en arrière de son copain, Edward est en arrière de Jasper tandis que Bella en dans le milieu bien accotée dans les bras d'Edward._

_Rendues à moitié de leur destination, Alice et Rosalie veulent prendre un déjeuner. Rosalie avait vu grouiller Bella qui commençait à se réveiller dans les bras d'Edward. Alice connaît dans les environs un restaurant qui sert de délicieux déjeuners. Ce n'est pas une grand chaîne de restaurants, comme McDonald, mais c'est un privé._

_Pendant qu'Alice, Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper étaient déjà rentrés pour commander, Edward était resté dehors pour griller une cigarette. Bella avait profité de cette minute de tranquillité pour se réveiller et se coller contre Edward. _

_Pendant le reste du trajet, Edward propose aux filles d'aller tout de suite à la Boutique 'All The Evening' pour commencer leurs choix de robe. Alice est emballée d'aller à cette boutique en raison qu'elle est très réputée et c'est là qu'elle avait vu le modèle parfait pour Bella. Les gars vont porter leurs affaires au Manoir Halen, le manoir qui a appartenu jadis au grand-père d'Edward._

Au fait, j'ai réussi à rejoindre mon ancienne équipe de baseball. J'avais pensé assister à une partie, mais le coach veut que j'y participe. McCarty, Withlock, je vous ai inscrits aussi pour une partie, dit Edward.

Tu jouais dans une équipe de baseball ?, demande Emmet.

Mineure. J'ai été frappeur et dans le champ, dit Edward.

Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas inscrit à la ligue de Forks au début de l'année, il manquait deux joueurs pour qu'elle reste ouvert, dit Emmet.

À cause de ma préparation pour le EMT, j'étais pas mal occupé, dit Edward.

Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas revoir des anciennes connaissances, demande Alice.

_Bella se demande quand il a joué puisqu'il est parti en France au début du secondaire. _

J'ai joué tout le primaire, love, donc 7 ans. Pour répondre à ta question, Alice, le coach m'a dit que pratiquement toute l'équipe est restée la même, dit Edward en roulant les yeux.

Il y en a que tu aurais voulu ne pas revoir, dit Bella.

Oui, quelques-uns, donc un en particulier, mais aussi que mon cousin ne va pas être là, dit Edward.

Il jouait dans la même équipe ?, demande Alice.

Il n'y a qu'une équipe de baseball mineure à Chicago, mais oui, il était mon complice, dit Edward.

Son problème de drogue ne lui a pas causé de problème ?, demande Jasper.

Pour jouer, non, ça le rendait plus audacieux et puissant, mais j'ai appris qu'il a été renvoyé de l'équipe au moment où je suis parti en France, dit Edward.

_La conversation reste animée jusqu'à Chicago. Rendu dans la grande ville, Jasper se fait guider par Edward qui connait la ville comme le fond de sa poche._

_Après avoir déposé les filles à la boutique de robe la plus réputée de Chicago, Jasper conduit la Jeep jusqu'au manoir des Halen. Les 6 valises ont été très vite rentrées à l'intérieur. Le manoir a 15 chambres à coucher, une salle de bain à chaque étage. Il y a deux étages. Le manoir est situé sur un coin de rue. Il y a un bloc appartement en face._

_Jasper et Emmet embarquent dans la Jeep et attendent après leur meilleur ami. Ils le voient transporter un paquet-cadeau. Edward leur dit d'aller rejoindre les filles à boutique et qu'il va les rejoindre dans une demi-heure. Sur ce, Edward call un taxi et part dans une direction inconnue. Jasper et Emmet vont à la boutique de Sport à côté de la boutique de Robe. Emmet voulait acheter de nouveau poids et altères. _

_Edward est parti rejoindre Mandsy qui temporairement chez ses grands-parents. Mandsy Megan Halen est née, il y a 3 ans, après une liaison d'un soir d'Anthony et de Megan. Mandsy a été placée en foyer d'accueil dès sa naissance en raison que ses parents biologiques se droguaient tous les deux. Mandsy a le don de vision comme Alice, mais elle voit seulement des visions du présent. Quand elle a vu dans une vision Edward Masen, Mandsy a su immédiatement que c'était son père._

_Quand Edward rentre dans la maison, la fillette de 3 ans court le rejoindre en criant Papa. Edward se pince l'arrête du nez en sachant pourquoi elle l'appelle de même, mais il se penche volontiers quand elle se jette dans ses bras. Il se lève debout et tourne à toute vitesse en faisant rire la fillette._

Arrêtes, Edward, elle vient de manger son déjeuner, dit Béatrice, la tante d'Edward.

Tu m'as manqué, papa, dit la fillette en collant son père adoptif.

Moi aussi, puce. Vas chercher ton sac, je dois parler à ta grand-mère, dit Edward en mettant la fillette par terre.

*Elle n'est pas ma grand-mère, mais ma grand-tante. Ma grand-mère est Elisabeth*, pense Mandsy en allant dans sa chambre.

_Edward se croise les bras et regarde sa tante. Elle n'a pas besoin de l'entendre poser la question._

Mandsy t'appelle simplement papa en raison que ses deux parents biologiques sont morts, dit Béatrice.

Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé pour Megan ?, dit Edward.

Une semaine après celle d'Anthony. Elle a pris elle aussi trop de drogues, dit Béatrice.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?, demande Edward.

Parce que tu commençais ta formation au EMT. Nous n'avons même pas pu aller lui dire au revoir. La famille d'accueil de Megan ne voulait pas avoir affaire aux Halen. Ils croient que c'est de la faute d'Anthony que Megan prenait de la drogue, dit Béatrice.

Si je me souviens bien, c'est Megan qui a initié Anthony et non le contraire, dit Edward.

Tu étais là ?, demande Béatrice.

Oui, c'était après une pratique. Anthony prenait seulement de la marijuana avec moi. Megan lui a fait goûter à la drogue plus dure et il est vite devenu accro, dit Edward.

Personne ne le saura jamais, dit Béatrice.

Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?, dit Edward en pointant la fillette qui revient à toute vitesse vers eux.

Oui, elle t'a toujours considéré comme son père, Edward. Elle sait que ses géniteurs s'appellent Anthony et Megan et elle a vu leurs morts à tous les deux en vision, dit Béatrice.

Oui, le don des Brandon, dit Edward.

_Mandsy s'arrête juste devant Edward et tend les bras pour se faire prendre. Edward se penche pour prendre la fillette et la monte l'assoir sur son épaule. Mandsy se tient par une main après les cheveux bronze de son père adoptif. Elle fait attention de ne pas tirer trop fort._

On dirait presque que c'est ta fille biologique avec ses mèches bronze, dit Béatrice en touchant les cheveux de la petite qui tombe sur le côté de son visage.

Papa, est-ce que tu vais pouvoir rencontrer ma maman ?, demande Mandsy.

Maman ? De qui, tu parles, Mandsy ?, demande Béatrice.

Oui, la nouvelle copine de papa. Je l'ai vu en vision en même temps que mon papa. J'ai su qu'elle allait être ma maman, dit Mandsy.

Mandsy, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?, demande Edward.

_La fillette partage sa première vision qu'elle a eu de son père. Mandsy n'avait même pas un an. Il était à Forks entrain de courir dans les bois. La deuxième vision est de Bella. La future mère habitait encore à Phoenix. Mandsy l'a vue isolée de tous dans les couloirs de son ancien lycée. _

_Mandsy partage encore une autre vision d'Edward qui joue du piano et Bella qui est émue et qui se jette dans ses bras._

Celle-là, je l'ai eu hier, dit Mandsy en revenant au présent.

C'est normal. J'ai commencé à sortir avec Bella hier après-midi. Tu as toujours seulement des visions du présent ?, demande Edward.

_La fillette acquiesce de la tête. Edward est content que la fillette n'a pas encore des visions du futur. Il trouve qu'elle en voit assez de même. Elle n'a que trois ans._

Bella ?, demande Béatrice.

Ma nouvelle copine, Isabella Swan, dit Edward.

Je suis contente que tu as trouvé une fille de ton goût, dit Béatrice.

_Après un remerciement et un au revoir, Mandsy et Edward partent ensembles retrouvent les filles. Edward avait acheté une nouvelle peluche pour ajouter à sa collection. C'est un gros chien blanc avec des boucles rouges sur les oreilles. Il est presque aussi gros que la fillette._

_Edward avait promis à Mandsy de l'amener avec lui à Forks. Il avait aussi promis à la fillette de l'adopter à sa majorité, soit dans 3 ans, mais il a commencé ses démarches pour avoir la garde immédiatement. Anthony a écrit dans son testament qu'Edward est le nouveau tuteur de sa fille. C'est pour cette raison qu'Edward souhaite commencer son Senior tout de suite. Il souhaite qu'en janvier, il est fini son secondaire. Esmé et Elisabeth ont accepté d'être les tutrices légales en attendant. La cour trouvait qu'Edward avait trop de responsabilité pour avoir la garde d'un enfant. Son école et sa formation pour le EMT prennent beaucoup de son temps. S'il n'y a plus le secondaire, il va avoir immédiatement son boulot au EMT ainsi que des quarts-de-travail. Il va avoir plus de temps pour s'occuper de sa fille._

_Mandsy a besoin de stabilité émotionnelle. Edward souhaite l'adopter immédiatement, car il a peur qu'une autre famille la prenne sous son aile. Avec son don de vision et de sa connexion avec Edward, Mandsy peut avoir des problèmes. Edward a commencé à avoir des prémonitions depuis la première vision de Mandsy. La fillette a vu en rêve ou cauchemar des souvenirs d'Edward._

_Une chance que Mandsy est née avec l'intelligence supérieure des Halen sinon elle ne serait pas en santé. Sa mère a pris de la drogue pendant sa conception, pendant toute la grossesse et même pendant l'accouchement._


	13. Chapter 13

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 13._

_Pendant tout le trajet, Mandsy a hâte de voir sa nouvelle maman. Edward a eu un velours quand Mandsy a demandé de voir Bella. Il s'était tellement demandé comment que les deux femmes de sa vie vont se rencontrer._

_Quand Edward arrive dans le magasin de robe, il dépose la fillette sur le sol, car elle était toujours assise sur son épaule depuis qu'ils sont sortis du taxi. Mandsy va dans la salle d'essayage, mais elle revient à peine 5 minutes après._

Ce n'est pas très polie ce que tu viens de faire, jeune fille. Retournes immédiatement t'excuser, dit le père adoptif avec les bras croisés. Il avait suivi les pensées de Mandsy.

_Boudeuse, mais repentante, elle retourne s'excuser. Bella la trouve mignonne. Edward était rassuré, mais la vendeuse qui rentre sec dans la salle d'essayage qui veut chasser sa fille fait monter la colère dans le cœur du nouveau père._

_Au même moment, Isabella Swan essayait d'arrêter sa décision sur trois choix parmi les 5 modèles de robe de soirée bleu marine. Ses deux premiers choix ont été faciles à faire, mais elle hésitait vraiment entre 3 modèles pour le dernier choix. Une fillette rentre alors dans la salle d'essayage, regarde Bella, surprise et retourne à toute vitesse d'où elle vient._

Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle partie aussi qu'elle est arrivée ?, demande Bella.

_Ses amies haussent les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Avant de se poser davantage de questions. Bella voit la fillette revenir parmi elles. Quelques minutes à peine se sont écoulées._

Désolée d'être partie, j'ai cru reconnaître une connaissance, dit la fillette d'à peine 3 ans, mais qui a un dialecte d'une enfant de 10 ans.

_Bella la trouve mignonne avec ses lulus noirs avec des reflets bronze. Ses yeux sont bleu-verts. Elle porte une jolie robe jaune qui lui donne des airs d'une jeune demoiselle et non d'un bébé._

_La vendeuse arrive avec les mains sur les hanches. Elle regarde la fillette d'un air bête. Bella croit que c'est son air habituel puisque depuis que les trois amies sont entrées dans la boutique, la vendeuse pousse des soupirs au lieu d'aider Bella à choisir sa robe. Instinctivement, Bella s'était accroupie pour prendre la fillette qui s'était réfugiée dans ses bras. Bella voulait défendre la petite, mais la vendeuse devient menaçante._

Toi, je te demande de partir immédiatement d'ici, dit la vendeuse en pointant la fille.

_Cette dernière a les larmes aux yeux et Bella entend la fillette appeler son père télépathiquement._

Comment oses-tu parler à Mandsy de cette façon ? Tu n'as aucun droit de donner des ordres à une cliente, dit la voix veloutée d'Edward.

_Il vient de rentrer à son tour dans la salle d'essayage qui contient les dizaines de cabines. Edward est en colère contre la vendeuse. Mandsy se retire de l'emprise de Bella et va se jeter dans les bras de son père qui s'était penché pour la prendre. La fillette laisse couler ses larmes silencieuses et Edward la berce en humant doucement une berceuse._

Elle est trop jeune pour s'acheter une robe de cette qualité, dit la vendeuse.

Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Qui est-ce qui paye ? Toi ou moi ?, dit Edward.

Il y a un problème, Nancy ?, demande la propriétaire qui était dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle avait entendu le haussement de voix d'Edward et de la vendeuse.

Non, madame, dit la vendeuse pour se défendre.

Oui, j'ai un problème, madame Adams, dit Edward en surprenant la vendeuse et ses amis en raison qu'il connaît la propriétaire.

Oui, c'est bien Edward Anthony Masen Junior. J'ai reconnu l'intonation veloutée de ton père dans ta voix, dit la propriétaire.

J'ai promis à ma petite amie et à ses amies de leur acheter leurs futures robes de bal ici. D'après les pensées de ma petite amie, elle n'a pas eu le service adéquat. J'ai promis aussi une robe de princesse à Miss Masen, mais votre vendeuse a voulu la chasser de votre magasin, dit Edward.

_La petite se lève la tête et sourit avec toutes ses dents. Il l'a appelée Miss Masen et non Miss Halen comme à son habitude. _

Si je t'adopte, je vais être obligé de m'habituer avec ton nouveau de famille, pourquoi pas immédiatement, dit Edward dans l'oreille de la petite.

Merci, papa, dit la petite en donnant un bisou sur la joue de son père adoptif.

Tu lis dans les pensées ? Ah c'est vrai, tu es le digne fils petit-fils d'Edward Anthony Halen, mon oncle, dit Mme Adams.

Edward Halen ?, demande Edward.

Pourquoi est-ce que les jumeaux Elisabeth et David ont appelé leurs fils Edward Anthony et Anthony Edward si c'est pour honorer ton père ? Vous avez été appelés comme cela pour honorer votre grand-père, Edward Anthony Halen en raison de votre portrait identique. Ton cousin et toi aviez la même teinte bronze pour les cheveux et les mêmes yeux verts perçants. Tu as hérité de son don en plus, soit la télépathie, dit Mme Adams.

C'est quoi le deuxième nom de mon père ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était Anthony en raison de mon junior, dit Edward.

C'est Patrick comme ton grand-père Masen, dit Mme Adams.

Ah ok, merci, dit Edward.

Nancy, les Masen sont des clients privilégiés dans cette ville et dans cette boutique et ne doivent être en aucun cas offensé, dit Mme Adams.

Oui, la ville a peur de la réputation d'avocat de mon père, dit Edward en riant en direction de ses amis.

Mr. Masen et ses amis ou famille doivent être servi avec attention, dit Mme Adams.

Madame, pouvons-nous avoir Sophia Dawn comme vendeuse ? C'est une amie d'enfance et ses choix distincts vont grandement aider ma petite amie, dit Edward en déposant sa fillette par terre et en reculant dans un coin sombre.

_La salle d'essayage est une salle de démonstration avec plusieurs cabines, mais aussi un grand espace avec des chaises pour les personnes qui attendent. C'est pour cela que tout le monde était rassemblé là pour le moment. Emmet et Jasper étaient déjà assis sur les chaises depuis un bon moment._

_Mme Adams ordonne à Nancy de changer de clients avec Sophia. Edward sait très bien qui sont les personnes avec qui Sophia est prises. C'est en bougonnant que la dénommée Nancy, qui est en plus une blonde sans cervelle, quitte la salle d'essayage. Quelques minutes à peine, une jeune femme de 18 ans brune avec des mèches rousses et avec une paire de lunette carrée remplace la vendeuse. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant ses trois futures clientes joviales._

Enfin sortie du coin des têtes enflées, n'est-ce pas Dawny ?, dit Edward en étant caché dans l'ombre. Il a un rire moqueur cristallin.

Elles sont tellement pimbêches qu'elles ne veulent pas attendre mes conseils et…., mais attends une minute, il n'y a qu'un qui répond au fur et à mesure à mes pensées et qui m'appelle Dawny. Masy ?, dit Sophia en se détournant.

_Edward s'avance vers la lumière et prend la brunette en faisant un tour rapide sur lui-même._

Oh non, Masy, pas la toupie. Ça fait longtemps. Tu n'es plus en France ?, dit Sophia en reprenant ses esprits.

J'ai simplement été 4 mois. Ça va faire 4 ans en automne que je suis à Forkx dans l'État du Washington, dit Edward.

Je vais à Seattle l'an prochain pour cours d'infirmière, dit Sophia.

Oh oh, avec ton père comme chauffeur de taxi et ta mère comme servante, comment tu vas te débrouiller en 4 ans ?, demande Edward.

Je ne sais pas. J'ai ramassé des économies en travaillant ici. Je vais sûrement me trouver un petit boulot. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser. J'ai su mon acceptation seulement, il y a une semaine, dit Sophia en haussant les épaules.

Tu vas l'aider, n'est-ce pas, Edward Junior. Au fait, toute s mes condoléances pour Anthony. C'était pratiquement ton jumeau, dit Mme Adams.

_Edward se contente de sourire légèrement et d'acquiescer. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux pour réfléchir. Edward avait promis d'aider son amie d'enfance avant aujourd'hui._

Je sais comment t'aider… Toi, tu te tais, dit Edward en pointant Alice.

Pourquoi il chiale après toi, dit Jasper sur la défense.

Il a envie de faire une grosse dépense, dit Alice qui a eu la vision du prochain geste d'Edward.

_Avant de pouvoir proposer son offre, la dénommée Nancy revient avec ses trois clientes. Elles ont les mains pleines de robe. Edward roule les yeux en reconnaissant les trois blondes. C'était bien les pensées de ses trois filles qu'Edward avait perçues. Il se contente de soupirer en voyant leurs intentions._

J'ai besoin des cabines d'essayage, dit Nancy, snob.

Oh, salut Eddy, dit Tanya en voulant coller Edward, mais ce dernier se tasse en prenant sa fillette qui s'était réfugié derrière lui. Nancy n'inspire pas du toute confiance à la fillette.

Salut, Tanya, Kate, Iria, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, dit Rosalie, froide.

On vient choisir nos robes. Nous revenons à Forks et nous voulons en mettre plein la vue, dit Tanya en détaillant Edward du regard.

Masy, ce n'est pas elle ta blonde, je peux te l'assurer, dit Sophia qui avait vu la tentative de séduction de la fille envers son meilleur ami.

Dawny, voici l'enjeu, si tu es capable de deviner qui est ma petite amie, je te donne 20000 $. Ça va couvrir tes 4 ans d'études et peut-être plus, si tu sais planifier tes dépenses, dit Edward.

Je n'ai pas subi à ton vice, dit Sophia en pointant le paquet de cigarette dans la poche de son ami. – Tu es sûr que tu veux dépenser cette fortune pou moi, ajoute-t-elle.

Oui, tu vas pouvoir travailler avec moi, je suis au EMT et je suis sûr de ton choix, dit Edward.

_Sophia regarde les 6 femmes qui sont clientes. Les trois nouvelles femmes et la vendeuse ont fait peur à la fillette._

Je peux en éliminer immédiatement 3. Ces trois-là son trop sexuels pour attirer ton attention, dit Sophia en pointant Irina, Tanya et Kate. – Je rajoute celle-là aussi. Après avoir vu le nombre de refus de blondes que tu as fait dans le passé, je peux dire qu'elles ne sont pas pour toi. Si tu tolères cette blonde, c'est qu'elle est sûrement parente avec toi ou la blonde d'un de tes amis proches, dit Sophia en pointant Rosalie.

Wow, elle est bonne. C'est vrai que je suis sa cousine et je sors en plus avec son meilleur ami, Emmet McCarty, dit Rosalie, impressionnée et en allant s'assoir sur les genoux d'Emmet.

La noire est trop stylisée pour toi. Tu es plus genre fille simple qui ne cherche pas l'attention. La brunette est ta petite amie, j'en suis sûre, dit Sophia.

Je l'adore, dit Alice en sautillant.

Wow, elle est bonne déductive, dit Bella.

Tu as raison. Dawny, ce n'est pas infirmière qu'il aurait fallu t'envoyer, mais détective. Voilà ton chèque, Sophia, et c'est Isabella Swan, ma petite amie et ses amies Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale, mes cousines. Ces deux-là sont mes meilleurs amis, Jasper Whitlock et Emmet McCarty. Cette petite est Mandsy Masen, dit Edward en donnant le chèque et en faisant les présentations. Il l'avait préparé pendant ses déductions.

Maintenant à l'ouvrage, tu as trois clientes à satisfaire avant la fin de ton shift, dit Mme Adams. Sophia acquiesce de la tête. – Je m'occupe de la princesse, dit la propriétaire en tendant la main à la fillette.

_Mandsy quitte difficilement les bras de son père adoptif et suit la madame. Bella suit Sophia qui lui indique immédiatement les trois choix à prendre. Pendant la démonstration des robes des filles devant les garçons, Bella rentre dans Tanya qui se pavanait devant le miroir._

Eddy, dès que tu as terminé avec cette frigide, tu me le diras, dit Tanya en faisant un clin d'œil en direction d'Edward.

Minute, toi, blondasse…. Moi, Frigide ? Sache que c'est avec moi qu'Edward a perdu sa virginité, dit Bella.

Il l'a raté ? Je suppose. Je le savais qu'il devait se prendre avec une fille d'expérience, dit Tanya en faisant ses propres déductions.

Raté ? Oh que non, il m'a amené aux plaisirs ultimes trois fois avant de se laisser aller, dit Bella.

Comment il t'a amené au plaisir, dit Alice.

Il m'a goûté et il m'a amené à la jouissance deux fois en me faisant l'amour, dit Bella avec les yeux brillants.

Wow, Don Juan, tu as assuré pour une première fois, dit Emmet en sacrant une volée dans le dos d'Edward.

_Bella se détourne et rougit en se rappelant qu'elle vient de raconter en résumé sa première fois devant les meilleurs amis de son amoureux._

Toi qui voulais pas nous le dire hier, on l'a su quand même comment ça été, dit Jasper en riant.

Je ne crois pas que c'était volontaire, dit Edward tout aussi gêné.

Mais wow. Je ne reviens pas. À ma première fois, ça m'a pris deux minutes et je me suis échappé. Tu as été capable de toffer combien de temps, Don Juan ?, demande Emmet.

Avec les préliminaires, une vingtaine de minutes. C'est la dernière fois que tu me le demandes ok, dit Edward en coupant le sujet.

Don Juan ? C'est donc toi le Don Juan de Chicago. Tu nous as donc menti à tous au sujet de ta virginité, dit Tanya.

Eux m'appellent Don Juan à cause de mon physique de tombeur. Le vrai Don Juan de Chicago est mon cousin William Masen. Il a eu au-delà de 200 conquêtes et ça ne lui dérange même pas, dit Edward en roulant des yeux.

_Edward prend le numéro de cellulaire de Tanya en note pour l'appeler s'il croise William tout à l'heure. Il est supposé faire partie encore de l'équipe de baseball. Tanya espère qu'il l'appelle pour d'autres raisons._

_La parade se termine en moins de temps. Mandsy revient avec une robe de princesse sublime rose. Edward roule des yeux en raison de la fascination de sa fille pour le rose._

_Les hommes sortent des magasins pour éviter de voir le choix final de leur robe. Ils savent seulement la couleur. Bleu Marine pour Bella, Violet pour Alice et Rouge Vif pour Rosalie. Bella avait donné un baiser langoureux à Edward avant qu'ils sortent du magasin pour être sûr qu'il ne voit pas le choix final dans les pensées des filles. Les baisers de Bella l'immunisent temporairement contre les pensées._

_Après un léger dîner, les filles partent avec Mandsy pour leurs magasinages jusqu'à 16 heures. Sophia qui avait fini son quart de travail a été engagée par Alice pour choisir les tenues de Bella qui a de la difficulté avec ses décisions._


	14. Chapter 14

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Part 14._

_Les gars quand à eux vont au terrain de baseball pour l'entraînement avant la partie de 16 heures. L'ancien coach accueille son champion à bras ouverts. Il lui donne son ancien équipement et en prête à ses amis. Seul le gilet fait encore à Edward puisque le pantalon est rendu trop petit. Il l'a porté la dernière quand il est avait 13 ans. Il a grandi depuis ce temps._

_Edward pénètre en premier dans le vestiaire. Il enlève son chandail et s'arrête dans le miroir. Il enlève le bandage sur son omoplate. Il avait vérifié l'heure avant sur sa montre. Edward trouvait le bandage agaçant, car il collait sur son chandail._

_Avant qu'Emmet réplique, Edward reçoit un appel de sa fillette qui a reçu sa première vision du futur. Elle a eu la même vision qu'Alice a eu lors de la mort d'Anthony. La vision va se passer à soir. Edward dit à la fillette de rester toujours auprès de Bella._

_Edward appelle ensuite la police de se tenir prêt à ramasser le dealer de drogue. Il indique qu'il a une source anonyme et qu'il a l'intention de se battre. Après avoir raccroché, il se tourne vers ses amis._

Ça vas-tu la dedans ? Je viens-tu de t'entendre dire à la police que tu allais frapper quelqu'un, dit Emmet en pointant la tête à Edward.

Ma tête va très bien. Je prends des réserves. C'est tout, dit Edward.

Masen, tu t'es fait tatouer un dessin sur l'omoplate, dit Jasper.

Pas n'importe quel dessin, dit Edward en se détournant.

_Emmet et Jasper voit très bien le cygne (Swan) sur l'omoplate de leur meilleur ami. Il y a même écrit 'Bella' dans l'oiseau._

Tu t'es fait tatouer le nom de ta petite amie, dit Jasper qui n'en revient pas.

L'écriture est la sienne, dit Edward.

Quand l'as-tu fait faire ?, demande Emmet.

4 heures ce matin et ce n'est pas un coup de tête, dit Edward.

_Edward se termine de se changer sous le regard découragé de ses amis. Quand ils arrivent au terrain, l'entraîneur leur demande de courir deux tours complets pour les étirements. Edward refuse en raison qu'il a déjà couru 10 km ce matin en allant dans la réserve de La Push. Emmet et Jasper ne demande pas pourquoi il y est allé, ils s'en doutent après avoir vu le dessin sur le corps de leur ami. Edward accepte sans broncher de faire 150 push-up et 150 redressements assis._

_Pendant ce temps, les 4 groupies du club de baseball rentrent dans l'estrade. Ce sont 4 blondes qui se changent de partenaires tout le temps. Elles ont tenté de nombreuses fois de séduire Edward pendant qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe. Dana, Janie, Maggie et leur chef Magalie vont s'assoir dans les estrades. Elles parlent contre les autres comment à leurs habitudes._

_Dana voit un homme aux cheveux bronze dans le champ entrain de faire des push-up. Elle s'approche près des barrières et voit très bien Masen écrit sur le dos du chandail. Elle rejoint vitement les autres._

Devine qui est de retour dans l'équipe, dit Dana aux autres filles.

Edward Masen joue seulement ce soir. Il est en visite à Chicago, dit Janie. Elle sait toujours les informations avant les autres. C'est normal puisqu'elle a une liaison secrète avec le coach.

Il est dans le champ entrain de faire des push-up, dit Dana.

_Le troupe de filles s'avance vers le clôture de protection. Elles s'exclament en voyant le Don Juan._

Ton chum ne va pas être content de le voir, dit Maggie.

Il va pouvoir avoir enfin sa revanche, dit Janie en partant dans une autre direction.

_Elles voient Edward s'assoir et parler au téléphone. Après avoir raccroché, il fait ses redressements assis._

Il est encore plus sexy qu'avant, dit Maggie.

Nous aussi. Il est peut-être moins sauvage que dans le temps, dit Dana.

Opération séduction. Dana, tu filmes tout ce qui se passe, dit Maggalie en se touchant la poitrine pour la replacer ainsi que ses boucles blondes.

_Les 3 blondes descendent l'escalier et vont rejoindre Edward Masen qui avait terminé ses redressements assis. Il fait des échauffements de karaté en entendant que ses coéquipiers terminent leurs courses. Edward a immédiatement remarqué l'absence de son cousin. D'après les pensées de ce pervers, il prend du bon temps avec la secrétaire. Edward fait ses échauffements de karaté, car les pensées de son ancien ennemi veulent le pousser à l'affronter de nouveau._

*Edward, nous sommes arrivés*, pense Bella, en s'assoyant les estrades.

*Papa, je suis fatiguée, je reste auprès de maman*, dit la voix endormie de sa fillette.

_Edward se tourne et voient Bella avec Mandsy dans ses bras. Edward avait eu l'appel plus tôt de Bella lui disant son arrivée plus tôt. _

Oh, salut, Eddy, dit Magalie en faisant une tentation de séduction.

Il y as-tu une blonde qui sait m'appeler Edward, marmonne Edward en se tournant vers les trois blondes devant lui.

Salut, toi, tu nous as terriblement manqué, dit Maggie.

Moi non, il ne m'as pas du tout manqué, dit Frank Capwell.

_Edward voit son ancien ennemi s'approcher de lui. Toute l'équipe de baseball s'était regroupé autour d'eux. Les deux anciens adversaires de Karaté avaient promis une revanche._

Comment vont ton nez et tes côtes ?, dit Edward.

Je n'étais pas prêt. C'est pour cela que tu m'as frappé au visage, dit Frank.

Vraiment ?, dit Edward.

Ça fait 4 ans que j'attends pour prendre ma revanche, dit Frank en se positionnant.

Messieurs, pas avec vos gilets, il y a un match important ce soir et je ne veux que vous les salissiez, dit le coach qui était aussi entraîneur au karaté.

_Tandis que Frank enlève son gilet devant les groupies, Edward prend une course pour se donner un élan. Il saute pour s'accrocher à la clôture de protection et se monte seulement avec ses bras. Il réussit à se rendre facilement auprès de Bella._

Tu n'as pas besoin de le combattre, dit Bella, inquiète pour Edward.

J'ai besoin de montrer que je suis le plus fort. Il m'a traité de menteur la dernière fois, dit Edward.

Fais attention, papa, dit Mandsy.

Oui, fais attention, dit Bella.

Je vous le promets. Je suis venu quérir un baiser pour enlever toutes pensées pour garder ma concentration, dit Edward en embrassant Bella sur la bouche.

_Ne regardant que Bella, Edward enlève son chandail devant elle. Bella rougit en pensant déjà à leurs prochaines fois. Edward se contente de lui faire un clin d'œil. Quand il se tourne et que Bella voit le tatou, il lui dit en télépathie qu'il va tout lui expliquer plus tard. Sur ce, il monte sur la clôture et il fait un saut périlleux pour descendre de l'estrade. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds._

_Pensant qu'Edward n'était pas prêt à combattre, Frank en profite pour attaquer Edward en premier en lui assenant des bons coups de pieds de karaté. Edward bloque les attaques sans difficulté. _

_Sachant pertinemment que sa force peut tuer son adversaire, Edward modère les attaques, mais réussit toujours à toucher son adversaire. Frank n'a jamais appris à bien se défendre. C'est la raison pourquoi il a perdu la dernière fois, c'est pourquoi il va perdre de nouveau. Malgré sa retenue dans ses coups, Edward, avec la force mineure de son pied, réussit à casser une côte._

_Frank se fâchant et voulant blesser Edward tente une attaque, mais Edward l'intercepte. Edward part pour donner son coup final, mais il arrête son pied juste en face du nez de son adversaire._

Déclares-tu forfait sinon je te casse plus que le nez cette fois, dit Edward.

Ok, ok, tu as gagné, dit Frank en s'agenouillant avec défaite.

Tu ne sais pas te défendre. C'est ce qui a causé toujours ta perte, dit l'entraîneur.

Merci d'avoir arrêté ton coup, dit Frank en direction d'Edward.

Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à l'urgence en raison que j'ai cassé le nez de mon adversaire, dit Edward en partant.

Pourquoi tu te retrouverais à l'urgence ?, demande l'entraîneur.

Sa copine ne tolère pas la vue du sang, dit Emmet en répondant à la place d'Edward.

_Edward n'a pas pu répondre puisqu'il était déjà rendu auprès de Bella. Malgré son combat, Edward avait la force de réescalader la clôture pour aller chercher son chandail. Il a demandé à Bella d'emporter Mandsy dans l'endroit où s'assoit son équipe en raison que les estrades ne sont pas sécuritaires pour un aimant à danger comme Bella. Avec Edward qui ne fait que des coups de circuit dans les estrades, c'est dangereux pour sa copine._

_L'entraînement se termine rapidement. Alice, Rosalie et Sophia arrivent juste au moment où la partie commence. Étant donné que c'est la finale du championnat des ligues mineures, les estrades sont pleines. Avec Edward qui frappe seulement des coups de circuit, Emmet qui lance très fort et très vite et que Jasper qui vole des buts tout le temps, il est évident que l'équipe de Chicago gagne le championnat. _

_L'équipe veut fêter la victoire avec leur ancien champion, mais Edward avait promis à ses amis un souper dans un restaurant. C'est un chic restaurant où les jeans ne sont pas permis. C'est pendant le souper qu'Edward annonce à ses amis qui Mandsy est en réalité._

Les filles, merci d'avoir amené Mandsy magasiné avec vous, dit Edward.

Ça nous fait un plaisir, mais nous aimerions savoir qui est elle, dit Rosalie.

C'est facile, je suis Mandsy Megan Masen et j'ai 3 ans, dit la petite qui est assise à la table entrain de faire du coloriage.

Mandsy est la fille biologique d'Anthony Halen et de Megan Brandon, dit Edward.

Je te demande pardon, tu as dit Brandon ?, dit Alice.

Ton père a eu une liaison après ta naissance et il a eu une autre fille qui se trouvait être sa mère biologique, dit Edward.

J'aurais donc une autre sœur, dit Alice.

Malheureusement, tu ne pourrais jamais la rencontrer, dit Edward.

Pourquoi ?, demande Alice.

Partie pour toujours. C'est ce que Tante Béa a dit au lieu dire qu'ils sont morts, dit Mandsy en roulant des yeux, copiant la mimique de son père adoptif.

Ça ne lui fait rien que ses parents biologiques sont morts ?, dit Rosalie.

Non, pourquoi me préoccuper d'eux ? Ce sont mes géniteurs, point, dit Mandsy.

Mandsy a été placée en foyer d'accueil dès sa naissance. Elle n'a jamais vu Anthony ni Megan en personne. Elle les a seulement déjà vus en vision au moment de leur suicide, dit Edward.

Oh mon dieu. Elle a le don de vision en direct, dit Alice.

Oui, le don du futur vient d'arriver aujourd'hui, dit Edward.

Vision direct ?, demande Bella.

Elle nous a vu, il y a deux ans, toi et moi en même temps que la réalité se passait, dit Edward.

Maman était à Phoenix dans son lycée et Papa courait dans le bois à Forks, dit Mandsy.

Maman ? Papa ?, dit Emmet.

Quand elle nous a vus la première fois, elle a dit immédiatement que nous étions ses parents, dit Edward.

Tu es venu me voir avant, dit Mandsy.

Oui, que tu me vois en vision ou pas, j'avais l'intention de faire partie de ta vie. J'ai resté 4 mois en France seulement pour être sûr d'être revenu avant ta naissance. Quand j'ai su que Megan était tombée enceinte, j'ai su immédiatement que j'étais le seul dans ma famille qui t'accepterait, dit Edward.

Quand l'as-tu su ?, demande Bella.

La journée de Noël 2005 . J'ai partie deux semaines après en France. Je suis revenu 4 mois après. J'ai commencé ma 2e année de Freshman à Forks en janvier 2007 en raison que Mandsy est née le 13 septembre 2006, un mois prématurément, dit Edward.

Même date de fête que moi, dit Bella en faisant rire la petite.

J'ai tellement eu peur de la perdre quand elle est née. Sa mère était droguée bien dure. Si elle n'aurait pas le sang Halen dans ses veines, elle n'aurait pas survécu, dit Edward.

Sang Halen ?, demande Jasper.

L'intelligence supérieure des Halen. Le côté de ma mère. C'est pour cela que j'ai un don, je peux finir mon année scolaire avant les autres. Ma fille sait parler comme une fillette de 10 ans et elle n'a que 3 ans, elle va avoir 4 en septembre. Elle accepte la mort de ses parents comme si c'était un évènement courant, dit Edward.

C'est donc pour cela que c'était dur de te voir. Tu venais toujours à Chicago quand tu en avais l'occasion, dit Jasper.

Oui, je m'en fichais que j'allais être seulement son protecteur ou son oncle, mais je devais la protéger. Quand elle a eu 9 mois, elle m'a appelé papa pour la première fois et j'ai vu dans sa tête sa première vision. Plutôt, je me suis vu dans sa vision, dit Edward. - Je lui ai demandé par la suite de m'appeler Papa Edward. Je ne pouvais pas voler la place d'Anthony, même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire partie de sa vie, dit Edward.

Combien de fois je me suis obstinée avec toi en disant que j'étais une Masen et toi, tu disais Halen ?, dit Mandsy en riant.

Une centaine de fois sûrement, dit Edward.

Donc c'est ta fille ?, demande Rosalie.

Et ma nièce ?, dit Alice.

J'ai commencé les démarches pour l'adopter immédiatement, dit Edward.

Mandsy regarde son père adoptif bouche-bée et va se jeter dans ses bras en sanglotant. Les amis l'entendent vaguement dire 'merci'. Edward la prend et la colle fort contre lui.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demande Emmet.

Mandsy ne savait pas encore qu'Edward avait l'intention de l'adopter tout de suite. Il lui avait promis, mais seulement dans 4 ans, dit Bella qui avait suivi les pensées de Mandsy.

Elle l'a appris en même temps que nous, conclue Jasper.

_Après leur souper, Edward propose de rentrer immédiatement pour se préparer en raison que l'équipe de baseball peut arriver à tout moment pour leur party. Il sait très bien que ça va être chez lui en raison que le manoir est très grand._


	15. Chapter 15

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 15. _

_Edward laisse Alice et Rosalie se préparer en premier. Elles en profitent pour pomponner Bella et en lui faisant porter leurs nouvelles emplettes. Bella s'est portée volontaire pour donner le bain de Mandsy qui adore passé du temps avec sa mère adoptive. _

_Edward a couché sa fille adoptive dans l'une des chambres. Il lui raconté une histoire et il lui a promis d'être là si elle a besoin de lui. _

_Jasper et Emmet se débarbouille après. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se doucher après la partie. Edward utilise en dernier la douche. Ça ne lui dérange pas qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude, car ça lui permet de se rafraîchir les idées._

_Pendant qu'il se séchait le visage après s'être rasé qu'il a deviné que la vision de sa fille allait bientôt arriver. Pendant le match de baseball, il a vu dans les pensées d'un spectateur qu'il a cru qu'Edward était Anthony et qu'il avait l'intention de le tuer en raison qu'il a cru que son client était mort. Il entend de nouveau les pensées menaçantes. Il entend aussi malheureusement les pensées de Bella qui avait besoin de prendre l'air._

_Voyant dans les pensées que le dealer a vu Bella, Edward met rapidement un survêtement et va dans sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte-patio qui donne sur un balcon. Il voit en bas que le dealer s'approchait dangereusement de sa copine. _

_Sans penser au danger, Edward se met les mains sur le bord du balcon et saute par-dessus. Il tombe dans le vide, mais il atterrit sur ses deux pieds à un étage plus bas._

Lâche Bella, dit Edward en colère.

Tiens donc, j'ignorais que tu avais une copine. J'apprends que tu es en vie et en plus, je n'ai jamais su que tu avais une charmante compagne sobre, dit le dealer en s'approchant toujours de Bella. Il a un couteau dans la main et la lame est proche de la gorge de Bella.

_Sans perdre une minute, Edward attaque le dealer et avec sa rapidité, il désarme son adversaire en envoyant son bras derrière son dos d'un bon coup sec. Un craquement d'os se fait attendre et le dealer tente d'étouffer un cri. Il veut se venger en sacrant une volée à Edward avec sa main disponible. Edward utilise ses coups de karaté pour lui donner des bons coups dans le ventre. Un autre craquement d'os survient et Edward comprend qu'il a cassé encore des côtes à son adversaire. Voulant terminer le combat au plus vite, Edward fait une pirouette sur lui-même et brise le nez de son adversaire tout en l'aveuglant. Le dealer tombe par terre en gémissant._

_Bella qui a assisté au combat tombe dans les pommes en voyant le sang couler du nez du dealer. Edward prend Bella doucement dans ses bras et l'emporte jusqu'au salon et la dépose sur un sofa. Edward prend son cellulaire et appelle la police pour qu'il vienne chercher le dealer. Il va chercher une chemise rapidement pour être plus présentable devant l'équipe d'intervention. _

_Quand les policiers viennent chercher le dealer, Edward demande de dire à l'officier Jasson que l'apprenti EMT va faire une déposition demain matin. Sa copine qui a failli être agressé par le dealer vient de tomber dans les pommes à la vue du sang._

_Edward attend que sa dulcinée revienne à elle. Elle a été témoin de la bataille de la bataille avec le dealer. Edward n'avait pas prévu que Bella assiste au combat, mais sa copine voulait le voir à l'œuvre. Bella s'est effrondrée en voyant le sang coulé du nez cassé de l'adversaire._

_Ses amis se posent mille-et-une questions, surtout en raison de la marque qu'ils ont vu sur son omoplate gauche. Son amie d'enfance, Sophia Dawn, est arrivée un peu après que la police soit venue cherché l'assaillant._

Sophia, tu es toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison. Vous autres, attendez que Bella se réveille, je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler mon passé deux fois, dit Edward en répondant aux pensées de ses amis en même temps.

_Sur l'entre-fait, Belle se réveille en se demandant où elle est._

Je t'ai rentrée à l'intérieur avant que la police vient chercher Matthew. Tu n'aurais pas dû me voir combattre. Je casse toujours les nez pour déstabiliser mes adversaires. Si le coup est placé à un certain endroit en plus de leur briser le cartilage du nez, ça les aveugle momentanément. Mes combats se terminent habituellement de cette façon, dit Edward.

Tu ne m'as pas aveuglé quand j'ai reçu la balle de base-ball sur le nez, dit Emmet en se touchant le nez qui est encore sensible depuis 3 ans.

C'était un accident. Je n'ai pas volontairement visé le nez, McCarty, dit Edward.

Combien de personnes que tu as volontairement frappées sur le nez, demande Rosalie.

_Edward se perd dans ses souvenirs et comptent le nombre de personnes avec qui il a combattu._

Huit ont eu le nez brisé, celui d'Emmet n'est pas compté, dit Edward.

Simon de la première année ?, demande Sophia.

C'est le premier qui m'a fait pogner les nerfs et en plus, c'était pour te protéger, dit Edward.

Qui est Simon ?, demande Bella.

Le petit bum de 4e année qui terrassait les jeunes de première, dit Edward.

Il a volé mes lunettes et il a sauté dessus, dit Sophia.

J'ai sacré une volée à Simon qui a été ma première victime dans les nez cassés, dit Edward.

Tu te rappelles que tu as été accueilli en héros après ta semaine de détention, dit Sophia.

Les professeurs étaient fâchés à cause que vous étiez fiers de moi, dit Edward.

Tu as manqué une semaine d'école, mais ça n'a pas du tout paru puisque je t'ai montré tout ce qu'on avait appris en classe, dit Sophia.

Qui sont les autres, dit Rosalie.

Les 4 quasi-agresseurs de Bella ont fait monter mon nombre rapidement, dit Edward.

Cette après-midi, pendant le combat de Karaté, tu as arrêté ton pied juste devant son nez, si tu avais continué ton coup, tu lui aurais cassé le nez, demande Jaspé.

Il est déjà dans ma liste, dit Edward.

Qui ?, demande Sophia.

Frank Capwell, dit Edward.

_La réaction surprend tout le monde, sauf Edward qui s'était bouché les oreilles. Sophia se met à crier et à jurer._

Dawny, calme-toi. Il a déjà eu sa leçon une fois. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai perdu patience en combattant avec lui et qu'il a eu trois côtes cassés et le nez cassé. J'ai été renvoyé du cours de Karaté à cause de ça, mais le pire, c'est qu'il a dit que j'ai triché, c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté la revanche, dit Edward.

Tu n'es donc pas ceinture noire, dit Sophia.

J'ai été capable de passer ma 3e dam, mais en avance sur les autres, dit Edward.

Pourquoi tu t'es fâchée ?, demande Bella.

J'ai eu le béguin, mais quand il a su, il m'a invité à sortir avec lui. J'ai été très contente, mais c'était pour me poser un lapin puisqu'il est arrivé à la maison avec sa conquête de la journée. Il a dit qu'il ne fréquentait pas les pauvres comme moi, dit Sophia.

Pendant le combat, le lendemain, il a osé penser à votre rencontre et ça m'a mis en colère. Je n'ai peut-être jamais eu de sentiments amoureux pour toi, mais je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma petite sœur, alors je voulais te protéger. Je peux t'avouer que je me faisais du souci pour toi pendant mon séjour en France, dit Edward.

Moi aussi, tu as été toujours été mon grand frère. Ma première année du secondaire a été très difficile sans mon protecteur, mais Félix Wellan a pris la relève rapidement, dit Sophia.

Je m'en doutais, Flix a toujours eu le béguin pour toi et il l'a encore, dit Edward en souriant.

Je le sais, il me l'a dit la semaine passée après une partie, dit Sophia en rougissant.

Il m'a dit pendant l'entraînement qu'il a commencé à te fréquenter, dit Edward.

J'ai perdu 4 ans avec Shepan Darwin. En 4 ans, je ne l'ai vu que deux mois en tout, avec ses tournois d'échecs et de mathématiques. Un vrai nerds, dit Sophia.

Tu vas être bien avec Flix. Il va être à Seattle aussi en automne prochain ?, demande Edward.

Oui, il veut être pompier. Il a donné son nom immédiatement après notre première date, dit Sophia, les yeux brillants.

Cool, pompier comme moi. Masen, pourquoi Flix ?, demande Emmet.

Edward, Félix et moi nous connaissons depuis le jardin d'enfants. Edward a toujours eu de la difficulté à dire Félix, alors il l'a toujours appelé Flix. Le surnom lui est resté, dit Sophia au lieu d'Edward.

_Edward part dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Même s'il était plus intelligent et plus fortuné que ses amis, Edward se sentait toujours à sa place parmi eux. Les nouveaux amis d'Edward avaient suivi la conversation des deux amis sans s'interposer, mais étant donné qu'Edward et Sophia avaient arrêté de parler, leurs pensées se remettent à circuler dans leurs têtes._

Est-ce que nous pouvons avoir une explication de ce qui s'est passé, maintenant ?, demande Rosalie.

Oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?, demande Edward.

Le combat qui vient d'avoir lieu était la vision que j'ai eu, il y a un mois, lors de la mort de ton cousin, demande Alice.

Oui, ta vision a eu lieu seulement aujourd'hui, dit Edward.

Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ça ?, demande Alice.

J'ai remarqué quelques détails qui indiquaient que c'était impossible que ça n'allait pas arriver l'autre fois. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'attaquer chez mon cousin, mais c'est impossible puisque j'avais bien vu que j'étais torse nu et j'avais les cheveux encore humide. Je ne me suis jamais douché chez mon cousin. J'ai reconnu la rue sur le côté du manoir et j'ai vu ça, dit Edward en déboutonnant sa chemise et en l'enlevant de sur ses épaules.

_Il se tourne et montre le magnifique cygne (swan) qui orne son omoplate. Le nom de Bella est bien visible à l'intérieur. Tous les amis ont restés bouche-bée._

Quand es-tu allé chez un tatoueur puisque hier, tu ne l'avais pas ?, demande Bella en caressant du bout des doigts le travail d'un professionnel. Bella avait vu vaguement le tatou cette après-midi.

Ce matin, je me suis levé à 4 heures et j'ai été me le faire faire, ça pris une heure et personne n'a su que je suis partie de la maison, dit Edward.

Ou l'as-tu fait faire puisqu'il est évident que tu n'as pas pris ta voiture ?, demande Jasper.

Un gars de la réserve Quilleute me devait une faveur en raison que je l'ai aidé à se piquer pour l'insuline les 15 premières fois. Il ne voulait pas que je révèle qu'il est diabétique, dit Edward.

Je t'ai demandé la question plus tôt, est-ce que le EMT est entrain de te rendre fou ?, demande Emmet.

Non, je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, dit Edward.

Tu as quand même sauté d'un deuxième étage pour aller sacrer une volée à un dealer deux fois ta grosseur, dit Emmet.

Il y a un balcon dans ma chambre. C'était plus rapide que de passer par la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je faisais cette cascade. Je suis un assez habile grimpeur, dit Edward.

Comment tu penses qu'il a été capable de venir dormir avec moi sans déranger le Chef Swan, demande Bella à son ami.

Tu es rentré par la fenêtre ?, demande Emmet.

Bien oui. Autre question, comment est-ce que tu crois que je faisais pour sortir et rentrer du manoir sans que ma mère apprenne ce que je faisais ?, demande Edward.

C'est vrai que tante Elisabeth a le don de nous tirer les vers du nez et… attends une minute, ta mère n'a jamais su que tu allais voir ton cousin, demande Alice.

Seulement les fois que j'allais avant le couvre-feu, les autres fois, … non, dit Edward.

Combien de fois est-ce que tu as fumé des joints, demande Rosalie.

Pas mal. C'était comme le temps que j'aille en France, je commençais à devenir dépendant, dit Edward.

Mais tu as dit à ta mère que tu n'aimais pas ça, dit Alice, offensé.

Oui, c'est vrai que j'haïssais l'effet sur mon don de télépathie, mais le feeling était quand même là. J'ignorais qu'il y avait un moyen naturel d'arriver à ce feeling qui est deux fois plus puissant, dit Edward en regardant Bella. *Faire l'amour avec toi était plus intense que toute la marijuana que j'ai pris*, pense Edward.

Bella se penche la tête et rougit par la pensée qu'Edward lui avait envoyée.

Don Juan est devenu déjà devenu dépendant du sexe, dit Jasper qui avait très bien ressenti le désir sexuel d'Edward.

Je deviens facilement accro, dit Edward.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les vapes du pot, demande Sophia, tout aussi choquée que les autres.

Je dégrisais assez vite. J'arrivais chez Tony vers minuit et je partais de là vers 2 heures. Rendu à la maison, je commençais déjà à être sobre, dit Edward.

Une chance que tu n'as pas mélangé l'alcool avec ça, dit Rosalie en souriant.

Je ne serais jamais revenu à la maison, dit Edward.

On est entrain de voir que nous te connaissons pas du tout, dit Alice, déçue.

Je suis Edward Anthony Masen Junior. Pendant un an, j'ai pris de la marijuana. C'est en même temps que j'ai commencé à fumer la cigarette, soit vers 12 ans. J'ai été un an en France pour un échange que j'ai fait en 4 mois. J'ai dû recommencer mon première année du secondaire à cause que Forks a cru que j'avais échoué. Depuis ma deuxième année que je commence à me préparer pour le EMT pour devenir leur apprenti. J'ai suivi un cours par correspondance en médecine. Pendant l'année Junior, je viens d'être nommé apprenti-EMT. J'ai l'intention d'adopter la fille de mon cousin, qui était pratiquement mon jumeau identique. Je viens de commencer à sortir avec ma première petite amie, dit Edward en disant vaguement sa vie. – Je suis ceinture noire 3e dam de Karaté, je suis secouriste et j'ai joué dans une équipe mineure de baseball, dit Edward.

Je pourrais rajouter que tu ne tolères pas l'alcool, dit Rosalie.

Tu as perdu ta virginité hier et tu t'es fait tatouer le nom de ta nouvelle blonde sur toi, dit Alice.

Je suis très protecteur, donc ceux qui osent touché à ceux que j'aime le regrettent amplement. Les quatre malabars que j'ai empêché d'agresser Bella, je n'avais pas envie de simplement leur casser leurs nez, dit Edward.

_Voyant la tension du souvenir revenir dans la tête de son amoureux, Bella se jette dans les bras d'Edward pour lui donner un vrai baiser passionné. C'est en haletant qu'ils se décollent. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux perdus dans le vide._

Meilleure que le pot, je peux le garantir et simplement un baiser, dit Edward dans les vapes.

Je pense que ça serait mieux d'aller dans nos chambres, nous avons perdu ces deux-là, dit Jasper qui regarde Bella et Edward se désirer du regard.

_Sophia retourne chez elle qui se trouve être la maison voisine et dit qu'elle va être là demain matin. Alice et Rosalie font leurs salutations et leurs propositions de d'autres magasinages. Quand elles cherchent Bella, elles ne la trouvent nulle part. Jasper pointe le plafond en indiquant que les tourtereaux étaient déjà dans la chambre d'Edward._


	16. Chapter 16

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 16._

_Après la proposition de Jasper, Edward, sans perdre une minute, avait pris Bella dans ses bras pour l'amener à son ancienne chambre à coucher. Edward avait révélé que c'était celle qui avait jadis appartenue à un frère de sa mère. Le premier propriétaire du manoir est le grand-père d'Edward du côté maternel. Sa mère l'a hérité quand ses parents sont décédés. Edward était content de vivre dans la demeure de son ancêtre. Il n'a jamais connu son aïeule puisqu'il est mort pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Sa grand-mère était proche d'Edward et elle lui a raconté comment son petit-fils ressemblait à son mari et comment il partageait le même don de télépathie. Elle lui a même donné son alliance avant de mourir._

_Chassant ses pensées obscures, il retourne son regard sur la femme de sa vie. Bella était demi couchée sur le lit d'Edward et a le regard enflammé. Edward s'approche doucement tout en la désirant du regard. Edward monte sur le lit et se place sur elle. L'amoureux embrasse sa promise avec ton amour et sa passion dévorante qu'il a pour elle. Bella répond avec la même intensité avec la main qui se promène dans ses cheveux bronze. Avec son autre main, elle l'a glissé sous sa chemise et caresse le dos découpé d'Edward._

_Tout en reprenant son souffle, Edward en profite pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour enlever le chandail de Bella. Il le fait avec une lenteur pour que sa copine sente ses doigts glisser le dos de ses côtés. Belle frissonne et les deux yeux virent en l'envers sous l'intensité des caresses. Edward sourit en voyant son soutien-gorge bleu marine, sa couleur préféré. Il le dégrafe et peut caresser les seins de Bella avec délicatesse. Il les embrasse ce qui fait cambrer le dos de Bella. _

_Se débattant tant bien que mal, Bella réussit à se lever légèrement pour être capable de déboutonner la chemise d'Edward. Chaque bouton qu'elle défait, elle l'embrasse à chaque endroit. Edward tente de la recoucher, mais elle lui dit d'attendre. _

_Elle en profite pour caresser l'endroit sur son épaule où elle a dû mordre pour éviter que la maison entende son cri de jouissance. Hier soir, Edward et Bella ont fait les préliminaires dans la maison des parents d'Edward. Les doigts agiles d'Edward ont tellement excité le clitoris de Bella qu'il l'a montée au 7__e__ ciel. Au moment de son orgasme, elle a croqué dans l'épaule pour éviter de crier. Bella a aussi masturbé Edward après une supplication de sa part. C'est en étant soulagé qu'ils se sont endormis enlacés et que Bella n'a pas voulu se lever à matin. Elle était encore sous l'effet du plaisir._

_Bella revient à elle pour enlever la chemise d'Edward de sur ses épaules. Bella jette la chemise sur le sol, rejoignant ainsi son chandail. Bella se recouche en reprenant Edward pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec passion. Elle en profite en même temps pour retoucher le tatou qu'il s'est fait graver sur son corps pour elle. _

_Edward devient plus aventureux dans ses caresses et réussit après leur nouveau baiser de détacher son pantalon et de le lui glisser le long de ses jambes. Il le fait encore lentement pour languir sa promise. Edward part des orteils et embrasse chaque parcelle de peau tout en remontant. Bella halète en poussant des gémissements. Edward a le don de lui passer mille-et-un frissons. Quand il arrive à son entre-jambe, il lui enlève sa culotte avec lenteur qui désespère Bella. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure en guise d'impatience. Edward se fait vite pardonner en raison qu'il s'amuse en lui donner un plaisir buccal. Bella mord un oreiller pour étouffer un puissant orgasme qui est arrivé. Elle n'avait pas envie que ses amis viennent vérifier s'ils sont corrects. _

_Après s'être vaguement remise de son ultime plaisir, Bella se dépêche pour déshabiller Edward. Son amoureux a comme attend la limite de sa patience ce soir. Elle a envie de goûter au plaisir sublime encore, mais en même temps que lui. Malgré sa maladresse légendaire, elle réussit à le déshabiller sans trop se ridiculiser et surtout le blesser. Bella se remord la lèvre quand elle voit Edward dans toute sa nudité. Elle est tellement contente qu'il est simplement à elle._

_Avec une nouvelle assurance, Bella réussit à mettre le préservatif à son amoureux. Elle ne veut pas risquer les complications puisqu'elle vient de commencer la pilule, il y a un mois. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait vouloir aller plus loin si elle sortait avec Edward. Elle a pris une mesure de sécurité, mais elle a une crainte pour l'efficacité de la pilule. Elle veut attendre une couple de mois avant d'être sûre._

_Sachant que son amoureux a tendance à vouloir tout languir ce soir, Bella prend l'initiative et décide de le chevaucher. C'est la première fois qu'elle essaie cette position. Elle a certaines craintes, mais elles sont vite oubliées quand elle sent de nouveau le plaisir en faisant l'amour à son amoureux. Cette fois, Edward ne réussit pas tenir aussi longtemps que la veille en raison que Bella était une vraie déchaîné dans son puissant orgasme. C'est encore en simultané que Bella et Edward viennent en même temps._

_Bella reste un petit moment assis sur Edward pour reprendre son souffle. Ensuite, elle va se coucher dans ses bras. Telle est sa place habituelle. Les bras d'Edward sont faits pour prendre le corps de Bella. Ils s'ancrent facilement un dans l'autre._

_Juste après leurs intenses émotions, le couple était resté enlacé sur le douillet lit d'Edward. Le carillon de l'entrée se fait entendre. Edward s'assoit sur le lit pour vérifier les pensées des arrivants. Son ami d'enfance, Félix est de retour avec toute l'équipe de baseball. Ils veulent fêter leurs victoires avec leur ancien compagnon._

_Étant donné qu'il est encore sous les effets du plaisir, il a vérifié seulement les pensées de Félix pour savoir qui l'accompagnait. Edward enfile un survêtement par-dessus son boxer tout en laissant son torse dénudé. Bella avait remis un jeans et un chandail. Edward sort de la chambre en premier et glisse sur la rampe de l'escalier comme il faisait quand il était gamin._

Wow, ça me rappelle des souvenirs te voir arriver de même, dit Félix.

J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas dérangé, dit Alice en connaissant le caractère colérique quand elle dérange son cousin.

Non, Alice, nous avons terminé, dit Edward.

Pourquoi es-tu torse nu alors ?, demande Emmet.

Nous sommes chez moi, alors j'ai le droit de m'habiller comme je veux, dit Edward.

Oh que non ! Ils veulent un vrai party. Tu vas t'habiller comme du monde, dit Alice.

Avec ton physique de tombeur, il y a plus que ta blonde qui va avoir les yeux croches, dit Rosalie en pointant le reste des invités arrivé.

_Edward voulait rouspéter en voyant Magalie et les groupies, mais le téléphone de la maison retentit. Edward vérifie l'afficheur, pousse un soupir et décroche le combiné. Il met involontairement le main-libre. Alice voit le geste d'Edward et fait taire tout le monde._

Allo, oui, c'est moi, Edward, dit l'apprenti-EMT en répondant.

Edward Junior, j'ai eu l'officier Jasson tout à l'heure au téléphone. Tu t'es battu avec le dealer contrairement à ce que je t'ai conseillé, dit l'avocat.

C'était pour secourir Isabella Swan, papa. Matthew McAllen m'a vu pendant le match de baseball. Il est venu au manoir me faire la peau en pensant que j'étais Tony, mais il s'est attaqué à Bella en premier. Sans penser une seconde, je l'ai défendue et j'ai combattu Matthew, dit Edward.

Tu lui as cassé deux côtes, disloqué l'épaule droite et brisé le nez, dit l'avocat.

L'épaule, c'était pour le désarmer. Le nez, c'est pour l'aveugler, mais les deux côtes étaient de trop, je l'avoue, dit Edward repentant.

Tu vas faire le rapport à la police demain ?, dit l'avocat.

Oui, je l'ai dit à l'officier. Je devais m'occuper de Bella en premier, dit Edward.

Edward Junior, j'avais hâte que tu tombes amoureux, mais j'ignorais que tu allais agir maintenant sous l'impulsion, dit l'avocat.

Tous mes gestes sont entièrement encore calculés et pensés, papa, dit Edward.

Je te demande une question, est-ce que ça va dans ta tête ? L'officier Jasson m'a dit que tu lui avais avoué tes intentions de frapper le dealer. Tu as demandé la permission à la police de frapper un suspect, dit l'avocat.

C'est peut-être pas dans les règlements du civil, mais le EMT ont besoin de l'aide de toutes forces d'interventions, c'est notre devoir de les aviser d'un crime potentiel, dit Edward.

Il y a des limites à toute déclaré, Edward Junior, dit l'avocat.

J'ai déclaré mes intentions, mais pas ma source, dit Edward.

Comment l'as-tu ?, demande l'avocat.

Un nouveau médium du futur est dans la famille. Mandsy commence à voir l'avenir et a vu la bataille, dit Edward.

3 ans et elle assiste à ce genre de chose, dit l'avocat.

_Le père demande à son fils unique de rester sage pour le reste de la fin de semaine. Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, c'est son cellulaire qui sonne. C'est son patron du EMT, le Dr Sullivan en personne, qui l'appelle. Il le félicite pour le sang-froid en sauvant de nouveau Miss Swan. Edward, toujours humble, lui avoue ses fautes en blessant l'ennemi. Après plusieurs félicitations et Edward qui précise qu'il va être présent à partir de dimanche soir, il raccroche le cellulaire et va se changer dans sa chambre._

_Les anciens équipiers ont demandé ce qui s'est passé pendant la soirée. Jasper leur raconte toute l'histoire. Bella et Edward reviennent habiller plus proprement._

Jouons à Juste la Vérité, dit Rosalie.

On que non. Je joue simplement si tu enlèves la règle de la boisson, dit Edward.

Si tu refuses de dire une vérité, tu dois caler une bière, dit Rosalie en riant.

C'est comme cela que vous l'avez soûlé, dit Emmet.

Oui, après deux bières, on a su pour sa virginité, dit Alice en riant.

_Voyant que les coéquipiers de baseball ne comprenait pas, Alice leur raconte avec la 1__ère __et seule soulerie d'Edward._


	17. Chapter 17

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Chapter 17._

Au moins, vous avez réussi à le faire tomber dans le vice, nous pas, dit William Masen, le tombeur de Chicago.

_Edward, Felix et Sophia se mettent à rire. Sur le fait, Edward s'allume une cigarette._

Oh ok, vous avez réussi aussi à le faire fumer, mais ce n'est pas de la drogue, ça, dit William.

C'est mieux pas que tu saches pourquoi j'ai commencé ma dépendance à ça, dit Edward en prenant une bouchée et tend la cigarette à ses amis d'enfance.

Le Coach a révélé après que tu sois parti en France que tu étais sa limite de te faire renvoyer de l'équipe aussi comme Anthony Halen, pourquoi ?, demande Felix.

Le Coach m'a attrapé entrain de fumer un joint avec mon cousin dans les douches après une partie, dit Edward.

_Tous les équipiers ont les yeux grands comme des 30 sous._

J'ai fumé du pot environ 6 mois ou moins. J'ai commencé à mes 12 ans. Mon premier joint était mon cadeau de fête. J'ai arrêté à Noël quand j'ai su pour Mandsy. Arrêter la marijuana n'est pas aussi facile que ça, alors j'ai fumé la cigarette depuis ce temps, dit Edward.

Tu m'as dit avoir commencé à fumer la cigarette à 12 ans, demande Bella.

J'ai commencé à fumer de la nicotine à Noël et j'ai parti après la Fête des Rois en France, j'étais déjà accro à la cigarette et plus au pot. Une chance, car la marijuana est plus dure à trouve que la nicotine sur le marché noir, dit Edward.

Marché noir ?, demande Sophia.

Quel grossiste sain vendrait des cigarettes à un mineur ? La loi est pareille partout, dit Edward.

Pourquoi le pot, Masen ?, demande Emmet.

Quand j'ai pogné l'adolescence, mon don de télépathie me tombait sur les nerfs. Quand j'étais plus jeune, les pensées étaient un à la fois et quand je le voulais. J'entendais Sophia, Anthony et Felix tout le temps puisqu'une fois, j'ouvrais mon esprit, impossible de le refermer, dit Edward.

Mon don fonctionne de cette façon présentement. Je ne l'ai jamais connu différemment, dit Bella.

Quand j'ai pogné l'adolescence, je me suis mis à entendre toutes les pensées de tout le monde. Les nausées n'étaient pas croyables, dit Edward.

Voilà pourquoi tu es devenu autant critique pour les filles, dit Rosalie.

J'ai voulu chercher à taire les pensées. J'ignorais qu'une méthode naturelle existait ou que le tabac me bloque momentanément les pensées, alors j'ai tenté le pot avec mon cousin. J'avais des hallucinations, mais les pensées n'étaient plus claires et j'avais plus de nausées. En plus, le feeling était intense, dit Edward.

Quand ton cousin a commencé à se droguer ?, demande Sophia.

Vers 10 ans environ, c'est Megan Brandon qui l'a initié. Elle a commencé à 8 ans pour faire taire son don de médium. Je ne l'ai jamais connue à jeun, dit Edward.

Megan est la mère de la petite, dit Sophia.

Oui, dit Edward en se roulant les yeux.

C'est quoi la méthode naturelle ?, demande William.

Tu la connais, tu l'utilises au moins six fois par jour, dit Edward.

Il est bien rendu obsédé. Avec Bella, assise sur lui, ça n'aide pas avec la méthode naturelle, dit Jasper à Alice. Alice le regarde perplexe.

_Depuis qu'ils se sont tous assis dans le grand salon, Edward avait pris Bella par la taille pour qu'elle reste sur lui. Quand il parle de méthode naturelle, il a fermé les yeux en humant les cheveux de Bella qui lui tombent dans le cou. Les autres n'ont pas remarqué le geste, sauf Jasper qui ressent de nouveau le désir d'Edward._

_En entendant que William allume, Edward entend un cri puissant venant d'en haut. Il se lève en déposant Bella sur la chaise. En un coup vite, il est rendu à l'étage. C'était sa fille qui a fait un cauchemar et criait Papa bien fort. Il la prend dans ses bras pour la calmer et elle se rendort en sentant la présence de son père. _

_Edward en montant les escaliers a vu le cauchemar de sa fille. C'est plus Bella qu'il a vu. Elle se faisait menacer. Elle était dans une grande ville et elle paraissait deux ou trois ans plus jeunes. Mandsy a vu un souvenir de Bella._

Bella, peux-tu monter une minute, s'il te plaît, dit Edward en étant en haut des escaliers.

_Quand Bella arrive à l'étage, elle a le visage repentant. Elle aussi a vu le cauchemar de Mandsy._

Comment fait-elle pour avoir des souvenirs qui m'appartiennent ?, dit Bella.

C'est sa façon de se connecter. Tu peux avoir prochainement des intuitions, dit Edward.

Elle a déjà vu tes souvenirs en rêve ?, demande Bella.

Plus qu'un et ça fait 2 ans que j'ai des prémonitions, dit Edward.

Je sais que tu attends que je te raconte ce qu'elle a vu, mais est-ce que tu peux attendre demain, dit Bella.

D'accord, ça ne me tente pas de perdre ma bonne humeur. Ce que j'ai vu n'a pas l'air d'être drôle, dit Edward.

C'est loin de là, dit Bella.

_Edward reprend Bella dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais étant donné qu'il a encore sa pulsion qu'il a un peu plus tôt, Edward embrasse Bella avec intensité. Celle-ci répond aussitôt et parcourent ses mains dans ses cheveux bronze. Edward part pour prendre Bella dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre, mais il entend une voix perçante en bas._

Edward Anthony Masen Junior, Isabella Marie Swan, descendez en bas immédiatement. Vous referez la méthode naturelle plus tard quand tout le monde va être partie, crie Alice.

_Bella descend toute seule en étant rouge. Edward descend deux minutes après._

Merci, Alice, tu as failli réveiller ma fille, dit Edward avec les bras croisés.

Je n'aurais pas besoin de crier si tu aurais entendu mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas monter de peur de vous pogner sur le fait, dit Alice.

Il n'entend vraiment aucune pensée. Avant qu'il monte, ça faisait au moins une vingtaine de fois que je lui lançais télépathiquement des pics et il n'a jamais bronché, dit Emmet.

J'entends simplement Bella, Mandsy et Felix, dit Edward.

La méthode naturelle est de baiser ?, dit William.

Faire l'amour, William, dit Edward.

Ça fait maintenant 2 heures de ça, dit Rosalie.

Les baisers durent 45 minutes, dit Bella en rougissant.

Au juste, William, devine qui j'ai entendu la première fois quand mon don s'est débloqué ?, demande Edward.

Moi ?, demande William.

Oui, c'est toi que j'ai entendu le premier. Tu étais entrain de faire ta première expérience sexuelle que tu as raté avec ta cousine Nathalie. Tu es venu à peine une minute après l'avoir pénétré. Elle n'a rien senti. C'est une expérience que tu ne veux pas révéler, je suppose, dit Edward en riant et en regardant Tanya.

_Tout le monde se met à rire de William qui était plutôt en colère contre son cousin._

Nathalie Masen, ta première. Elle ne s'est pas venté ?, dit Rosalie.

Tu la connais ?, demande William.

Je suis aussi ta cousine à ce que je sache. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si aux réunions de famille, tu étais toujours dans les toilettes des gars entrain de t'envoyer en l'air, dit Rosalie.

C'est la fille de tante Sarah. Alice est la fille de tante Janie, dit Edward.

Notre tante qui a abandonné sa fille ?, demande William.

Mes parents l'ont adopté, mais Alice a décidé de garder son nom de baptême, dit Edward.

Tu avais quelle âge au juste, Willy, dit Dana, une de ses régulières qui fait partie des groupies.

14 ans, je crois. Tu as toffé combien de temps ton don sans rien prendre, demande William.

Mon don s'est développé en janvier et ma fête de 12 ans est en juin, dit Edward.

Il s'est repris par la suite par contre dans ses relations, dit Magalie en défendant son amant régulier.

Oui, je le sais, malheureusement, dit Edward.

Tu as rencontré des conquêtes, dit William.

Pratiquement tous. Elles pensaient que j'étais aussi volage que toi, dit Edward.

Tu l'as fait combien de fois, je suis curieux, dit William.

Une fois et demie, dit Edward en faisant rougir Bella.

Et demi ?.... Ah, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas voulu se lever à matin. Edward Masen Junior, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien fait, dit Alice qui veut sacrer une volée son cousin, mais Edward retient sa main juste avant qu'elle le touche.

Tes pensées m'ont demandé si j'avais fait l'amour, pas autres choses, dit Edward en riant.

_Alice a les yeux qui noircissent. Edward comprend très bien ce qu'elle cherche._

Bella, comment tu as fait pour ne pas crier ?, demande Alice.

Tu peux voir des visions du passé, dit Bella en rougissant.

Oui, pas souvent, c'est plutôt épuisant. J'ai senti l'intensité, alors tu réponds ?, demande Alice.

Je me suis retenue, dit Bella en touchant le bras d'Edward.

Tu l'as mordu ?, demande Alice. Bella acquiesce en rougissant de plus belle.

Je ne comprends plus rien, dit Emmet.

Edward a caressé Bella jusqu'à l'orgasme et elle a fait de même de son côté, dit Alice.

Deux fois durant la même journée. Ça va bien, Masen. Tu deviens plus insatiable que moi, dit Emmet.

_Bella repense à la relation qu'elle vient d'avoir avec lui. Ça ne paraît pas du tout qu'il était puceau la veille._

Eddy, est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'elle a raconté dans le magasin des robes ?, dit Tanya.

Mon nom est Edward, pas Eddy. Oui, c'est vrai. Notre première fois a été magique. Elle est venue trois fois avant que j'atteigne le plaisir, dit Edward.

_William est surpris de l'audace de son cousin. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait révéler ce genre de détail au membre de son équipe, surtout devant lui._


	18. Chapter 18

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Chapter 18._

Masen, si tu n'entends pas encore les pensées, alors pourquoi t'allumer une cigarette tout à l'heure, dit Jasper.

Je commence maintenant à réentendre vaguement vos pensées. J'avais promis une cigarette à Dawny et Flix. Quand je leur ai donné la cigarette, vous n'avez pas remarqué que je n,ai pas cherché à la récupérer, dit Edward.

Je crois que c'est des histoires que tu nous as raconté. Tu n'as jamais fumé du pot. Tu es bien trop respectueux des lois pour faire ce genre de conneries, dit William.

_Sans perdre une minute, Edward va dans sa chambre et redescend aussi vite qu'il est parti. Il lui tend quelque chose. C'est un joint à demi-fumé._

Si je n'ai jamais fumé du pot, alors pourquoi j'ai ça en ma possession, dit Edward.

Quand as-tu fumé la dernière fois ?, demande Emmet.

J'ai une poff lors de l'enterrement d'Anthony, dit Edward.

Tu n'as pas eu envie de recommencer ?, demande Bella.

Non, parce que tu es arrivé dans ma vie et Mandsy a besoin d'un père sobre, dit Edward.

_Bella sert Edward dans ses bras tranquillement. Edward se rassoit avec Bella, assise sur lui. Edward se met à se demander qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il n'aurait jamais connu Bella ou Mandsy._

Maintenant que nous avons tous su le passé obscure du tombeur, qui d'autres veut faire avouer une vérité, dit Rosalie en s'ouvrant une bière.

_Depuis l'arrivée des anciens joueurs de l'équipe de baseball, tout le monde a pris une bière sauf Bella et Edward. Sophia n'en a pas pris aussi. _

Si j'aurais voulu coucher avec toi, est-ce que j'aurais une chance, dit William à Rosalie.

Je suis peut-être facile ou ouverte d'esprit, mais je ne baise pas avec un membre de ma famille, dit Rosalie.

À part Bella, Rosalie, Alice et moi, qui d'autres n'ont pas voulu coucher avec toi, demande Sophia.

Personne ne résiste à mon charme, dit William.

Ah oui ? Tu as tenté de me séduire à Phoenix et je n'ai même pas remarqué tes avances. C'est vrai que tu ne m'intéressais pas du tout, dit Bella en se collant fortement contre Edward. Bella avait partagé son souvenir en même temps qu'elle le disait pour éviter qu'Edward devienne jaloux.

Edward est ton premier dans tous les domaines, je crois, dit Alice.

Oui, il est le premier qui a attiré mon attention, mon premier coup de foudre, mon premier amoureux et mon premier partenaire, dit Bella en regardant amoureusement Edward.

Ton sauveteur aussi, love. Je t'ai sauvé de la camionnette de Tyler, de la quasi-agression à Port Angeles, de la quasi-agression de tout à l'heure, dit Edward.

Tu as oublié que tu m'as sauvé de l'humiliation en bio pour la prise de sang, dit Belle.

Tu la protèges de Lauren Mallaury, Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton, dit Alice.

_À la mention de ces trois noms, Bella se tape le front et Edward grogne en entendant le nom de Mike._

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demande Jasper qui ressent l'inquiétude soudaine de Bella.

Alice m'a fait réaliser que je vais subir de nouveau un interrogatoire par Jessica, lundi, dit Bella.

Tu en as déjà subi une ?, dit Rosalie.

Oui, quand mon ami Jacob Black a rejoint la bande de lycéens à la Push. Jessica m'a questionné au sujet de l'incident de jeudi. J'étais avec mon sauveteur quand je l'ai rejoint, dit Bella.

J'ai été la rejoindre à La Push vendredi et nous sommes partis ensembles, dit Edward.

Tu m'as pris dans tes bras devant tout le monde, dit Bella.

Je voulais montrer à Newton que j'ai une longueur d'avances sur lui, dit Edward en riant.

_L'équipe de baseball les regarde encore perplexe. Jasper leur raconte la jalousie d'Edward envers Mike depuis l'arrivée de Bella. C'est Jasper qui a relaté le début de rencontre en Bella et Edward, car premièrement, il a ressenti les émotions du Don Juan et deuxièmement, pour éviter qu'Emmet en met un peu trop s'il raconte._

Félix, je sais que tu as l'œil sur Sophia depuis la première année du primaire, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de sortir avec elle avant, dit Johnny, un ancien ami d'Edward.

Je croyais vraiment qu'elle aimait Edward, dit Félix.

Il n'a été toujours qu'un frère pour moi, dit Sophia.

Je croyais que tes sentiments allaient changer quand il est parti et vice-versa, dit Félix.

Flix, j'étais inquiet pour elle raison qu'elle est comme ma petite sœur. Si j'avais su tes sentiments envers elle, je vous aurais matché bien avant aujourd'hui, dit Edward.

Tu es peut-être plus intelligent que nous tous, mais tu es nul pour deviner les sentiments amoureux, dit Rosalie.

Han Han ? Rosalie, tu mêles amour et désir. Tu insinues que je ne reconnais pas l'amour, mais en réalité, tu penses à la fois où je n'ai pas eu de désir de Bella qui était dans mon lit, dit Edward.

Je ne reviens pas encore combien tu as pu être aussi aveugle. L'alcool d'Emmet m'a donné des immenses plaisirs, dit Rosalie.

J'ai failli ne pas être capable de monter les marches tellement que j'étais réchauffé, dit Edward.

_Voyant que ses camarades de baseball ne comprenaient pas, Edward leur raconte son arrivée de Chicago et sa première rencontre avec le EMT. Edward avait revu à l'enterrement d'Anthony son ancienne équipe. Le party pour fêter leur victoire est rendue plus une soulerie où les camarades se partagent plusieurs caisses de bière. Edward sans prendre de risques n'ose pas en prendre une. C'est en divulguant différents secrets des autres que la soirée se finit vers 1 heure du matin._

_Depuis l'arrivée des anciens joueurs de l'équipe de baseball, tout le monde a pris une bière sauf Bella et Edward. Sophia n'en a pas pris aussi. _

Si j'aurais voulu coucher avec toi, est-ce que j'aurais une chance, dit William à Rosalie.

Je suis peut-être facile ou ouverte d'esprit, mais je ne baise pas avec un membre de ma famille, dit Rosalie.

À part Bella, Rosalie, Alice et moi, qui d'autres n'ont pas voulu coucher avec toi, demande Sophia.

Personne ne résiste à mon charme, dit William.

Ah oui ? Tu as tenté de me séduire à Phoenix et je n'ai même pas remarqué tes avances. C'est vrai que tu ne m'intéressais pas du tout, dit Bella en se collant fortement contre Edward. Bella avait partagé son souvenir en même temps qu'elle le disait pour éviter qu'Edward devienne jaloux.

Edward est ton premier dans tous les domaines, je crois, dit Alice.

Oui, il est le premier qui a attiré mon attention, mon premier coup de foudre, mon premier amoureux et mon premier partenaire, dit Bella en regardant amoureusement Edward.

Ton sauveteur aussi, love. Je t'ai sauvé de la camionnette de Tyler, de la quasi-agression à Port Angeles, de la quasi-agression de tout à l'heure, dit Edward.

Tu as oublié que tu m'as sauvé de l'humiliation en bio pour la prise de sang, dit Belle.

Tu la protèges de Lauren Mallaury, Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton, dit Alice.

_À la mention de ces trois noms, Bella se tape le front et Edward grogne en entendant le nom de Mike._

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demande Jasper qui ressent l'inquiétude soudaine de Bella.

Alice m'a fait réaliser que je vais subir de nouveau un interrogatoire par Jessica, lundi, dit Bella.

Tu en as déjà subi une ?, dit Rosalie.

Oui, quand mon ami Jacob Black a rejoint la bande de lycéens à la Push. Jessica m'a questionné au sujet de l'incident de jeudi. J'étais avec mon sauveteur quand je l'ai rejoint, dit Bella.

J'ai été la rejoindre à La Push vendredi et nous sommes partis ensembles, dit Edward.

Tu m'as pris dans tes bras devant tout le monde, dit Bella.

Je voulais montrer à Newton que j'ai une longueur d'avances sur lui, dit Edward en riant.

_L'équipe de baseball les regarde encore perplexe. Jasper leur raconte la jalousie d'Edward envers Mike depuis l'arrivée de Bella. C'est Jasper qui a relaté le début de rencontre en Bella et Edward, car premièrement, il a ressenti les émotions du Don Juan et deuxièmement, pour éviter qu'Emmet en met un peu trop s'il raconte._

Félix, je sais que tu as l'œil sur Sophia depuis la première année du primaire, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de sortir avec elle avant, dit Johnny, un ancien ami d'Edward.

Je croyais vraiment qu'elle aimait Edward, dit Félix.

Il n'a été toujours qu'un frère pour moi, dit Sophia.

Je croyais que tes sentiments allaient changer quand il est parti et vice-versa, dit Félix.

Flix, j'étais inquiet pour elle raison qu'elle est comme ma petite sœur. Si j'avais su tes sentiments envers elle, je vous aurais matché bien avant aujourd'hui, dit Edward.

Tu es peut-être plus intelligent que nous tous, mais tu es nul pour deviner les sentiments amoureux, dit Rosalie.

Han Han ? Rosalie, tu mêles amour et désir. Tu insinues que je ne reconnais pas l'amour, mais en réalité, tu penses à la fois où je n'ai pas eu de désir de Bella qui était dans mon lit, dit Edward.

Je ne reviens pas encore combien tu as pu être aussi aveugle. L'alcool d'Emmet m'a donné des immenses plaisirs, dit Rosalie.

J'ai failli ne pas être capable de monter les marches tellement que j'étais réchauffé, dit Edward.

_Voyant que ses camarades de baseball ne comprenaient pas, Edward leur raconte son arrivée de Chicago et sa première rencontre avec le EMT. Edward avait revu à l'enterrement d'Anthony son ancienne équipe. Le party pour fêter leur victoire est rendue plus une soulerie où les camarades se partagent plusieurs caisses de bière. Edward sans prendre de risques n'ose pas en prendre une. C'est en divulguant différents secrets des autres que la soirée se finit vers 1 heure du matin._


	19. Chapter 19

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 19._

_Edward Masen était réveillé bien avant les autres. Il était déjà 6h30 et il devait faire une déposition à la police avant de penser à autres choses. Edward enfilait son jeans quand il entend des pas légers dans la maison. Mettant un gilet rapidement, il voit sa fille debout entrain de chercher la chambre de son père. _

Tu es matinale, puce ?, dit Edward en faisant un saut à la fillette.

_Mandsy va se jeter dans les bras de son père adoptif. Celui-ci la prend et la descend jusqu'à la cuisine._

Je collationne toujours tôt et ensuite, je me recouche jusqu'à 8 heures, dit Mandsy en s'étirant.

_Edward lui prépare de céréales Alphabits pendant qu'il se fait réchauffer des gaufres. Après leur déjeuner pris, Edward remonte sa fille dans sa chambre._

Je reviens dans une heure et demi maximum, je dois aller au poste de police. J'ai pensé ensuite d'aller au parc pendant je discute avec ta maman, dit Edward.

Au sujet de mon rêve ?, dit Mandsy.

Oui, c'est un souvenir de ta maman que tu as vu, hier soir ? Bella m'a promis qu'elle allait me raconter ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, dit Edward.

Papa, est-ce que je peux dormir avec maman ?, dit la petite en mettant une tête sur le côté.

Bien sûr, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire les yeux doux pour ça, dit Edward en riant.

_Avant qu'Edward puisse prendre sa fillette, elle était déjà à la porte de sa chambre. Il la ralentit juste avant qu'elle ne réveille Bella qui dort à point fermé. Mandsy grimpe sur le lit et va dans les bras de Bella._

À plus tard, love, dit Edward en donnant un baiser sur le front de son amoureuse.

_Il fait de même avec sa fillette qui s'endormait déjà dans les bras chaud de sa mère adoptive. Une chance qu'Edward a dit à Bella de mettre une jaquette avant de s'endormir. Il se doutait que sa fille voudrait les voir tôt. Une autre prémonition qui s'est avérée juste._

_Edward met sa veste de cuir et part au poste de police. Il est allé au pas de course puisqu'il n'avait pas change liquide pour payer un taxi ni les clés du jeep d'Emmet._

_Une heure plus tard, Bella se réveille et reste surprise de voir Mandsy dans ses bras. Quand la fillette voit que sa mère adoptive bouge, elle tourne pour lui faire un gros câlin._

Bon matin, maman, dit Mandsy.

Bonjour, petite fée. Où est ton père ?, dit Bella en regardant dans la chambre.

Il est au poste de police, dit Mandsy.

Ah, c'est vrai, la déclaration, dit Bella.

_Bella va se faire une toilette et s'habiller convenablement. Elle va ensuite aider Mandsy à choisir une tenue. Étant donné qu'Edward avait prévu d'aller au parc, Mandsy ne peut pas mettre une robe, mais un jogging pour s'amuser dans le sable ou dans les glissades._

_Quand elles descendent toutes les deux, Bella voit que son amoureux est de retour et entrain de préparer le déjeuner à tout le monde. Ses amis sont aussi levés, mais ils boivent du café puisqu'ils ne sont pas matinaux, sauf Alice et Edward._

_La bombe énergétique va prendre la fillette dans ses bras et tournent avec elle comme une toupie. Mandsy trouve cela rigolo, mais Edward a peur que la fillette soit malade._

Mais, papa, tu as fait de même quand tu es venue me chercher, hier. Tante Béa avait peur que je n'ai pas le temps de digérer mon déjeuner. Est-ce que tu as oublié ?, dit Mandsy en souriant de ses jeunes dents.

Je dirais que le rôle du père protecteur prend vite le dessus, dit Edward en donnant un bisou dans le front de sa fille qui était rendue dans les bras de sa nouvelle tante, Rosalie.

Bella, on aurait bien été te réveiller, mais monsieur est arrivé juste au moment de mes intentions, donc il me l'a empêché, dit Alice.

Mandsy aurait pu la réveiller bien avant ça, mais elle a entendu que sa mère se réveille d'elle-même, dit Edward en embrassant sa compagne.

Notre petite fée est un trésor, dit Bella.

Petite fée, c'est mignon, dit Emmet en riant.

_Edward sert tout le monde. Il avait préparé un déjeuner pour tous ses amis pendant que ceux-ci cherchaient à se réveiller. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tous, Félix et Sophia viennent les rejoindre._

Prêts pour une leçon de karaté, dit Félix en se mettant en position défensif. Il était habillé de son kimono avec sa ceinture noire.

Oh que oui, ça va nous éviter une session de shopping, dit Emmet en se levant.

Edward, je sais que tu nous as pas entendus puisque tu étais déjà parti dans ta chambre avec Bella, mais Emmet et moi voulions tenter une leçon de karaté avec ton ami, dit Jasper.

J'ignorais que ça vous tentait d'en faire, dit Edward.

Nous aussi, jusqu'au moment où nous t'avons vu à l'œuvre hier après-midi, dit Emmet.

Félix est un bon instructeur. Il ne montre pas les coups aussi vite que moi. J'ai des problèmes à ralentir mes mouvements.

Allez, montres-nous un coup, papa, dit Mandsy.

_Au lieu de répondre par paroles, Edward répond par geste. D'un mouvement rapide et calculé, il envoie un coup de pied en direction de Félix qui s'était mis en défense pendant que Mandsy pose la question. Il a très rapide arrêté le coup et il a enchaîné ensuite par un coup. Une série de 10 coups s'est suivi toujours interceptée par l'adversaire._

_C'est en étant au bout du souffle que les deux adversaires ont arrêtés de combattre._

Tu as appris à t'endurcir, tu durais moins longtemps avant, dit Edward en reprenant son souffle.

Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, tu t'essouffles, dit Félix en souriant.

Je n'en ai pas encore fumé une de la journée et je n'en ai pas envie, dit Edward.

C'est cool si tu réussis à cesser de fumer, dit Sophia.

_Voyant qu'il était près de 9h30, Alice, Rosalie et Sophia vont faire une tournée de boutique. Bella a volontairement donné sa place à Sophia. Edward avait prévu une sortie au parc. Ils vont ensuite aller dîner avec la tante et l'oncle d'Edward. L'apprenti EMT veut présenter sa copine et la maman de Mandsy à son parrain et sa marraine._

_Jasper et Emmet se sont habillés en survêtement et ils vont être de retour vers une heure comme pour les filles. Ils veulent aller au musée pour voir c'est qui le fameux grand-père d'Edward. La propriétaire du magasin de robe leur a donné envie de voir ce portrait. De plus, les amis n'ont pas la chance d'aller souvent au musée puisqu'il en a pas dans les environs de Forks. Surtout que Jasper est un fervent maniaque de l'histoire. Il retient de ses parents pour avoir cette passion._


	20. Chapter 20

COUP DE FOUDRE AU PREMIER REGARD

_Partie 20._

_Le parc de Chicago est prêt du manoir. Edward y allait souvent jouer avec ses amis. Le couple marchait main dans la main tandis que Mandsy était assise sur l'épaule de son père et s'émerveillait du décor. Elle n'a pas eu la chance de voir sa ville étant donné qu'elle était une partie dans l'orphelinat. Quand elle était chez ses grands parents, ils ne la laissaient pas sortir jouer en dehors de la cour._

_Quand ils arrivent au parc, ils voient des enfants jouer dans les balançoires et les glissades. Edward dépose sa fille par terre et lui fait ses recommandations. Elle doit penser réagir comme une enfant de 3 ans et non comme 10 ans comme elle a l'habitude de faire._

_Edward va s'assoir sur une table de pique-nique. Bella le suit avec l'air résigné. Elle ne veut pas repenser à son passé._

Une fois raconté, ça va être plus facile pour toi, love, dit Edward en lisant ses pensées.

Je suis venue vivre à Forks pas seulement pour vivre avec mon père, mais surtout en raison que c'est un chef de police. Mon père connait vaguement mon histoire, car je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien. À Phoenix, ma mère a eu plusieurs petits amis avant de rencontrer le bon, soit Phil Drywer. Un des petits amis était un macho de première et il a tenté de me séduire en même temps qu'il courtisait ma mère. Il ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Il avait près de 30 ans. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais accepté de non comme réponse. Il croit qu'il peut tout avoir quand il veut et comme il veut. Après mon premier non et surtout après que ma mère a commencé à voir quelqu'un d'autres, il a commencé à m'appeler quand ma mère était absente. Il voulait m'avoir pour lui tout seul et tout le kit. Le souvenir que Mandsy avait eu est qu'il avait réussi à me prendre au piège dans mon ancien lycée. Il a tenté de m'abuser, mais un professeur est arrivé avant qu'il ne s'apprête à me toucher. Il a été arrêté et mis en garde à vue, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de continuer de m'appeler disant qu'il va me retrouver et que j'allais à être à lui. Quand ma mère a rencontré Phil, j'ai eu une paix intérieure puisque ma mère n'allait plus être seule, mais une peur en raison que je me retrouvais encore plus souvent seule. Un soir, il a trompé sa garde à vue et il est venu dans ma maison. J'ignore ce qu'il voulait me faire, mais j'avais réussi à me terrer dans le noir et il ne m'a pas trouvé. Quand il est partie en sacrant et maudissant, j'ai appelé la police et ils m'ont dit qu'il allait mettre un avis de recherche et une surveillance rapprochée pour ma sécurité. Ça duré quelques mois jusqu'au moment où ma mère m'adit qu'elle se remariait et qu'elle voudrait suivre l'équipe de baseball. J'en ai profité pour lui dire que je veux vivre chez Charlie jusqu'à la fin de mes études pour le connaître mieux. Je me suis dis qu'en habitant chez un officier de police, James ne va pas chercher à me surprendre. Le mieux est arrivé par la suite. Toi, Edward Masen ! Apprenti EMT, ceinture noir en karaté, secouriste, je ne pouvais pas être plus en sécurité, dit Bella en collant son amoureux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est advenu de ce James ?, dit Edward en serrant les poings.

Il a arrêté un peu après mon arrivée ici et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, dit Bella.

C'est mieux que je ne le rencontre pas, dit Edward en grognant.

Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire. Edward, je suis en sécurité quand je suis auprès de toi, dit Bella.

Tu ne me demandes pas de ne pas le chercher, dit Edward.

J'ai très bien vu que tu n'écoutes que toi-même et personne. Ton père t'a mis en garde et tu t'es quand même battu avec le dealer, dit Bella.

Je ne l'aurais pas touché s'il n'avait pas mis la main sur toi, dit Edward.

Tu as rendu un grand service à la société en le faisant arrêter, dit Bella.

_Edward voulait continuer leurs conversations, mais Mandsy arrive avec une fillette. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses traits lui sont familiers. Edward voulait lui demander qui étaient ses parents quand il entend une voix familière derrière lui._

Edward Masen ?, dit la voix féminine.

_Edward se touche vaguement l'arrête du nez avant de se lever pour faire face à la personne._

Salut, Olivia Jensen, dit Edward en mettant un bras autour de Bella.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Chicago ?, dit la femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

Des amies ont voulu faire les boutiques des Chicago et je suis venu avec elles comme promis, dit Edward.

C'est qui elle ?, demande la femme en se croisant les bras.

C'est Isabella Swan, ma petite amie et c'est ma fille, Mandsy Masen, dit Edward.

Adoptive seulement. C'est Mandsy Megan Halen Brandon, son vrai nom, dit Olivia en regardant.

C'est lui, mon papa et je suis une Masen, dit Mandsy en se mettant devant ses parents adoptive.

Je suis perdue ?, dit Bella, gênée.

C'est la sœur adoptive de Megan Brandon, elles ont vécu ensembles dans les mêmes foyers adoptifs, dit Edward.

Comment as-tu le culot de revenir à Chicago avec ce que tu m'as fait à moi et à Megan, dit Olivia.

Attends une minute…. Ce n'est pas de ma faute que tu as couché avec mon cousin, le tombeur de Chicago et ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait tombé dans la drogue Megan, c'est elle qui a initié mon cousin aux drogues dures, dit Edward.

Comment tu fais pour savoir ça ?, demande Olivia, bouche-bée.

Premièrement, je lis dans les pensées. Deuxièmement, j'étais là quand Megan a proposé à Tony de laisser tomber le pot pour autres choses plus cool. Je le sais, elle me l'a aussi offert, mais contrairement à Tony, j'ai refusé, dit Edward.

Cool, ton père lit dans les pensées, dit la fillette. Elle pense à son père qui n'a jamais voulu admettre sa paternité.

Je le savais qu'il ne faisait pas attention tout le temps. Je le savais qu'il allait être père un jour, dit Edward en sacrant un coup sur la table de pique-nique. Il n'a fait qu'une bosse dans le bois, mais il aurait très bien la fendre s'il n'aurait pas modéré son coup.

Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, dit Bella.

William Masen est son père et tu voulais me faire porter le chapeau à sa place, dit Edward.

Je t'ai vu avec la fillette. J'ai deviné immédiatement qu'elle était la fille de Megan, mais tu t'en occupes si elle était la tienne et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais…., commence Olivia.

Avoir couché avec toi et avoir eu un enfant avec toi. Tu te goures complètement. Bella a été ma première et je ne souhaite pas d'autres filles, dit Edward.

Mais comment je vais avoir de l'aide, je n'avais pas prévu tomber enceinte pendant cette soulerie, dit Olvia.

Tout ce que je peux faire pour toi et te donner ce numéro, c'est celui des parents de William, si le tombeur ne veut pas t'aider, au moins, tu vas avoir celle des grands-parents de la petite, dit Edward en donner un numéro griffonné sur un bout de papier.

_Après cela, Edward regarde son heure et il décide de se rendre immédiatement chez sa tante. Pendant la route, Bella se pose la question à savoir comment Olivia le connaît._

Elle a déjà fait partie des groupies de l'équipe de baseball. Elle a dû être chassée quand elle est tombée enceinte. Si tu n'as pas remarqué, les groupies sont de viles créatures. Elles parlent contre les autres tout le temps. Elles ressemblent beaucoup à Lauren et Jessica de notre école, dit Edward.

_La route pour aller à la demeure du parrain est plus longue puisque le parc est loin de la demeure. Quand ils arrivent à destination, Bella souhaite prendre un taxi pour le chemin inverse. Edward répond par l'affirmatif en se massant l'épaule droite qui a supportée Mandsy pendant tout le voyage._

Oncle David, tante Béa ?, dit Mandsy en entrant dans la maison sans frapper.

On est dans la cuisine, chérie, dit la voix de la tante.

_Quand il rentre dans la demeure, il avait très hâte de présenter sa douce à sa marraine. Béatrice l'accueille à bras ouvert et fait de même avec Bella. Elle complimente Bella en pensée en direction d'Edward. Celui-ci sourit encore plus._

_Pendant le repas, Mandsy parle pratiquement tout le temps et raconte tout ce qu'elle a fait pendant les deux jours. Elle a adoré magasiner avec sa maman et ses deux nouvelles tantes. Edward précise que les nouveaux oncles et tantes sont ses amis et ses cousines que Mandsy appelle affectueusement Oncle et Tante. _

_Béatrice n'aime pas entendre dire que sa petite-fille a eu sa première vision du futur et qu'elle a eu aussi des souvenirs de sa mère adoptive. _

_Après le repas, les grands-parents laissent difficilement partir leurs héritières en sachant qu'elle ne va plus être leur petite-fille. Depuis qu'elle a une vision d'Edward, Mandsy n'a jamais appelé sa grand-mère Mamie, mais tante Béa comme Edward fait._

_Les amis se retrouvent devant la porte du musée. Emmet et Jasper ont adoré leur pratique de karaté et veulent recommencer, même s'ils sont rackés Alice et Rosalie n'ont pas réussi à faire toutes les boutiques qu'elles voulaient faire, mais elles souhaitent revenir une autre fois. Mandsy raconte leurs avant-midis. Ils restent surpris d'entendre que le cousin tombeur d'Edward est aussi père, mais illégitime. _

_Pendant la visite du musée, Jasper est émerveillée par l'histoire. Les amis ont resté bouche-bée quand ils ont vu le portrait identique d'Edward Masen, mais dessiné 80 ans plus tôt. Ils avait bien compris qu'Edward et son grand-père Halen se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais ils n'auraient jamais cru voir un portrait vraiment identique. Les mêmes cheveux bronzes en bataille, les mêmes yeux verts émeraude. _

_Après la visite au musée, Jasper et Emmet veulent aller à la journée des Secours. Tous les métiers qui sauvent des vies sont présents. Comment les EMT, les pompiers, les ambulanciers, les policiers. Étant donné que Jasper veut être dans la police et qu'Emmet veut être pompier. Ils souhaitent rencontrés des experts dans leurs futurs domaines. Jasper et Emmet rentrent en premier suivis de leurs copines. Edward demande à Bella de l'attendre avec Mandsy à l'intérieur. Il va la rejoindre dans deux minutes._

_Bella regarde un peu les exposants et elle entend une voix veloutée renseignée quelqu'un. Quand elle se retourne, elle voit Edward vêtu de sa chemise d'EMT avec un casque d'écoute, partant de son oreillette qui porte toujours habituellement dans l'oreille droite. Mandsy est contente de voir son père adoptive avec sa chemise avec laquelle il travaille. _

_Quand il arrive avec Bella au kiosque des EMT, ces derniers le regardent perplexe. Edward s'avance pour leur faire une poignée de mains._

Apprenti Edward Masen, 1608, dit l'apprenti en se présentant.

Seattle ?, demande l'un des EMT.

Oui, répond simplement Edward.

Tu es le louveteau qui fait ses preuves depuis sa nomination. Le jeune qui va devenir EMT à part entière dans la semaine à venir, dit l'associé EMT.

C'est ce que je souhaite. Je termine mon secondaire avant Noël et à partir de janvier, je vais être disponible au complet, dit Edward.

Tu es un modèle de sang froid. Tu dois être celui qui a sauvé une jeune femme des griffes de 4 agresseurs et celui qui a fait arrêté le dealer de drogues recherché par la police de Chicago, demande de nouveau le EMT.

C'est cette jeune femme qui a subi presque deux agressions. C'est un aimant à danger, donc je vise à la protéger tout simplement, dit Edward.

C'est toi aussi qui a donc sauvé la vie d'une personne lors d'une collision, dit le EMT

Oui et le dernière de ma camionnette a reçu l'impact à ma place. Edward a été mon sauveteur tout le temps, dit Bella en collant son amoureux.

Je m'attendais pas à rencontrer le plus prodigieux apprenti EMT et la victime la plus malchanceuse, dit l'EMT en riant avec son collègue.

Tant pis, c'est moi, dit Bella en haussant les épaules.

_La conversation avec les EMT reste très amicale. Ceux de Chicago restent surpris que l'équipe de Seattle s'est équipé de l'oreillette. Edward indique le micro lui a été donné à sa dernière rencontre et qu'il va l'utiliser à partir de ce soir, dès qu'il arrive chez lui. Il dit qu'il est toujours disponible, mais qu'à partir de janvier, il va avoir des shifts à moins d'un accident de près où il est._

_Jasper était ravi de converser avec des officiers de police. Jasper discute très souvent avec le père de Bella, mais les officiers de grande ville peuvent donner d'autres conseils surtout dû au fait que le chef de police de Forks n'a jamais utilisé son arme de service. _

_Emmet était content de rencontrer les pompiers. Félix était présent quand il est arrivé et ça lui a fait plaisir de le revoir. Les pompiers trouvent qu'avec le physique d'Emmet, il va avoir plus de facilité que les autres membres._

_Le reste de la journée est le retour des amis à Forks. Edward est content en raison que sa nouvelle acquisition est arrivée, c'est une moto sport 2010. Il avait commandé deux semaines avant. _


End file.
